Turtles Forever : A New Beginning
by Hannurdock
Summary: It's been a week since the Turtles from the 2003 cartoon met their 1980's counterparts. However, the dimensional interference has bought chaos to the multiverse and suddenly ninja turtles find themselves uniting with other versions of themselves - bringing together the Turtles from the 2007 movie, 2003 cartoon, 1980's cartoon and the 2012 cartoon. How will they all get on? AMENDED.
1. Through Time and Space

**Location : Dimension 'Third Earth'**

Upon returning to their home world, Donatello was deep in thought. The idea of a multiverse of Turtles was _amazing_, but the idea of a multitude of _Shredder's_ filled Don with a lingering dread. If their Shredder - the _Utrom_ Shredder - had been so hell-bent on destroying every version of the Turtles, then just how capable and insane were other versions of The Shredder? It was bad enough that there seemed to be enough _Shredder's_ in their own dimension - what with _demon_ Shredder,_ Utrom_ Shredder, hell, even _Karai_ became Shredder. The idea of more potential threats was freaking out Don more than he liked to admit.

"You okay, Don?"

Donatello turned to the door of his lab, and saw Leonardo standing at the door frame. The leader's eyes were watching Don with a careful gaze. "I don't ... I'm not sure ... Leo, what if there are more _Shredder's_ out to destroy Turtle Prime?"

Leonardo sighed heavily remembering the dark, grim and gritty world where ninja turtle life had begun - the dimension called _Turtle Prime_. All other dimensions had sprung from this single source - like a tree with many branches, all originating from the same trunk.

"Then another set of Ninja Turtles will deal with it, Don. Just like we did. For every Shredder, there is a version of us. We all deal with our own." Leo stepped forward, through the door, and lay a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "What else is bothering you, Don?"

Donatello turned away, his voice unsure and distant. "I'm not sure what effect our '_dimension-hopping_' has had on the Ninja Turtle Multiverse, Leo. We could have torn holes into other worlds, there could be hot spots on our world directly leading to other dimensions. Leo, what if this is just the _beginning_?"

Leo smiled, his voice strong and sure. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it Don. Shell, we've been through a lot worse. You can't worry about things that might never happen. Focus on what's important. We are dealing with new alien threats and mutant attacks on a weekly basis. _They_ are important. They are happening right now."

Don nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks, bro. I just - I'm tired of fighting all the time. There's always something happening, some new threat of the week. It would be great to have a break and not have to worry about all this."

Leo nodded in understanding. "I know. Believe me, I know. But we have to fight. It's our duty. Our Bushido code _demands_ it."

"_Guys_, get out here!" Raph's urgent warning had both turtles on their feet and heading for the main living area in an instant.

Raphael and Michelangelo were standing in a corner, watching a massive vortex which had appeared above the far wall.

"Er, Don. What's happening?" Mikey asked as Splinter came out of his room warily, gazing at the vortex spinning before him.

"I'm not sure." Don edged forward, looking at the vortex carefully, desperately trying to make sense of the scene before him. "It's coming from that dimensional portal hand-held device that we used to get to Turtle Prime."

"And what, brainiac? We having more _visitors?_" Raphael's hands were on his sai's, bringing them out in an instant and spinning them threateningly - as if to ward off the vortex before him.

"It's not exactly trying to suck us in." Donny ventured as he moved towards the vortex. His curiousity had him edging forward and watching the spinning mass with his brain working furiously to understand the sight before him.

Suddenly, at the very centre of the vortex Donatello spotted something green hurtling towards them. "_What the ...?_"

Don didn't complete his sentence. The next instant, a mass of green fell on top of him.

"_Donny!_" Raph called in panic, lunging towards the green mass of limbs before him. He stopped in his tracks._ Limbs?_ An overwhelming groaning noise began to seep from the green heap.

"Don?" Raph asked, maintaining his distance, sai at the ready.

"I'm all right." A muffled voice from under the pile shouted.

The pile was quickly disentangling itself, and as ninja turtle rolled away from ninja turtle, Raph found himself groaning and slapping his head with his hand. "Not _again!_"

**TBC**


	2. Similarities and Differences

**To Avoid Confusion : **

**Ninja Turtles are referred to with their cartoon year after their names.**

**The 2007 CG movie is regarded as the fourth ninja turtle movie.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Leo87 fought his way courageously from the pile of mutant turtles and stood up in an instant. The little guy had even drawn a katana bravely, and now he moved towards Leo03 with a smile on his face. "We only just said goodbye! What's happening?"

Leo03 looked at his smaller counterpart with a frown on his face. Grabbing the smaller turtle's shell, Leo03 pulled the little guy behind him and stooped to eye-level before the excitable version of himself. "What are you doing back here? Is something wrong?"

"I think something went screwy with the transporter." Don87 pushed himself away from the pile and walked over to join his brother. "I think we have a ninja turtle _overload_ here. At least _four_ dimensions, if I'm right."

"_Great!_" Raph03 groaned.

"_Help! I'm a turtle and I can't get up!_" Raph03 watched as a Turtle was flailing around helplessly on its shell, unable to rise. "Can someone give me a hand?"

Groaning, Raph03 walked up to the flailing turtle, and pushed him heavily to one side. He knew instantly that this was a version of Donatello - the purple bandana and bo staff confirmed the identity. Pushing himself forcefully through the pile, Raph03 righted the floundering turtles one after another in disgust.

"Definitely_ not_ a ninja in this bunch." Raph03 confirmed as the turtles rose to their feet, confused and overwhelmed.

"_Excuse me?_" A lithe version of Leonardo rose to his feet, attaining more height than Raph03. He towered over Raph03 with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I am actually a _Master_. Who are you supposed to be? Some kind of _sorry_ version of Raphael?"

Raph03 growled low in his throat. He might be smaller than this version of Leo, but he wasn't going to be insulted. "I _am_ Raphael. I think you are the one who should be sorry. Master, eh? Master of getting _stuck on yer shell_, more like."

Leo07 watched the infuriating version of Raphael before him. He had thought his own version of Raphael was bad enough, now this _impudent_ little creature was insulting him. Drawing his swords, Leo07 stepped back in a ready stance and awaited the other to attack. Raph03 tensed and drew his sai's, his hands wrapping around the hilts of his own weapons as he saw Leo07's grip tighten on the katana. Without another word, Raph03 spun into a frenzied attack, lashing out viciously at the taller turtle before him. Leo07 blocked his attack with little effort and a dangerous smile curved into his beak. "That all you got, tough guy?"

"You aint seen nothing yet." Raph03's eyes narrowed as he leapt forward, pinning Leo07's swords in his own weapons and tugging them forcefully. However, his strategy for disarming Leo07 failed when the older turtle forced the sai from his hands with a sharp pull. A muscled and toned leg swept Raph03 to the ground and Leo07 stood above him, sword pointed at the smaller turtles plastron. The blade was hovering just above where his heart was beating furiously.

"_Enough!_" A wise and steady voice shouted, silencing the room in a moment. The vortex had now closed, and the Turtles were forming small groups - finding their own dimensional brothers among the chaos of the main group. "All are _welcome_ here. You are brothers, irrespective of which dimension you originate. You will behave yourselves in our home!"

Leo07 sheathed his swords instantly. He looked over to Splinter with wide-eyes and smiled as he recognised the familiar, but _somehow different_, version of his sensei.

"We need to work out who is from where, and get them back to their home dimensions." Don03 mused quietly as he moved around the new arrivals. "And fast. What happens if _others show up_?"

**TBC**


	3. No more noogies!

Mike03 watched as four excitable little turtles jumped over to him in glee shouting the word he had come to fear.

As they pinned him to the floor and started their attack, Mike03 giggled uncontrollably and tried to roll away unsuccessfully. "Come on guys! _Quit it!_"

Two other groups had separated from the main mass and were now looking around themselves in wonder and disbelief.

Raph03 examined each bundle of turtle joy with a scowl. They all looked strange, a little_ off_ somehow. At least he was used to the little guys with a weird fascination for giving Mikey _noogie_.

The other two groups were more serious, and they looked _very_ uncomfortable.

Tall, lithe Leo stepped forward and addressed Splinter with a respectful tone. "Sensei, what is happening here? Why is everything so ... _different?_"

Splinter walked towards the uncertain turtle and placed a reassuring furry arm on his plastron. "You are a _Master_, my son?"

Leo07 nodded, then he gestured towards his dimensional brother, Raphael. "As is my brother."

Splinter nodded and turned towards the other group of surprisingly _'square'_ looking turtles. They were all of different heights and different shades of green. They looked a lot younger than their other counterparts, and possibly looked the most fearful of them all.

"How old are you?" Splinter asked gently.

"Fifteen, Sensei." Leo12 bowed respectfully. "I do not understand what is happening here. Are we under attack? Is it the Kraang?"

"_Krang?_" Don87 stopped giving Mike03 noogie and looked up thoughtfully. "Did you say you fight _Krang?_"

"_The_ Kraang" Don12 corrected at once. "An alien race of creatures that have a robotic body and a brain-like mass in the stomach of their mechanical suits. They are really grim."

Don03 whispered to Splinter. "Sounds like an evil version of the Utroms."

"Yeah, like, _super_ grim." Mike12 added with a grimace. "They make weird noises, smell like fish and mutate everyone around them."

"You have more than one Krang?" Don87 looked confused for a moment. Then his countenance brightened. "Well, its _obvious_ what's going on here._ Donatello's?_ Want to help me explain?"

All four Donatello's came together, their faces flushed as they formed a group of their own and started talking in excited and hushed tones. Everyone else stood around nervously, waiting for their own respective brainiac to come up with an answer.

At one point, Don12 became overly excited, as if discovering something new for the first time. He listened to the other Donatello's, grinning wildly. He was also laughing a lot, his voice more high-pitched than the other Donatello's. In fact, Leo87 found his voice oddly _familiar_.

"You have a _crocodile scientist friend_ that can help us?" Don07 mused to himself in disbelief. "Why haven't we got one of those in our dimension?"

Don87 grinned at his lithe counterpart and slapped a hand affectionately on his shell. "At least you haven't got an evil version of Leatherhead like we do!"

Finally, Don03 turned to face the groups and his sensei. "We think we have an answer. The transporter has malfunctioned causing a wormhole between dimensions. Unfortunately, three versions of ourselves have been caught and brought here, at the source of the transporter itself. It might take some ... _time_ ... to get everyone back home."

Raph03 groaned again. It was going to be a _shell_ of a day.

**TBC**


	4. Video Games, Meditation and Sparring

It was inevitable to _all_ versions of Leonardo that this would happen.

Mikey03 had grabbed his three doppelgangers and led them to the video station.

"_Dude_, you have one sweet set up!" Mike12 exclaimed in wonder, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Get your Donnie to set one up." Mike03 advised helpfully. "If you annoy him long enough, he'll give in and get you an ace deal like this."

Mike07 sat fidgeting on the sofa and watching the three versions of himself playing video games. "Dudes, how can you stay _still_ so long? Hey, you got a skateboard?"

Mike03 grinned and turned to his lithe doppelganger. "You bet, tall dude! I got four! We can each have one and go sewer surfing!"

"Can I stay and play video games?" Mike12 asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Tell ya what, lil bro. Come out skateboarding now, and _I'll_ play you later." Mike87 put an arm around the younger turtle, following the older Mikey's with a spring in his step.

"Is it advisable to let all four Mikey's go off _together?_" Leo07 asked as Splinter poured green tea. "I mean, it's _Mikey_. Four times the trouble."

Splinter smiled and gestured for all Leonardo's to sit with him on the practice mat. "I'm sure the Michelangelo group can handle anything that comes their way."

Tea distributed, Splinter closed his eyes and allowed the fumes from the tea to relax his troubled mind. "My sons, meditate with me. It will help clear the confusion from your thoughts. The Donatello group will provide an answer to your predicament. We need only wait, and unwind."

Sighing in frustration, the four leaders allowed Splinter to guide them through a simple meditative state. As their minds expanded and emptied simultaneously, each Leo began to slip into a deep state of relaxation.

Don03 had led his doppelgangers into the lab and had already contacted Leatherhead for assistance. The croc was _overwhelmed_ with the news that there were so many turtles at the lair, and was only too eager to come and help. The idea of brainstorming with _four_ Donatello's excited the mutant croc, and it took him less than fifteen minutes to traverse the sewers and arrive at the lair.

Raph03 glared at the one remaining group. A group of testosterone driven _fury_ glaring his way. All except the little one, he noted. Raph87 was looking around himself in awe at the other versions of himself.

"Er, wanna let off some steam in the dojo?" Raph03 asked, trying to keep the growl from his voice.

Raph07 cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. "You and me gotta _score_ to settle."

"Er, why? What'd I do now?" Raph03 was stumped. He hadn't hurt anyone, and couldn't see the need for the tall one to give him a beat down. Master or not, Raph03 would _give as good as he got_.

"The way you talked to my bro back there. Gonna pay for that one. Dojo._ Now!_" The command in Raph07's voice brought a new boiling rage to Raph03.

"Ya think ya can take_ me_, bro? I don't care if you think you're _Master of the Universe_." Raph03 stood in a defensive stance. "I can take ya right _here._"

Raph07 fluidly moved into a stance and growled deep. "I aint yer bro, _bro!_"

"Whoah, there. Er, yeah, time out!" Raph87 moved between the two challengers, a goofy smile on his face. "We're all Raphael's here. Let's just cool down and take a breather."

Raph12 grabbed Raph87's shell and moved him back, away from the building fight. A lazy, wicked smile spreading on his face. "Outta the way, _short guy_. I wanna see this."

Raph87 looked his counterpart from head to toe and grinned suddenly, erupting into furious giggles. "You're not much taller than me, and you call _me_ a short guy?"

Raph12's wicked grin grew further and he poked Raph87 in the plastron. "You insultin' _me?_ Wanna go a round?"

"_Raphael!_" Splinter's voice cut through the growing tension. "_All of you!_ Dojo. _Now!_ Do not fight in the living area!"

Grumbling, the four Raphael's headed into the dojo, head's bowed. As soon as they reached the dojo, Raph03 barreled into Raph07, bringing down the lithe turtle with a satisfied growl.

Raph07 flipped deftly out of the way and landed a punishing punch to his adversaries jaw. Raph03 went down heavily, surprised at the speed at which his adversary moved. He nursed his bruised jaw and rose to his feet, glaring daggers at the other.

Raph07 smiled a little. "Your anger blinds ya! You really _are_ a version of me! Maybe I should go easy on ya. You remind me of _me_ five years ago."

"What changed?" Raph03 roared with unrestrained rage. "Ya became_ Leo?_ With ya high and mighty new _attitude?_" Closing in, Raph03 lunged towards his taller doppelganger, hands reaching for the other turtles throat in a blind fury.

Raph07 flipped the enraged turtle onto his shell with ease, straddling Raph03 and leaving no room to manoeuvre. "No. I got _smart_. Realised how I was getting beaten. Anger is the true enemy!"

"Er, guys? A little help here?"

Raph07 and Raph03 looked towards the back of the dojo and suddenly burst out laughing.

Raph12 was standing there, an evil smile on his face. Raph87 was hanging upside down from a beam by his left leg, swinging with a pained expression on his face.

"Can you believe it?" Raph12 smirked. "This idiot has his _Initial_ stamped on his belt. Who does he think he is?"

Raph07 rose to his feet and offered a hand to his fallen adversary. "Truce?"

Raph03 blinked in amazement. His anger was completely abated. He had been so thrown by the other Raph's antics, that his fury had melted completely. He smiled warmly at the taller version of himself. "That sounds good, bro." Taking the offered hand, Raph03 got to his feet. "Sure, truce. Well, _maybe_."

Raph07 raised an eye ridge in understanding. The next moment, the two turtles were engaged in battle once again, this time with less fury and more tactics. Raph07 moved fluidly, countering his opponents strikes with lazy grace.

"Er, still hanging here. _Guys?_" Raph87 sighed. Raph12 was still grinning at him in that frighteningly evil way, and he didn't seem to want to help him anytime soon. With the other two Raphael's engaged in combat it became clear to Raph87 that he might be hanging from this beam for quite a while.

**TBC**


	5. Mikey in Multiple

"So, Splinter didn't say anything else then?" Casey asked as April walked along with him through a sewer tunnel. "He just needed to see us pronto?"

"That's all he said, Casey. He told us to take the sewer route too. He sounded ..._ odd_." April admitted, avoiding a dark grimy pile of foul-smelling gunk. "Like he was stretched too thinly. Like all hell had broken loose. Hope the guys are okay."

Casey stopped April and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, listen babe. The guys will be okay. They always are_._"

A moment later, something whizzed along the tunnel and stopped before them. "Hey April. Hey Casey."

April blinked in amazement at the sudden appearance of their friend. "Mikey? Is that the guys with you?"

Three shadowy shapes flanked Mike03's side. April couldn't quite see them as they were keeping out of sight.

"Erm, not quite." Mike03 admitted with a little laugh. "April, meet my other selves!"

The shadowy turtles moved into the light and waved at April.

April blinked in amazement. _Four_ Mikey's? Was that even possible? "Erm, hi. Nice to meet you."

Casey's hands flew to his head as he stuttered in disbelief. "Didn't this happen_ last week?_"

"Erm, yeah. Kinda. It's a long story. You guys headed to the lair?" Mike03 asked.

April nodded. "Yeah, Splinter said he wants to see us at once. He said it was an emergency. He wants me to work with Don and Leatherhead. What's going on?"

Mike03 grinned widely. "You'll see. We're going skateboarding for the next three hours. See that version of me over there?"

Mike03 pointed to Mike07, then he spoke in a whisper as he confessed to April. "I think he has too much energy. He has to be on the go_ all_ the time."

"It's called _ADHD_, Mike. You've had it for years." April laughed, stepping back and waving the intrepid sewer surfers off. "Be careful, _urgh_, Mikey's."

"We will, April!" Mike12 grinned widely at April and Casey. Then he sped off to join his doppelgangers.

"Is it me, or is Mikey looking _cuter_ with every version?" Casey grinned, watching Mike12 take off. "Did you see them wide eyes, April? He looked about _twelve_."

"Yeah, I noticed that." April laughed. "I wonder how the others are doing?

"Dread to think. Imagine four _Raph's!_" Casey's eyes were wide with wonder. "They'd never get on!"

"Imagine four _Leo's_" April gasped, her eyes widening. "Four _Don's_. Wow!"

"Hey, we'd better make a move on, April. Splinter _definitely_ needs us right now."

"Come on, this way." April motioned, leading Casey down yet another tunnel.

* * *

Leo07 crouched as silently as a shadow as he watched the laboratory with a keen interest from above. He had wedged himself between two beams, and was currently undetected by the group of excitable scientists below.

Far from doing anything productive, the four Donatello's were sitting in a circle and talking about ... _girls_. Only Leatherhead seemed to be actively doing anything, as he worked through a pile of spreadsheets before him.

Leo07 listened to the conversation with interest. A slow smile spread to his face as he heard the excitement and the conversation moved to a particular subject.

"A version of _Donny_?" Leo07 mused to himself. "In love with _April?_"

**TBC**


	6. Donatello's Dramatic Dilemma

"So, does she_ know_ how you feel?" Don03 asked politely. He was a little thrown by the admission by Don12, but he had recovered quickly.

"Yeah, I guess. I've made it pretty _obvious_." Don12 blushed a little, his eyes widening with his confession. "I don't know how she feels about me, though."

"Maybe you should ask her outright." Don07 chipped in. "At least you'd know either way."

"I don't think I could cope with a rejection." Don12 said honestly. "That's why I haven't told her properly."

"Our Leonardo had an infatuation with a ninja _warrioress_." Don87 chipped in. "It didn't go well. Things don't usually work out for us in the, ah,_ romance_ department."

"It wasn't _Karai_, was it?" Don12 asked with a raised eye ridge. "Our Leo is, like,_ sooo_ into her."

"_Karai?_" Don03 asked, confused. "Your Leo is in love with_ Karai?_ That's not good, Don. She's the Shredder's _daughter._ She'll end up_ stabbing_ him, like she did with ours."

"We've tried to talk to him about it, but he's got a torch for her." Don12 explained. "He'll find out the hard way, I'm afraid. Was it Karai that didn't work out for Leo in your world?" He turned to Don87, curious.

"Her name was Lotus. She was a powerful fighter. Leonardo had the hots for her." Don87 explained.

"Must be their version of Karai." Don03 nodded over to Don12. "Although our Leo wasn't really into Karai like that. He saw her as a challenge, a kind of sister. He tried to help her."

"You guys have much more_ interesting_ lives than we do." Don07 admitted. "We don't really have much going on in the, ah, romance area. We fight monsters and save the world. That's about _it._"

"There's more to life than monsters." Don12 mused softly. "The right girl can make anything seem possible."

"Okay, guys. Let's get back on track. What are we going to do about getting everyone home." Don03 leaned backwards and shouted over to his friend. "Leatherhead? What you got?"

Leatherhead took a place in the circle of brainiacs and started to discuss his recent findings. "I've calculated the origin from each turtle that has ... come to our dimension. It should be relatively simple to send everyone home."

"We can go home _right now?_" Don12's eyes shone as he remembered _his_ April was waiting for him. "Cool. It was great meeting you all, but we must get going. There is usually some threat that we have to face going on back home."

"It's true." Don87 added. "April needs our help. She _always_ does. We need to get back as soon as possible."

"Well, let's get working then." Leatherhead rose to his feet and walked over to a table. He settled down and the others became companionable shadows around him, each specialising in a different area of research. Almost as if every Donatello brain had become one, they worked in unison. Each knowing exactly how to work with the other versions of himself. It was a majestic dance through the world of science - and each Donatello revelled _finally_ being understood.

**TBC**


	7. April? Married?

April and Casey arrived at the lair and looked around themselves in wonder. They could hear the sounds of grunting and sparring from the dojo. Someone was_ really_ going at it.

Sitting on the practice mat was Splinter and four Leonardo's. April recognised two at once - the little podgy guy from a week ago, and their own dimensional version of Leonardo. The other two, well, they looked a little _odd_.

One Leonardo had his eyes tightly closed as if trying to concentrate and keep up with the big boys. His brow was furrowed as he tried to focus his mind. Master Splinter was sitting next to this version of Leonardo, his hand occasionally patting the turtles knee in encouragement. He was surprisingly _square_ in appearance, and had a seriously cute look about him.

The other Leonardo seemed to be on the other end of the spectrum. He was tall, muscled, balanced, mature and lithe. His muscles flexed as he concentrated on his task. He seemed to have an aura of confidence about him, as if he were much older than his counterparts.

Suddenly, they all looked up and locked eyes with Casey and April. Splinter also opened his eyes and regarded his human allies with a gentle smile.

"Hi, um, _Leonardo's_. I'm April. This is my husband, Casey."

Leo12 coughed and giggled a little. "_Husband?_ Wow. Best not tell our Donnie that."

Leo07 rose to his feet and took April's hand in his. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Jones." He turned to Casey with a smile. "Casey, good to see you here."

"Hey guys!" Leo87 grinned, raising a hand and waving furiously at the humans.

"So, what can I do to help you guys?" April asked, hovering over the Leonardo's and watching them with fascination.

"We need you to assist Leatherhead and the Donatello's in his lab. They are waiting for your arrival." Master Splinter gestured for April to go over to the lab.

Leo07 rose to his feet. "I need to use the bathroom."

"_Again?_" Leo12 asked, incredulous. "You have such a _weak_ bladder."

"Guilty, I'm afraid." Leo07 smiled and excused himself.

Splinter chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Leo03 asked, catching the mischevious sparkle in his sensai's eye. "What's so funny?"

"He may be a _Master_, but he cannot fool me." Splinter continued to chuckle. "Leonardo does _not_ keep going to the bathroom."

"Then where is he going?" Leo03 asked with a worried tone. "He keeps disappearing for five minutes at a time."

"I think our Master Turtle is observing the laboratory in the shadows. He is, aherm, _eavesdropping_ on the Donatello's."

"Why?" Leo87 asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, what's so interesting." Leo12 piped up, suddenly looking over to the lab door.

"_Only_ Leonardo can answer your questions. When he returns." Splinter closed the conversation, directing the other three Leonardo's to meditate with him. "Focus your minds and forget the shadows. Master Leonardo is well equipped to deal with any situation."

* * *

April entered the lab and found a flurry of activity. Donatello's seemed to be_ everywhere_. Leatherhead was a welcome presence among the many big brained mutants, and April walked over to her own dimensional Don.

"Hey Don. What can I do to help?" April asked, wringing her hands and waiting for a response.

Don03 turned with a sweet smile and giggled slightly. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, I need you to analyse some DNA samples from our turtle counterparts. The Donatello working on that, him over there - the _square_, tall one - needs assistance."

"Sure thing, Don." April walked over to Don12, narrowly avoiding collision with Don87 as he danced around the lab gleefully. "Hey, erm, Don? Can I help you?"

Don12 turned and smiled. A slight blush came to his face and he turned away shyly. "You this world's April? I heard you are a scientist. Pull up a chair and sit down. This is gonna take a while."

April watched intently as Don12 explained everything to her. The testing was routine, almost tedious in nature. Nothing that would stretch her. However, the way he was avoiding her gaze made April feel that something was _amiss_.

They all heard the _disembodied_ chuckle and looked upwards simultaneously.

The ceiling held no surprises, just shadows and darkness.

"What was that?" Don87 asked, still peering at the ceiling.

Don07 smiled gently. "Don't worry. I have a feeling I know who was up there. He's gone now."

A small cry interrupted the laboratory, and April, Leatherhead and all the Donatello's rushed out in a panic.

They stood in a line of disbelief, watching something unexpected happen.

**TBC**


	8. The Note

Leo03 was standing at the wall, his right hand reaching for a dagger embedded in the wall. Casey Jones stood beside him, his eyes wide and looking at the swirling mass in disbelief. The vortex had returned with full ferocity, and then disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

"That _it?_" Leo12 shrugged, looking over at the dagger. "Is there a note with that?"

Leo03 pulled the knife from the wall and unravelled a small piece of paper. "Yes, there's a note."

"Well?" Splinter raised a furry eyebrow. "What does it say?"

The Donatello's remained in a single line, watching the events unfold before them.

"Its from Turtle Prime. From _their_ Donatello." Leo03 frowned. "How'd he do that?"

"What's it say?" Don03 moved forward. "Read it out loud."

Leo03 cleared his throat and began to read the contents of the letter.

_'Brothers in Arms, we have a situation. By now, you should have had back-up arriving from other dimensions. I cannot go into more details at the moment. Things are not looking good. My brothers have been captured and are being held hostage. It transpires that our dimension is not the beginning, as we once believed. Turtle Prime is not the home world.'_

Don03 and Don87 gasped in unison.

"What does this _mean_, Don?" Leo03 asked his brother.

"That realm had a _direct_ effect on our own dimension. We saw everything _erased_ as the Prime turtles were being hurt. If this is true, then there is another realm with influence on our home dimensions. Something beside Turtle Prime." Don03 turned to Don87. "What other dimension could there be?"

"_Home World_. The dimension that Turtle Prime sprung from." Don87 appeared thoughtful. "It could be anywhere. Something significant happened in that world to influence our own development."

"So, an enemy is trying to destroy_ that_ world too?" Leo87 asked, trying to get his head around the idea of another Prime Universe.

"Not necessarily." Don87 replied. "It could be something very small. Someone could have_ doodled_ a ninja turtle on a placemat. That could have started the whole thing. Us. Into being. Into_ becoming_."

"That's _ludicrous_. A placemat? In another world? Becoming the catalyst for all these worlds to form?" Don07 shook his head. "I can't see something so small and insignificant becoming specific dimensions. There must be a lot more to this."

Don03 had sat at the kitchen table. He was brooding deeply. "Remember that time April had a neighbour called Kirby? The one who lived in the basement?"

Leo03 nodded. "The guy you had an adventure with in that alternate world."

Don03 smiled sadly. "The same guy, yes. He _doodled_ monsters on paper. They all came to life in his alternate world. There is a lot of unexplained power running throughout all dimensions. Something like that is not only possible, but probable. Kirby demonstrated the power of creating actual _life_ through art."

"Guys, we have a major problem." Leo03 mused, his eyes dark and pensive. "Whoever has kidnapped the turtles from Prime have discovered this Home World. If they learn of its location before we do, they could destroy us all."

"It might not even be that hard." Don12 piped up. "If it's something small that started us all, they would just need to ensure that it never happened at all. Get to the right time and place, and we're erased for good. A doodle could_ easily_ be destroyed. It could be burned up with a match. There would be no trace of us. We would never exist."

"Except the _poor_ guy that doodled a ninja turtle in the first place." Leo07 was standing by the door frame of the laboratory. "I _dread_ to think what our enemies would do to him."

"My sons. The path here is clear." Splinter stood up and addressed his sons. "We must find this world before our enemies do. Prime Donatello has sent us your dimensional brothers for a purpose. It is clear we are all to work together. We will free the Prime turtles and defeat whichever enemy threatens Home World."

"When we find Home World, we will need some way to cloak it from our enemies in the future." Don87 mused. "Make it invisible, somehow. It's a _pivotal_ part of our existence."

"Then, let's get started." Leo03 folded the note carefully and tucked the paper into his belt. "Donatello's, work with April and Leatherhead. You guys work on the science behind all this. Find out how to track Home World, and get a location on where the Prime turtles are being held. We'll send a team to get them out."

Don03 nodded and ushered his team away into the laboratory.

"We also need to know which _villain_ is behind this." Leo03 mused. "It would be easier to take him out now than follow him to Home World."

Don03 nodded. "We're _on it_."

"Everyone else, dojo. _Now_. We have to learn to work as one." Leo07 moved toward the dojo swiftly. "We haven't got much time."

* * *

"Are you going to get that?" Mike12 asked, whizzing past Mike03 on his skateboard with a beaming grin.

Mike03 looked at the shell cell beeping on his belt and shrugged. "_Soon_. Not right now. We need to take Tall Mikey down first."

Mike12 laughed and picked up the pace.

Mike07 had disappeared with a chuckle up ahead. His laugh echoed through the sewer tunnels.

Mike87 stopped and wiped his sweaty brow. "We're never gonna catch him. The dudes, like, _mega_ fast."

"Last Mike to the end is a rotten egg." Mike07's voice drifted back to the lagging turtles.

Groaning, Mike87 followed the others. "Guess I _know_ who's going to be the rotten egg."

**TBC**

_BTW, the dagger was a Naruto Ninja Kunai Throwing Knife. _


	9. A Moment of Kindness

Raph03 had been sparring with Raph07 for the better part of an hour when he turned and saw Raph87 swinging uncomfortably from the beam. Raph12 had sat down and was watching the sparring curiously.

"Ya gonna let that little guy down?" Raph03 asked, watching Raph12 intently. "How long ya gonna let him swing like that?"

"As long as I want. I'm not letting him down yet. This is too much fun." Raph12 chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph07 raised an eye ridge. "Let him down. Right _now_."

"And what? Ya gonna try taking me down too?" Raph12 got to his feet in an instant. "Ya could try. Probably won't be able to take me."

Raph07 smiled at Raph03. They nodded in silent understanding.

Suddenly, Raph03 barreled into Raph12.

Taking them both down, Raph03 distracted Raph12 long enough for Raph07 to cut down the little guy.

Raph87 was pleased to be back on solid ground. "Thanks, bro. I was feeling a little_ sick_. Being upside down all that time can't be good for your health."

"You're right. _Raph?_" Raph07 turned to his adversary-turned-battle-partner.

Raph03 grinned slyly. "_On it._"

It happened so quickly, Raph12 didn't see it coming. One moment he was preparing to strike at the annoying version of himself, the next, his leg was caught in rope and he was being hoisted up. Swinging with his arms crossed in defiance, Raph12 scoffed at the other versions of himself.

"Oh come _on_. Think I don't carry a blade?" Raph12 lifted a small dagger from his belt and cut through the rope, a dangerous smile on his face. "Gotta do better than that."

As the Leonardo's filed into the room, the Raphael's stared at their respective brothers. Master Splinter entered the dojo and sat on a mat, closing his eyes in introspection and meditation. Casey sat beside him, still blown away by the amount of ninja turtles in the lair.

"What's up, guys?" Raph03 asked, locating his own Leo immediately and walking to his side. "Anything wrong?"

"The end of turtle life as we know it. _Again_." Leo03 shrugged. "Pretty much the same as last week."

"I'll get hold of Mikey." Raph03 grabbed his Shell Cell and made the call. "He's not answering. It's going through to voicemail."

"You have _T-Phone's?_" Leo12 asked excitedly. "We do too."

"We call them_ Shell Cell's_." Leo03 explained patiently.

"We call ours Turtle Com's!" Leo87 grinned.

"We don't have any." Leo07 raised an eye ridge. "We've never needed them."

"You don't have Shell Cells?" Raph03 chuckled to himself. "You have _no_ means of communication when you are separated? Wow, how'd you guys make Master."

Leo07 grinned confidently as Raph07 chuckled to himself. "Why use electronics when you can use the _astral plane?_"

"_Show off's_." Raph03 grumbled, sitting himself down on a mat and crossing his legs. "So, Mikey aint answering his Shell Cell. What do we do, _oh Fearless One_."

Leo03 caught the expression from Leo07, a slight smile curving on the older turtles beak. Inwardly he groaned at Raph03's choice of words. "I guess we just train together until they return. If we need them before then, we'll go out and look for them."

"Then let's get warmed up." Leo07 gestured for everyone to follow his example and start stretching. "We have a _lot_ of training to do."

**TBC**


	10. Interlude

**Location : Dimension 'Home World'**

Kev had spent the night watching some really _bad_ tv. His head was spinning with ideas as he sat and began to draw. It was an idea to make his friend laugh, nothing more. A turtle, wearing a mask, with a pair of nunchuk. Laughing, Kev imagined his friend's face when he saw this design. They'd both be in stitches.

"A Martial Arts _Turtle_." Kev smirked. "Bet nothing like this has ever been done before."

Outside his apartment, the villain shrouded in darkness listened carefully to the man just inside. He waited until Kev had gone to bed and then made his move. He opened the window and climbed inside the room. Levelling the dart gun at Kev's slumbering form, the villain fired a single shot.

No-one saw anything unusual. His neighbours were unaware of what had taken place.

Kev was in his apartment one moment and had disappeared the next. Nothing else had been moved or taken.

Except for one very important drawing, everything else was exactly as Kev had left it.

**TBC**


	11. Mean, Green, Sewer Surfing Team

Mike07 stopped _suddenly_.

The tunnel veered off in two separate directions. However, that wasn't the reason for the sudden brake.

A shadow was moving just out of sight along one of the tunnels. The shadow of something stealthy and silent.

"Hold up, guys." Mike07 flipped the skateboard into his hands and walked towards the source of the shadow. "We're _not_ alone."

Mike03 stopped next to his doppelganger and watched the shadow with narrowed eyes. "Wonder who's coming to the party now?"

Mike87 watched his counterparts as he slowed to a stop just behind them. "_Whoah_, ease up there!"

Mike12 clattered to a stop, oblivious of the holdup in front. He had been concentrating on one of his special moves in an attempt to impress the other versions of himself. Instead, he almost ran into Mike87. "That was close. Sorry, what's up?"

"_Shadow_." Mike03 explained quietly. He watched the taller version of himself melt into the shadows and indicated for the others to do the same. In an instant, all Mikey's disappeared from view. They stealthily made their way to the source of the shadow.

"Dude, he's _black and white!_" Mike12 exclaimed loudly.

The other three Mikey's looked over at Mike12 and groaned in disbelief.

"So much for _stealthy_." Mike07 rolled his eyes and slapped Mike12 on the back of his head.

"This is Don from Turtle Prime." Mike03 explained as they came into view. He watched DonPrime fold his arms in defiance and continued to explain. "We ran into these guys a week ago. _Tough bunch_."

"Not _quite_. I'm the only Prime that _hasn't_ been captured." DonPrime explained, a voice thick with sarcasm and dripping with irony. "My brothers need some extra training sessions. They are slacking."

"What happened, dude? Are your brothers okay?" Mike03 asked, his voice tense. "You know what happens if you guys get hurt or killed. We _all die_."

"As far as I know, nothing bad has befallen my brothers." DonPrime said. He turned to look at the sewer tunnel in a confused manner. "Why are your sewers so clean? I mean, there's a whole city up there."

Mike03 shrugged. "Maybe our dimension is a very clean place."

"What lives_ defecates_." DonPrime unfolded his arms. He seemed very worried about the whole thing. "This doesn't really make sense."

"Come back to the lair with us." Mike03 asked, putting his arms around the monochrome turtle. "The others will want to see you."

"Can't right now." DonPrime shrugged out of Mike03's grip. "Important things are happening. I came here to give you Mikey's a message."

"What's the message?" Mike07 asked, his eyes narrowing. "Why _us?_"

"Yeah, we're not the leaders or the smart ones." Mike87 agreed.

"Your brothers are all starting to execute a plan of action to free_ my_ brothers from captivity and to save Home World." DonPrime explained. "I haven't got much time to explain further, but I need you guys to do something very specific."

"Why us?" Mike12 asked, his eyes wide with alarm. "We have trouble doing most things."

"Because no-one will be expecting _anything_ from the Mikey's. You have an advantage." DonPrime shrugged. "This advantage is what will seal our victory."

"Uh huh. You do realise we're all _Mikey's_ here, right?" Mike87 grimaced at the thought of being the pivotal part of a plan. "We are _challenged_."

"You have more going for you than you think." DonPrime said. "You are agile, loyal, and smarter than anyone believes. You play the dumb card, but you are smarter than even _you_ know. Trust me. You are essential to the plan."

Mike12 gulped. He really didn't like the thought of being essential.

"What do you want us to do?" Mike07 asked.

DonPrime smiled at the Mikey's before him. "You only need to remember two names. Kevin Eastman. Peter Laird. You hear any bad guy saying those names, then _act_. Immediately. Those two people are the source of all TMNT life."

"Mike07 nodded. "Right. Got it. Kevin Eastman. Peter Laird. If we hear anyone using those names we act."

"And do_ what?_" Mike12 asked innocently. "What will we need to do?"

"You'll work it out." DonPrime smiled. "They must not be harmed. I have sent a message to your brothers. They will be working on the mechanics and strategy. I want you four to be focused on saving those two men. Understand?"

Mike12 nodded and gulped. "You really sure you want to leave this to us? Isn't this, like, the one area you _can't_ mess up in?"

DonPrime nodded, slow and sure. "Yes. It has to be you. It started with _you_. There is a symmetry to all of this. Mikey has an important role to play. _All of you_ have an important role to play."

DonPrime lifted a small gadget from his belt and a portal sprung into life before the Mikey's. "Remember. Kevin Eastman. Peter Laird. Nothing else. Don't be sidetracked. There will only be _one_ opportunity."

DonPrime stepped into the portal and stopped suddenly. "Oh, and another thing."

"What?" Mike03 looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "What _else?_"

"Don't tell any of this to your brothers. This is a task for you and _you alone_. Your brothers have to be focused on their tasks."

DonPrime stepped through the portal and was gone within an instant leaving the Mikey's trembling in fear. The portal closed and the Mikey's looked at each other in horror.

"Guys." Mike87 shivered, his face greener than usual. "This is_ serious!_"

"_You think?_" Mike03 groaned, slapping his face with his hand. "We are so _not_ the best guys for this job."

"Doesn't matter, dudes." Mike07 suddenly said, stepping forward. He looked grim and resolute. "We have to do this. You heard the Prime. We're the only ones who_ can._"

Mike12 gulped. "Let's hope, _just this once_, we don't mess up."

**TBC.**


	12. Abduction

**Location : Homeworld**

The villain watched the monitor with narrowed eyes.

Kev was still asleep, on a sheetless bunk. A guard stood in the far corner of the room silently, like a shadow.

"You have the other one?"

"Soon." A creature ambled into view. An enormous mutant, with large pointed teeth and reptilian skin. A _turtle_ with a vicious and unforgiving leer on its face.

"Hun,_ do not_ disappoint me."

"Master, I will find the other one myself. It seems that Laird was not in his apartment during the initial kidnapping attempt. Our ninja's were forced to come back empty handed." The fear in Hun's voice was unmistakable. He looked away from the villain, his hands trembling.

"You destroyed your_ first Master_ with your incompetence. Hun, you are_ otiose!_"

"Master! I did not know the Turtles were going to destroy The Shredder. I would have never given them the equipment if I had known." Hun was pleading, his voice fearful and unsure. "_Forgive me!_"

"Hun, if you make one more mistake, you will be_ terminated_. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Hun bowed deeply, his reptilian face almost touching the ground.

"Oh, and Hun? Take_ Stockman_ with you."

Hun's face dropped in irritation. "Do I have to? He's so annoying."

"Take him with you. That is my _final_ word on the matter."

Hun bowed deeply and withdrew into another room. He watched the cyborg shift into view and sighed. The only remaining biological piece of Stockman was his brain, but that was enough to cause severe irritation. "We're going on a mission, Stockman."

Stockman shifted his metal frame and huffed in annoyance. "I know, you _cretinous_ loathsome beast. I heard everything. As if I want to work with the you anyway - moronic, _repulsive_ brute that you are."

"Stockman!" Hun warned, growling deeply. "Be careful. I might just eat the one remaining bit of you that's chewable."

"Go ahead. I've been waiting to die. You have no idea what it's like to have such _vast_ intelligence trapped within this cold metal frame." Stockman sighed. "Oh, if only I had died properly. If only I _hadn't_ been resurrected by fools."

"Are you calling our Master a _fool?_" Hun's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Be careful, Stockman. He isn't as ... _forgiving_ as our old Master."

Stockman sighed and shrugged his metal shoulders. The whole effect was ludicrous, and a slow smile spread on Hun's face.

"Actually, Stockman. Why don't you go tell our new Master what you are thinking." Hun chuckled maniacally. "Go on. I _dare_ you."

"Incompetent_ fool_. The _idiots_ I have to work with. Why couldn't we go find other versions o_f me?_ We would have got the job done right from the start." Baxter slouched a little, unaware of the sick smile spreading across Hun's face. The next moment, a punch knocked Stockman off his feet. He fell to the ground, giving Hun a murderous look. "You'll pay for that, _dolt_. Mark my words. No-one crosses Baxter Stockman!"

"The other versions of you are, a little _challenged_." Hun smirked. "I believe one is a mutant _fly_."

"Get moving, Hun. We must get to Laird before the Turtles do." Stockman ushered his comrade out quickly. "There can be no mistakes. Not this time."

**- -T-M-N-T- -**

The night was cold, dark and oddly silent. Pete was heading back to his apartment after a night out with family.

A _clatter_ in the alleyway that ran beside his apartment had Pete stop in his tracks and freeze.

Everything he had ever known from horror movies was screaming at Pete to get inside his apartment. _Now_.

But the curious side of Pete won out and he moved towards the alleyway.

"Hello? Anyone _there?_"

The answer wasn't anything that Pete expected.

A dart came flying out of the shadows and lodged itself in his arm.

Pete blinked twice. "_What .. the ..._"

He fell heavily to the ground and was unconscious before the attacker even revealed his presence.

It was only for a brief moment that the attacker came into view. He scooped Pete off the ground and disappeared before anyone saw anything unusual.

**TBC**


	13. Observations

**Location: Homeworld**

DonPrime watched Pete being carried off and wondered whether to intervene there and then. He could easily take out the great hulking monster that had darted the man, but he feared there were more adversaries lurking nearby.

As if on cue, a metal cyborg shifted into view. "I _hate_ to say it, but that was a good job, Hun. First time for everything, _eh?_"

DonPrime narrowed his eyes. Two to one odds. Not bad, and the turtle had dealt with much worse before.

However, too much was at stake with this mission. He needed to understand the forces that had aligned to destroy them all. He had a fair idea who these minions were reporting to, but that didn't explain the way they could move between dimension and time as if going through a front door.

More was behind this. DonPrime's instincts and training told him to wait, watch and prepare. They weren't hurting Laird, just moving him to another location.

DonPrime looked down at his own device, strapped neatly to his belt. If it hadn't been for the odd woman, he would have been captured along with his brothers. She had given him a way out. An exit strategy.

Moments before they were attacked, the Turtles had been doing their nightly patrol. Nothing had seemed amiss, so the brothers got into a game of _Ninja Hide and Seek_. It was sloppy of them, but also gave them a break from warring against The Foot.

They needed the play. A moment to forget that they were different. A moment to lighten up and have fun. A moment that DonPrime now_ regretted_.

The Turtles had been overwhelmed by Foot, appearing from every direction and from every shadow. It was too much for the four brothers - there were too many assailants. DonPrime had barely time to react before he was unceremoniously dumped off the edge of the building.

Being a ninja saved DonPrime's life. He used the _Tekken_ from his belt to slow his descent and grabbed the fire escape. His arm hurt from the force of jarring as he stopped suddenly, but apart from that, he was fine. He was about to rejoin his brothers when it happened.

_She_ had appeared in a blaze of light before DonPrime. Her eyes had been full of tears and she was shaking violently. She had introduced herself, gave him the device, instructed him with a brief but concise explanation and then disappeared. She had told him the end of the multiverse was _nigh_, and it was up to DonPrime to get everyone together, ready for the big fight.

It was _too late_ to save his brothers. They were already in the grip of something ... _unspeakable_.

Still alive.

_For now._

He had jumped back up and seen his brothers captured by some truly evil_ being_ he had never seen before. The villains referred to this demon as _Sh'Okanabo_ - and it was obvious from his appearance that he was from another dimension.

The_ odd_ woman, though. She troubled him greatly. What was her name again?_ Renet?_ DonPrime continued to observe the two bumbling villains with distaste.

He was desperate to get to his brothers. He knew they would be tortured, maybe even mutilated. Renet had been very specific when she advised against a rescue attempt. All she had said was "_Leave it to the Raph's_."

Now here he was, flitting between dimensions and time, giving out messages like he were the_ Ninja Turtle Harbinger of Doom_.

That was his role, after all. Renet had ordered him to stay out of the fighting. That was_ his_ part in all this. He was the look-out, the spy. He had missed Kev's abduction by a few minutes, but this time, he was going to follow the villains wherever they went._ Silent_. Like a_ shadow_. Keep an eye on Pete and ensure he wasn't harmed.

If he played his part right, then the villains would lead him to Kevin. Once he had the location of the two men, he would send yet _another_ message to Dimension Third Earth. To the group of Mikey's who would be attempting to rescue the _Creators of Them All_.

**TBC**


	14. A Good Day for Science

**Location : Dimension 'Third Earth'**

"_Well?_" Leo03 asked. He had been sparring hard for hours now, and was keen to learn how the Donatello's were doing. The laboratory was cluttered but _alive_ with activity.

Don87 grinned. "I've made multiple dimensional hand-held devices for everyone. It means we can shift between dimensions at _any_ time."

Don12 smiled shyly. "_April and I_ helped by making it more compact. We can strap it to our belts. Each device has DNA tracking so that we can follow the progress of the turtle wearing it."

"Very good." Leo03 smiled at the two excitable Donatello's. "You are making real progress here."

"Leatherhead and I have found Home World's location. It wasn't easy, but we found it. We've been using the DNA from our counterparts to catalogue dimensions." Don03 explained to his brother. "We also know _exactly_ where the Prime's are being held hostage. It's just a case of sending a team in to get them out."

"I've been putting together a database and creating software to relate information from the trackers to a digital map that we can co-ordinate from here." Don07 smiled brightly. "I've never done anything like this before, but it is really _awesome_."

"Well done, guys." Leo03 smiled proudly. "You are all doing so well."

"How's it going with the sparring?" Don03 asked. "Working as one yet?"

"It's taking a while. There are a few ... _issues_." Leo03 grimaced. "The _square_ Leo wants to watch something on TV called_ Space Heroes_. Apparently the show airs at six pm. I keep trying to tell him there is no such show here, but he seems ..._ uhm_ ... he can't believe it. He says it's what inspired him to want to become a leader."

"Ah, yes. Space Heroes." Don12 came forward. "It might be under a different name here."

"From what I've heard, it sounds a lot like _Star Trek_." Leo03 shrugged. "Anyway, we are working on a few issues. There are too many leaders, and no-one wants to give up the position without a fight or debate."

"The end of the universe, and all you guys care about is _who get's to be the leader?_" Don07 smirked. "How old are you?"

"We're working it out." Leo03 defended. "I think eldest Leo should be leader. It makes sense. He's been around longer than the rest of us. The_ square_ Leo doesn't like that idea though. He wants the position."

"What about the little one?" Don03 asked curiously. "What does he make of all this?"

"Little Leo is convinced he can lead us all to victory. Master Splinter and Casey are trying to get through to them right now. I think the oldest Leo is best for the job, even if I have to give up the role and stand down." Leo03 sighed. "It isn't _easy_. We're all used to being in command. Giving away our leadership is weird. We've all earned the place, we all deserve it."

"Maybe I can talk to our Leonardo?" Don87 chimed in. "He's not unreasonable. He will allow someone else to lead if he feels they can do a better job."

"Same with ours." Don12 agreed. "He probably just feels threatened. I can talk to him. He'll see sense."

Leo03 nodded. "That would be great. We really need to get on. We've done several kata themed exercises, but we have to move on to the harder stuff. Teamwork is paramount. We need to learn how to work together with, _uhm_, ourselves. I think the Raph's are getting on better than we are."

"How do you mean?" Don07 asked curiously. "Why are the Raph's getting on better?"

"I think they've just bonded really quickly. They all have _issues_. They all like to kick ass. They seem to be getting the knack of working together and taking us down. In fact, I think they're enjoying it. Working together to take down us Leo's. I think it's giving them some sort of _happy_." Leo03 laughed. "I thought, out of all of us, the Raph's would be the ones to bond least. Instead, they are forming their own team, and seem to be wiping the floor with the rest of us."

Don03 laughed aloud. "I wish we had seen that! You Leo's are never going to live it down. Raph taking _you_ down in sparring."

"They have an uncanny ability to watch each other's backs." Leo03 mused. "They seem to be in the main fight, but watching each other too. I've never seen anything like it. Four Raph's are like watching a _Terminator_ in action."

"Got hold of Mikey yet?" Don03 asked. "It's been a while."

"No, he's not answering his S_hell Cell_." Leo03 shrugged. "I'm sure he'll bring the other Mikey's back when he's ready."

"There's something else on your mind. What's wrong?" Don03 watched his brother carefully. "Tell us."

"It's the _little_ Raph. He keeps staring at the wall and throwing smart remarks at _nothing_. It's getting ... a little weird."

"Really? Send him in. I'll get to the bottom of it." Don03 rubbed his hands gleefully. "We Don's need something else to work on. We're finding all this a little too easy."

"Sure. Will do. Oh, and Don?" Leo03 patted his brothers shoulder. "Well done. All of you. You're _amazing_."

April blushed deeply. Leatherhead grinned. Leo03 walked off and Don03 smiled happily.

A moment later, Raph87 skipped into the laboratory and took a seat. "You wanted to see me?"

"Erm, yeah. We need a chat." Don03 took a chair and sat opposite the small turtle. "Our Leo is getting a little worried about you."

"Why?" Raph87 seemed puzzled. "We're all working together so well. I don't think you need to worry about us Raphael's."

"He said you keep talking to the wall. What's with that?" Don03 gestured for Don87 to join them. "Do you do that a lot?"

"I'm not talking to_ nothing_." Raph87 said defensively. "I'm talking to_ them_."

"Who are _they?_" Don87 asked curiously. "Are you seeing someone we can't see?"

Raph87 shrugged. "It's like a_ box_ with faces staring at me. It just hovers nearby. I can see the expressions on their faces. They are really_ digging_ what we do."

Don87 rubbed his head. "A box with people inside? You see this _often?_"

"Well, it depends. Most of the time, the box is right there - some kid's face staring at me. The people change all the time. It's as if I'm getting some sort of signal. I like talking to them. They always laugh at my jokes." Raph87 was wringing his hands with a worried expression. "I know I shouldn't see them. I feel like I'm tuned in to something I shouldn't be. Weird, huh?"

"That does seem a little strange." Don03 mulled this new information over. "Are they a threat? Do they distract you much?"

"Not at all." Raph87 grinned widely. "I kinda like having them there. Its reassuring. As if we're not alone."

"Can you see them _right now?_" Don07 asked quietly. "Exactly where are they?"

Raph87 pointed to a wall and the Don's all turned and looked at the empty spot. "Hovering right over there." He waved affectionately. "They are waving back."

Don87 walked up to the location his brother pointed to and withdrew a small device from his belt. He fiddled with it for a brief moment, and then aimed it at the wall. A large whine suddenly erupted from the device. "This is_ interesting_, Raphael. There really is something there. Something _we_ can't see but _you_ can. This hovering box you mentioned has the same signal as Home World."

"Interesting." Leatherhead rubbed his scaly chin, deep in thought.

"What does all this mean?" Raph87 asked. He seemed relieved that he wasn't insane. "I'm not seeing things?"

"Not at all, Raphael. They are very real." Don87 explained. "There is something happening here. We are all linked to this Home World in a _big_ way."

Don03 nodded. "It's true. Home World has a lot of influence over our worlds. More than what we originally believed. This goes way beyond a _doodled placemat_. There is a lot more at work here."

Raph87 sighed. "So I can continue wise cracking and laughing with them? They have_ never_ hurt me."

Don03 shrugged. "Sure. I'll explain to everyone what is happening. At least you're not crazy."

Raph87 jumped to his feet happily. "Cool, I'll get back to training then."

As the little guy jumped off, the Donatello's turned to face each other worriedly. Don03 turned to Leatherhead. "We need to start preparing for the worst situation. If Home World is as important as we think ... we need to be_ ready_ when the time comes to save that world."

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, as soon as the Raphael's and Leonardo's are ready, we will execute a plan of action. This is much more serious than we once believed."

Don03 felt tension and fear building. What exactly was Home World? Why was it so important? Why could the little Raph see it? More importantly, would they be able to _stop the villains behind all of this?_

Only time would tell.

**TBC**


	15. Teamwork Makes The Dream Work

Master Splinter and Casey Jones were both sitting on a practice mat and drinking tea. They were watching the sparring silently, both smiling to each other at the Leonardo's and Raphael's before them.

"Easy, _little_ Leo. Take it nice and easy." Leo07 urged gently as Leo87 performed a complex kata. "You need to stretch further when you kick."

"I can't kick any higher than this. I'm doing my_ best_." Leo87 grumbled, twirling his katana effectively. "I'm at full _stretchy_ capacity."

Leo12 was backed up against Leo03. They were shell to shell, watching as the four Raphael's circled them hungrily.

"I can't believe they are working better than _us_." Leo12 groaned. "What do we do? You've been leading longer than me."

Leo03 grinned. "We turn their weakness against them. Get them angry. Make them lose focus."

"Erm, didn't we try that _already?_ They keep _agreeing_ with us! Everything we _say_. They just aren't getting riled up." Leo12 looked worried. "If Raph learns to conquer his temper, there'll be_ no stopping him!_"

Leo03 smiled, his brain working overtime. "We'll see. Hey Raph? You there. Hey, _bro_."

Raph03 put his hands on his hips and looked at his own dimensional brother. "What? Giving up _already?_" Raph03 was spinning his sai's and looking disappointed.

"No. Not at all. We were just having a word about _you_." Leo03 grinned to his square counterpart. "All your movements are a little _off._ You know, compared to the other Raphael's."

Raph03 felt his blood boiling. He stared daggers at his own dimensional brother, breathing heavily. Then he turned and caught sight of the tall, lean Raph.

"Remember what I said." Raph07 grinned at his smaller brethren. "Don't let them get you mad."

"_Right_." Raph03 breathed deeply and felt the red mist descend. His hands trembled as they formed fists and the veins on his neck were visible. "Gotta focus. _Can't lose control._"

"Time out." Raph07 called the fighting to a stop. "We Raphael's need to talk."

Leo03 watched as lithe Raphael took Raph03 aside. He was shaking with rage and looked about to blow at any moment.

Raph07 was saying something soothing to his counterpart, holding him firmly by the shoulders. Raph03 seemed to be responding, his breathing deepening. He was still shaking with rage, but his focus had returned. He looked into his counterpart's eyes and continued to breathe slowly and deeply.

"_We're_ still ready to go." Raph12 grinned evilly. "Even odds. Two on two."

Leo12 and Leo03 grinned at the two Raphael's before them.

"I'll take square, you take shorty." Leo03 laughed as the two turtles became locked in combat with their multi-dimensional brothers.

Leo03 was surprised at Raph12's agility. His own dimensional brother was a lot slower, and this only heightened the combat between them. Raph12 was really enjoying the fight, and he used his sai to maximum advantage. In fact, the two of them were enjoying the sparring, each turtle gaining further respect for the other. Both were as strong as each other and the fight became about endurance. Neither one wanted to cede, and so the sparring went on.

Raph87 darted away from Leo12. As the square turtle made slashing movements at his smaller adversary, Raph87 drew his sai and began to counter effectively. Leo12 was amazed that the small, slightly _goofy_ turtle, had such fight in him. They looked at each other momentarily, appraising each other, and warming to each other.

"Not bad." Leo12 countered an offensive strike. "I'm_ impressed_."

"You're good for your age." Raph87 complimented. "You have a lot of skill. Your Master Splinter must be very proud."

* * *

"Keep breathing, take your time." Raph07 encouraged his doppelganger. "It's just an insult. It means nothing."

Raph03 shook his head, defeated. "How can I control feeling this way? I just want to rip everything apart."

"You have to find your inner strength. Let the insults wash over you." Raph07 explained, his voice deliberately calm and almost gentle. "You only get beaten because you get angry. Imagine how big bro is gonna feel when you start_ whupping his shell_."

Raph03 smiled a little, and choked out a laugh. "He'd never get over it!"

Raph12 looked over at his doppelgangers and spied Raph03 fighting for calm. "Let it wash over you, _like a river over stone!_"

"Not helping, _bro_." Raph03 clenched his fists and continued to breathe. He felt the reassuring weight of Raph07's hands on his shoulders and then felt the weirdest sensation settle over him.

The origin point was his shoulders, where Raph07 was holding on to him. A reassuring warmth spread from his shoulders and tingled its way right down to his toes. Raph03 breathed in amazement as he realised his doppelganger had his eyes tightly closed. Raph07 was responsible for this sudden feeling of warmth and contentment, as if he were reaching into Raph03 psychically and pulling out the anger with a _mystical sai_.

Raph03 hadn't felt anything so mystically powerful since the _Ninja Tribunal_. He looked in awe at the taller version of himself, and he now understood why this Raphael was a Master.

Raph07 was in complete control of his emotions, and in a large way, he was helping Raph03 with his own rage and destructive urges. He had stabbed a hole deep inside the anger and pulled out a serene emotion from some place Raph03 wasn't even aware of.

"Thanks, bro." Raph03 felt no more anger. "You took it all right out. How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn. It takes time. Mastery. You'll get there." Raph07 patted his doppelganger on the shoulder. "For now, let me pull it out by force. There is more to you than a _mindless blind rage_."

Raph03 grinned. He was pumped and ready for a fight. "Then let's get back in there and pummel the Leo's."

Leo87 had finished the kata. He wasn't happy with his progress. The other versions of himself were leaner and had much longer legs. He was short and stubby, and for a moment, he felt in over his head.

"I think we've got company" Leo07 smiled and pointed to the advancing Raphael's. "Ready for a little one-on-one?"

Leo87 grinned and nodded. "About time."

Raph03 barreled into Leo07 with a laugh, and the lithe turtle twisted as he maneuvered away from the other. They both went hurtling towards the ground, although Leo07 had a much more graceful landing.

Leo87 gulped loudly. "Go easy on me. I'm not as flexible as you guys."

Raph07 grinned and drew his sai. "We'll see. On guard,_ little Leo_." The little guy watched as the taller turtle advanced, quivering slightly. However, Raph07 started slow and built up the sparring gently - only increasing pressure and movement when he saw the smaller turtle gaining more confidence.

Master Splinter watched the fighting proudly from the practice mat. "Casey. I am so _proud_ of my sons."

Casey Jones smiled and turned to Splinter. "They are definitely gonna _win_. No bad guy could take on this united front."

Splinter's expression darkened a little. "It depends on what _evil_ has united against my sons. Even warriors as powerful as these have their limits. It depends on what force they will have to contend with."

Casey Jones gulped a little. "Just what the _hell_ are we dealing with?"

Master Splinter shook his head. "I do not_ know_, Casey. All I feel is a_ lingering dread_ for what is to come."

**TBC**


	16. Between Space and Time

**Location : Between Space and Time (Fortress of The Forgotten)**

Lord Simultaneous was having a bad day.

Firstly his apprentice Renet had broken a valuable item from his collection. A vase from a dimension that _no longer existed_. He was beyond furious. This wasn't the first accident, and Renet was as clumsy as they came. Not the best choice for an apprentice.

The second event that completely ruined his mood was the arrival of Savanti Romero. The demon had teamed up with Shredder from _Turtle Prime_ and a host of other villains from different dimensions. They had grabbed hold of him,_ the nerve_, and tried to wrestle the time sceptre from his hands.

Of course, he wasn't about to give up this important instrument. Not to the _scum_ _of multiverse_, at any rate. He didn't see the monochrome Shredder approach and lift his gauntlet ready for a killer strike.

However, the gauntlet sliced right into the time sceptre, shattering the central stones into small fragments.

"_Maniacs!_ What are you doing?" Lord Simultaneous howled as his precious sceptre disintegrated before him. "You've _destroyed_ it!"

"Not entirely." ShredderPrime stood before him in all his monochrome splendor. "You see, the fragments can be utilised with the right technology. I will be able to jump across time and space with a simple device constructed from any one of these fragments."

Savanti Romero gloated from his position behind the original Shredder. "Let's kill Lord Simultaneous _now_. The girl, too. You promised me you'd kill them if I led you here."

"In time." ShredderPrime indicated for Lord Simultaneous to be brought forward. "The girl._ Where_ is she?"

Lord Simultaneous smiled wryly. "She's off breaking things, as usual."

ShredderPrime nodded to the men behind him. Ninja, all of them. Deadly assassins. "Find her._ Bring her to me_."

The men bowed respectfully and started to search the fortress. It was a while before they returned. Empty handed.

"Where is the girl?" ShredderPrime demanded.

"She isn't here. She must have left before we arrived."

ShredderPrime was not pleased. He looked at Lord Simultaneous, his eyes dark with hatred and evil. With one strike, he felled the Lord with deadly precision.

Lord Simultaneous' body fell to the floor.

_He was dead._

* * *

Renet watched in horror as Lord Simultaneous was captured and brought before ShredderPrime.

"Oh my God, Oh my God. _What do I do?_"

Renet looked around at her surroundings. She was well hidden behind a column, but she knew that her hiding place would be discovered soon.

Fragments of the time sceptre were everywhere. Reaching out, Renet grabbed some small shards that had landed close to her. She knew how to manipulate the shards into becoming dimensional doorways and she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

She was_ torn_. Lord Simultaneous was in trouble. He needed her.

However, she needed to get out of this situation quickly. She needed to understand exactly what was happening. All her training under Lord Simultaneous became clear. He had been preparing her _for this day_.

She phased out of the dimension just before the minions of ShredderPrime found her hiding spot.

Renet opened her eyes. She was in a bright white place with little substance. Lord Simultaneous stood before her, bathed in a glowing light.

"Lord Simultaneous? What's happening?" Renet watched the figure before her. He seemed odd_. Displaced_.

"I have been murdered, Renet. This is a place between the living and the dead." Lord Simultaneous explained patiently.

"No, no, no! It's not true!" Renet fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Renet, I need you to focus. I have something important to tell you." Lord Simultaneous shifted forward, gliding across the distance between them. This was no physical manifestation. Renet was watching a _ghost_.

"It's Graduation Day, Renet. Congratulations. You are now Lady Simultaneous." Lord Simultaneous smiled grimly. "My time has come to an end, and you are my successor."

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Renet asked, gulping. "I'm scared."

"Listen carefully, Renet. I shall only say this once. Gaining the title of Lord (or Lady) Simultaneous is an honour. There have been many of us - I am the twenty-sixth incarnation. You are number _twenty-seven_."

Renet looked wide-eyed at the spirit before her. "It can't be. You are all powerful!"

"Every Lord or Lady has his or her time. My power has now passed to you. You were my apprentice for this very reason. I _now_ must warn you. Savanti Romero will be trying to kill you - he knows about the _Lord Legacy_ and wants the power for himself. In itself, this is a very bad situation. But there is_ more_."

"_More?_" Renet was panicking. Her eyes were trembling and fresh tears were running down her cheeks.

"Savanti Romero has united with the original Shredder from Prime. They are seeking a way to destroy the multiverse. The threat from these two powerful beings is too much for one Lord or Lady to handle. You need assistance."

"The _Turtles?_" Renet got to her feet, her eyes shining with excitement. "_Yay!_ I'll go get them now."

"Not so fast, _young Lady_. The situation is too much for even The Turtles to handle. _Four_ turtles, at any rate. You need much more than one dimension of mutant Turtles."

Renet nodded in understanding. "I have so much to do. I have to unite them all for the big fight."

"Start with the Prime Dimension, Renet. Tell them who they are fighting and why. They will be able to help form a plan to stop these forces."

Renet nodded, her head swimming with information. "I will. Lord Simultaneous? I'm really going to _miss_ you."

Lord Simultaneous smiled warmly. "I'll miss you too, Renet. For all your clumsy mistakes, I think you'll be the best Lady Simultaneous yet. Good luck." He faded away before the young Lady's eyes, waving fondly, and then disappeared completely.

"I'm the only one who can stop this evil." Renet gasped, suddenly realising how important it was that she not make a mistake. "Oh,_ crud!_"

**TBC**


	17. Preparations

**Location : Third Earth Sewer Tunnels**

"We're all gonna die!" Mike12 sobbed, his eyes filling with tears. "We're gonna _screw this up!_"

All Mikey's had come to a halt in the sewer tunnels and were reluctant to move on. The weight of their task was too much.

Mike07 watched the younger turtle sobbing violently and put an arm around his shoulders reassuringly. "There, there. It's okay, little dude. We'll do great."

No, _he's right!_" Mike03 was trembling, tears sliding down his face. "We're out of our depth. What do we do?"

Mike87 watched his doppelgangers fall apart and sighed deeply. How were they going to manage when everyone kept having emotional breakdowns?

"Look, we are going to do our best. That's all we can do." Mike07 reached across and patted Mike03 on the shoulder with his free hand. "We are going to prove that we are reliable."

"We are?" Mike12 looked at his older counterpart with wide frightened eyes. "I don't even know what that _means!_"

"Trust me." Mike07 had quickly assumed the position of eldest among the four youngsters. He had a similar air to Leonardo, an authoritative and reassuring presence. Of course, he couldn't keep still for a moment and had a way of tacking the word '_dud_e' on the end of a lot of his sentences.

Mike03 looked like he was about to throw up. "I have to be serious. I don't know whether I can actually do that."

"Let's go back to the Lair." Mike07 skated off with his multi-dimensional duplicates following close behind him.

* * *

**Location : Home World**

DonPrime had followed the bad guys to a disused warehouse in Home World. It was a gritty place, this Home World. He was oddly out of place in his colourful surroundings, the monochrome turtle slipping into the shadows but actually looking more conspicuous that he would have liked.

Pete was hauled inside through a back entrance - DonPrime guessed he would be joining his friend shortly.

Keeping vigil over the warehouse, DonPrime kept his distance and waited.

The battle was about to commence.

* * *

**Location : Third Earth, The Lair**

"Have you got everything? Rope, shuriken, communicators, daggers, assorted pick tools, _the lot?_" Leo03 was fussing over his dimensional brother.

"_Geez_, Leo. Knock it off. Stop acting like Mother Hen. I got this." Raph03 packed his gear and nodded to his doppelgangers. "We're all ready to go."

Leo03 wished he was leading the Raphael's into battle. He hated the thought of four hot-headed _non-thinkers_ going into a dangerous situation.

As if reading his mind, Raph07 gently reassured. "Don't worry. I'm older and more responsible. I won't let them get carried away."

"Ready?" Don03 opened the portal to Turtle Prime. "The Prime turtles are located at an abandoned building east of the docks. They are being held by PrimeFoot - and an old enemy from our past is taking lead."

Raph03 looked up curiously. "Who? Karai? _Hun?_"

Don03 smiled. "_Sh'Okanabo_. Remember him?"

Raph03 shuddered. "Great. Mister _I-Want-To-Remake-The-Whole-World-In-My-Imag_e is back? I thought he was history, _or the future_, or whatever."

Don03 calibrated his device to track the Raphael's on their mission. "We can talk to you directly and co-ordinate from HQ. Once you have the Prime's, get back to HQ. Don't get caught, and don't let Sh'Okanabo slime you and turn you into his _zombie minions_."

"Gotcha." Raph03 picked up a duffel bag filled with gear and nodded toward his counterparts. "Let's go, bro's."

The Raphael's excitedly jumped into the portal, leaving Leo03 sick with worry.

"Don't worry, they can do this. Besides, the Leo's and Mikey's have to launch an assault on our enemies over in Home World." Don03 explained patiently.

Leo03 nodded and sighed. "Guess I'll just have to trust that they can do the job."

At that moment, four terrified Mikey's returned from their sewer skating.

"I've been trying to_ call_ you!" Leo03 shouted over at Mike03. "Why didn't you answer your Shell Cell?"

Mike03 shrugged and looked away.

Leo03 sighed in irritation. "Well, get your gear together. We're going on a mission shortly to Home World. We need you guys as back-up when we storm the building. There is ShredderPrime, Hun, Baxter Stockman and maybe others. We're going to be really busy."

"Got it." Mike03 skulked away.

"What's up with him?" Leo03 groaned as he prepared his own bag of tools.

Mike07 shrugged. "Nothing. He's just got the blues from being beaten at sewer surfing."

"This is _it_." Leo07 made a formidable sight. He was battle ready - katana's polished and sharpened, shuriken attached to his belt, smoke pellets inside a small pocket that ran along the length of his belt. Inside his knee and arm pads were small daggers and a multi purpose survival knife. Inside his wrist pads were lock pick tools of an assorted variety wrapped up in a small wallet. He wore a plastic sheath over his shell that transformed into a glider when needed. "We all need to be focused from this moment on. _No mistakes._"

Don07 had joined his brother and was preparing a duffel bag of equipment that included torches, survival knives, lock pick sets, a clock and timer, hydration packs, lighters, matches, explosives materials, night vision monoculars and a first aid kit. He passed this over to Mike07 who took the bag without question and lugged it over his shoulder.

Leo12 was rubbing Mike12's shoulders and saying encouraging things. When the Mikey's had returned to the lair, Mike12 had been red-eyed and weepy. Leo12 had noticed immediately and had sought to reassure his brother. Both the youngsters were sitting on the sofa whilst the others prepared, talking in low voices.

Leo87 was putting together an absurd collection of tools which looked too ridiculous to even mention. Mike87 was at his shoulder asking for certain items to be included. Some of his tool bag included ninja throwing stars with a very low blast impact, a wind up torch shaped like a pig, a juice twelve-pack, pizza flavoured chips with pepperoni dip, plastic freezer bags, a whistle, a slingshot, a pocket electric fan made by _Carlton Breezy_ and many other interesting choices.

Finally the Leo's and Mikey's were ready for Home World. They waited patiently as Don03 opened a portal, then slipped through.

"I guess that's it then." Don03 shrugged to Splinter and Casey. "All we can do is follow their progress and hope for the best."

Don03 returned to his doppelgangers in the lab. Leatherhead and April were stirring a vile looking liquid and arguing together over correct temperatures. Don87 was sat at a collection of monitors with Don07. They were following the progress of the multi-dimensional turtles intensely. Don12 was hovering near the two counterparts and kept pacing back and forth. He was wearing a headset and was in contact with the two mission groups.

"The Raphael's are making their way through to Turtle Prime, directly to the location we specified." Don87 explained aloud. "The Leonardo's and Michelangelo's have arrived at Home World._ Good luck, guys_."

"Good luck." Everyone murmured, as though it were a charm. The atmosphere in the laboratory was tense as all the scientist's prepared themselves for what was ahead.

**TBC**


	18. The Talk - Interlude

**Note : The battle will begin in the next installment. I just wanted to explore what the two 2012 turtles were talking about on the sofa.**

* * *

Mike12 sat heavily on the sofa and tried not to start crying again. His face was all scrunched up with the effort, and he tried in vain to stop the sobs escaping.

"You okay, Mikey?" Leo12 sat beside him, watching his younger brother with a concerned expression.

"I feel I'm in over my head." Mike12 explained, trying unsuccessfully not to hiccup. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It's okay, Mikey. I know how that feels." Leo12 sighed and sat back on the sofa. He draped an arm over his brothers shoulder and relaxed as he waited for a reaction.

"_You do?_" Mike12 was distracted in disbelief, looking wide-eyed at his older brother and waiting for a story.

"Yes, I feel like that all the time." Leo12 sighed and stared at the ground. "I mean, I thought leadership would be just like it is on tv. Captain Ryan has always been my inspiration. I wanted to be just like him. I found out the hard way that life _doesn't_ work like a tv show."

"You find being leader hard?" Mike12's eyes grew wider with the realisation. "You don't seem like you're finding it tough."

"That's because you guys are relying on me not to fall apart." Leo12 explained. "If I let myself worry about failing, I wouldn't be able to make half the decisions I make. I have to let the fear go and hope I do good."

"How do you let the fear go?" Mike12 asked, hanging on every word.

"I have to remind myself that I do a much better job when I'm not stressed about failing. If I get scared, my judgement is impaired and I make mistakes. I have to focus and let it slip away. Master Splinter once said that fear is only useful to your enemy. He said it will destroy you if you let it in. It grows slowly and turns into an invincible beast." Leo12 gripped his younger brother's shoulder. "Don't let it take over, Mikey. _Fight it_."

Mike12 took a few deep breaths. His brother was right. Fear was making him _useless_. It didn't matter whether he was pivotal to the plan or not. He had to get himself in hand. _Right now_.

He smiled brightly at Leo12 and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, bro. I think I've _fought the beast_."

Leo12 grinned. "How'd it go?"

"I won. Beast is dead. Fear is still there, but not as bad as before. Let's get this party started." Mike80 got to his feet and cracked his knuckles. "I want to go release some_ hot nunchuk fury!_"

Leo12 stood up. He grinned. "_Time to go slay the bad guys and save the multiverse!_"

"Erm, Leo?" Mike12 winced a little. "Enough with the speeches, okay? They make you sound silly."

"Do not! I think that crack I made about _Old Mother Hubbard_ was first class." Leo12 winked at Mike12. "Let's get ready, bro. It's gonna be a long day."

**TBC**


	19. Seeing Red, Part 1

**Location : Home World**

"The Raphael's have reached_ Turtle Prime_. The plan is in motion." Renet watched DonPrime as he kept vigil over the warehouse. "It's really happening. Isn't it?"

DonPrime nodded. "Yes, Renet. Everything is set. I just hope they keep their cool."

"If they don't, we are really _screwed._" Renet added. "How are Kev and Pete doing? Have you seen them yet?"

DonPrime shook his head. "No. The FootPrime patrol every fifteen minutes without fail. There has been no activity outside the building. Everything is happening inside, where I can't see it."

Renet gulped. "Come on guys._ You're up!_"

* * *

**Mission CodeWord : Raphael **

**Location : Turtle Prime **

**Objective : Save LeoPrime, MikePrime and RaphPrime from Sh'Okanabo **

**Main Enemies : FootPrime, Sh'Okanabo, Unknown Villain**

* * *

**Location : Turtle Prime**

The Raphael's landed silently on a building rooftop. The night was almost peaceful, the moon bright and inviting. The monochrome world was bathed in eerie moonlight, casting concerning shadows in every corner.

"I don't believe it." Raph03 smirked. "We're on the actual building we need to storm. _Way to go, Don._"

"Combined geek power." Raph87 grinned. "I wonder what their _combined_ IQ would be?"

"Something frightening, I would think." Raph12 crossed his arms and waited for an order. "Who's taking point on this little adventure anyway? I'm not a good choice for leader."

"Me neither. I just crack jokes and talk to random mystery people from Home World." Raph87 shrugged. "Not exactly the stuff leaders are made of."

"I'll do it." Raph07 said quietly. "I'm the oldest, and I'm a Master. It must be me."

"Cool." Raph03 was studying the roof for an entrance. "Can we get on, _Fearless Leader?_"

Raph07 grinned. "Please don't call me that_. Anything_ but that."

The Raphael's spread out a floor-map of the building on the rooftop and memorised it instantly. Two floors. One main room that the Prime's were being held in. Right by the front door.

"This roof has seen better days." Raph07 mused.

Raph03 agreed. "Yeah, I think they used some sort of cheap building material. We can probably use explosives to make a hole to the first floor."

Raph12 smirked. "No need guys. I found a _door_. Didn't bother to pick it - just stabbed my sai into the lock and forced it open._ You guys coming?_"

Raph07 shook his head with a slight smile. "Jumping the gun there, aren't we? Besides, we've discussed this already. Use a lock pick. It's quieter."

Raph12 shrugged. "Hey! We ain't got all day. We need to get in there now."

Raph03 pulled out a small torch from his bag. "This is a special _uv torch_, should make Sh'Okanabo _squeal_."

"_Let's go_." Raph07 led the way down a series of steps and found himself inside a corridor on the first floor. There were three empty rooms with the doors wide open. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere.

"Urgh, _bugs_." Raph03 shuddered.

"This floor has been abandoned for a long time." Raph07 mused. "We'll make that back room our base of operations. _Little Raph?_ Contact HQ and tell them that we've arrived. You other two, come with me."

Raph87 sat cross-legged on the dusty floor and fiddled with his communicator. "Raph's to base. Raph's to base. Do you hear me?"

"We hear you and we're following your progress on-screen. How's it looking?" Don03 asked, a curious edge to his voice.

"Like _the_ abandoned building that _time_ forgot, I guess. I'll keep you posted. The other Raph's are going to scope out the rest of the building." Raph87 looked towards a wall and waved. "_They_ liked that. _They_ laughed. The weird box thing from Home World filled with people. I really want to meet them. I bet they'd love a _stand-up _routine."

Leaving their bags of tools and equipment, the other three Raphael's scoured the first floor quickly. Abandoned was too tame a word. No-one had ventured onto this dusty floor for several years. There was a staircase that led to the ground floor at the far end. Raph07 quickly and stealthily made his way down and kept to the shadows.

Raph03 and Raph12 waited, hands on their sai's. They were taut and coiled, ready to fight if needed.

Raph07 appeared back up the stairs. "You waitin' for an_ invitation?_ Come on. There's another door down here."

The three Raphael's made their way down the stairs to a broad wooden door.

Raph12 scanned the door quickly and reached inside his wristband for a skeleton key, rolling his eyes at Raph07. "_Never leave The Lair without one ..._"

Raph03 hung back, guarding the rear. He kept a watchful eye on the staircase, and glanced back at his doppelgangers every now and again.

It took Raph12 less than ten seconds to open the door. Raph07 signalled for the other two to wait and then pushed open the door. Stealthily he made his way into an empty room and pressed his ear slit to another door on the far side.

He made a quick gesture with his right hand. Raph03 and Raph12 approached silently, flanking the leader by instinct. As they caught up with the older turtle, the two Raphael's waited for further instruction.

Raph07 was listening intently at the door. He gestured for the others to retreat back up to the dusty first floor and rejoin Raph87 at their temporary base.

Raph87 had the Donatello's on speaker. "How'd it go, guys?"

Raph 07 sat on the floor and gestured for the two remaining Raphael's to join him in sitting down. Raph03 didn't follow that order. He had just seen a cockroach scuttling behind a dusty set of drawers.

"There are at least _seven_ that I can hear. Maybe more. It looks like the Prime's are being held in the first room of the building near the front entrance. That's not too bright." Raph07 mused.

"We are talking about _Sh'Okanabo_ here. Not exactly the brightest light in the sky." Raph03 smirked from his standing position.

"Are you gonna sit down. You're giving me _whiplash_." Raph87 grumbled, fiddling with the communicator nervously.

"No. I_ ain't_ sitting down." Raph03 crossed his arms defiantly. "The room_ stinks_."

"_Sorry._" Raph87 gulped. "I was nervous. One just popped out."

"_Gross_, little guy. The last thing we need is to be knocked out by your gas." Raph03 laughed. "So, when we gonna _storm the castle?_"

Raph07 held up a hand for silence. "_Soon_. We need to formulate a plan first. We have the _element of surprise_. We need to use that."

"Yes, good strategy." Don03 piped up from the communicator. "A plan will make the odds better."

"Stop _back-seat leadering._" Raph03 grumbled. "Get back to what you are doing."

"Here the plan." Raph07 commanded, bringing the room back to order. "_Square_ and _small_ Raph, get up to the roof. Check out if there is a window to the front room. If not, enter by the front door. Make sure you storm the room at exactly _o'seven hundred_. Got it?"

Raph12 saluted dramatically and Raph87 copied. The little guy looked over at the opposite wall and said in a dry voice. "This guy thinks he's _Cyrus the Great!_ What a _concept!_"

"Can you _stop_ doing that?" Raph12 whacked Raph87 over the head. "It really freaks me out!"

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Raph03 watched, shaking his head, as Raph12 and Raph87 left. "Take the other door?"

Raph07 nodded. "Yep. I'm going for distraction. We Raphael's entering the room at the same time from different points. Should make everyone lose their heads for a while."

Raph03 smiled. "Not bad. Keep going with all this and I might just have to come up a name for you. How'd you like _Intrepid Leader?_"

Raph07 scoffed. "Yeah,_ right_. Just call me Raph. I _hate_ stuff like that."

"No problem, _Intrepid Leader._" Raph03 earned a whack on the head for that, which made him laugh out loud. "Hey! I aint _Mikey!_"

"Come on, we have fifteen minutes to get into position before we storm the room." Raph07 motioned for Raph03 to follow.

The two turtles made their way down the stairs and across the empty room to the door at the far side. Raph07 placed his ear slit against the door again, listening intently to the chatter from the other side.

In ninja sign language, he asked _how long before_ _o'seven hundred_.

Raph03 answered back in sign. _Seven minutes_.

Both turtles waited for the moment to come.

On the roof, Raph12 and Raph87 made their way down the side of the building with rope. Raph12 spotted a window and signalled for Raph87 to continue climbing down.

Raph12 waited by the window as the time ticked by. He smiled gleefully at the thought of smashed glass everywhere.

Raph87 found the front door and waited as silently as a shadow. He had picked the lock silently, and was waiting for the moment to kick the door wide open.

* * *

_Four minutes to go._

Raph03's muscles began to tense in anticipation. His hands tightened on his sai's.

* * *

_Three minutes to go._

Raph07 stood back from the door and stood in a stance. His muscles were taut with the effort of restraining himself from kicking down the door.

* * *

_Two minutes to go._

Raph12's grip on the window sill tightened. He started to push back and prepare himself to barrel through the window.

* * *

_One minute to go._

Raph87 gulped and said under his breath. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Then it was time to act.

_And all hell broke loose._

**TBC**


	20. Seeing Red, Part 2

_(Amended Version)_

_Special Mention : A huge thank you and mega hug to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who has helped me shape this chapter into something I'm finally proud of. This was a tough cookie, and I wasn't happy with the earlier result. I hope the changes are satisfactory._

_Quick Message : A huge thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. I want to get it right for everyone who loves this, and I hope to write a worthy sequel to the original and fantastic 'Turtles Forever'. I have been altering the story as I go along if someone comments on something not quite right - so thanks everyone for keeping the fic heading in the right direction._

* * *

_No plan survives contact with the enemy._

Leo12 had once told Raph12 that _exact_ phrase after hearing it from Master Splinter. However, experiencing the real thing - _whilst following orders from a different leader_ - was quite another matter.

Raph12 barreled through the window with brute force. _Without thinking_. He landed in a roll as the glass shattered into a million fragments and landed everywhere.

Then he looked down. His right leg was _oozing_ blood and a glass shard was sticking out. He raised an eye ridge and huffed in annoyance. "Aw,_ hell_."

The room was in a major panic at the arrival of the four Raphael's. Raph07 had kicked open the back door and had entered the room a second later, followed immediately by Raph03. Both turtles looked battle-ready, their eyes focused on the confusion before them.

The front door had been kicked open with such force it was hanging off its hinges. Raph87 emerged, his face set and determined. He was limping slightly.

Raph07 spied Raph12 tugging on the glass shard in an attempt to free himself. "_Don't_ pull it out!" Raph07 shouted over to Raph12, his face contorted with worry. "_Trust me_. You'll bleed less."

The room was full of terror. The air was claustrophobic and heavy with tension. Several black-clad FootPrime were running about aimlessly. The three TurtlePrimes were tied to chairs and huddled together in the centre of the room. They were seemingly unconscious, and were floppy against their restraints.

Raph07 ran forward, adrenaline coursing through him, and tackled three FootPrime with surprising ease. He twisted elegantly among the three monochrome men and jabbed them in quick succession. His mighty fists felled them like skittles, and as they dropped unconscious before him, he ran his eyes over his battling dimensional duplicates.

Raph87 leapt through the confused ninja and untied the three TurtlePrimes instantly. The little guy was talking to them gently, encouraging them to regain consciousness. He slapped RaphPrime in the face suddenly, losing his patience, and shook the turtle's shoulder in dismay. RaphPrime's eyes shot open. He glared at Raph87 and stood up in a fluid movement, as did his brothers.

"Not you again. Thought we took care of_ you!_" Raph03 spied Sh'Okanabo through the confusion. Aiming his uv torch, Raph03 shot a single blast at the monster. Sh'Okanabo took a step back, his bulky hands shielding his face from the pain.

"You will never defeat me! I am Sh'Okanabo. _I destroy worlds_. You will fall before me this day."

"Yeah, yeah. _Blah, blah, blah_. We've heard all this crud before." Raph03 suddenly spied the TurtlePrimes rising from their chairs. There was something ... _wrong_ ... about them. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly realised what was amiss. The TurtlePrimes were monochrome, except for one thing. _Their bright red eyes_.

"_Little Raph!_ Get out of the way!" Raph03 shouted at Raph87, his arm elevated in alarm. "They've been _slimed!_"

"_What?_" Raph87 spun around to face the TurtlePrimes. "We're here to save you guys. Come on, you remember me? One of the _pudgy_ ones?"

The resounding crack made Raph03 wince as Raph87 sailed past him and hit the wall. LeoPrime had delivered a forceful blow using his right arm and a powerul chamber punch. Raph87 was out cold.

Aiming the uv torch at the TurtlePrimes, Raph03 lit them up. Growling in agony, the Primes howled with rage. Slowly but surely they returned to themselves. Sh'Okanabo's infection smouldered as it was destroyed by the light. A smell of burning flooded the room, and Raph03 gagged a little. Looking around themselves, the Primes blinked in astonishment. Their eyes had returned to white orbs, wide with confusion.

"What?_ What's happening?_" LeoPrime asked, bewilderment evident on his face.

"We're under attack! _Don't_ get slimed again!" Raph03 shouted.

"_Behind you!_" LeoPrime's eyes widened in panic. He raised a muscled arm in warning. "_Watch out!_"

Raph03 felt the blow crush him from above before darkness swallowed his awareness. Sh'Okanabo had appeared behind him. Distracted, Raph03 failed to notice the monster looming over him. Sh'Okanabo's giant first descended from above, hitting Raphael on the back of the head and the turtle crumpled to the floor in an unconsious heap. The uv torch shattered to useless pieces on the floor, and Raph03 lay unmoving on the ground.

Raph12 was tackled from behind by a black-clad ninja. He grappled with his assailant, trying to shift the man off-balance. The scuffle lasted a few moments until the ninja's eyes fell on the wound in the turtles right leg. His evil eyes widened with sudden understanding. Reaching down, the ninja elbowed Raph12 hard in the face. As the turtle floundered, the combatant tore the glass shard out from the injured leg. The ninja watched in glee as Raph12 fell to the floor, howling in pain.

"_Turtles! Fight with honour!_" LeoPrime leapt over to Raph12 and kicked the villain in the neck with a particularly brutal roundhouse. He bolstered the injured turtle, concern lacing his words. "You okay?"

Raph12 nodded at the monochrome leader. "Just gotta tie this off and I'm back in the game."

Raph07 appraised the situation. Three Raphael's were down, but the TurtlePrimes were now free and fighting back. He had been sneaking behind Sh'Okanabo - _recognising him as the greatest threat_ - and now he pounced. Sai's digging into the purple flesh, Sh'Okanabo screamed and turned. He easily threw off the lithe turtle and slammed him into the floor with a loud crack.

"_Foot Ninja!_ Hold your ground!" MikePrime turned and found himself confronted by a new threat. A squat, heavily built Asian man glared directly at the Prime. He stormed forward, punching and kicking as MikePrime fell back defending. "_I am Tatsu!_ You will fall by my superior fighting ability."

Tatsu delivered a lethal combination of quick successive moves. He started with a few quick jabs and a front kick to assess MikePrime's fighting capability. The monochrome turtle easily blocked the first assault, so Tatsu ramped his fighting up a notch. He launched a spinning back-fist that MikePrime blocked and then spun into a roundhouse kick. MikePrime dodged easily out of the way and rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Dude, _get outta my face_." MikePrime drop-kicked Tatsu and watched as the man tumbled unconscious to the ground. The TurtlePrimes were gaining the advantage as the number of FootPrime dwindled. LeoPrime was giving his usual narration, bolstered by the thinning number of enemies. LeoPrime landed a forceful butterfly kick on his final assailants as they sailed out of the room and closed the door behind them. RaphPrime high-fived his brother and they both turned to watch the remaining conscious combatants.

Raph12 was fighting FootPrime with a relentless determination, his leg weeping blood through the make-shift temporary bandage he had tied across his wound. The TurtlePrimes immediately went to the younger turtles assistance, claiming bruising blows on the FootPrime and turning the focus of their assault from Raph12 onto themselves. Raph12 panted, glad of the reprieve, and his hand automatically went to his wound as he collapsed on the floor.

Raph03 groaned and looked around himself. Shakily getting to his feet he looked at the war raging around him. Raph87 was still in an unconscious heap from being thrown across the room. Raph07 was out cold with Sh'Okanabo preparing to deliver a final blow to the unconscious turtle.

Raph03 leapt at Sh'Okanabo before he delivered his final blow to the unconscious turtle beneath him. Pushing Sh'Okanabo back bodily, Raph03 relied on the one talent he was known for. Using all his strength, he pushed the villain out of the broken window and into the sunlight. Sh'Okanabo fell backwards, screaming in sudden pain, and dropped heavily onto the sidewalk below. He exploded in a great splash of purple_ goop_, colouring the colourless sidewalk with a disgusting colourful stain that spread and disappeared down the sewer drain.

Raph03 watched the goop drain away and sucked in a deep breath. He walked over to Raph07 and found the turtle regaining awareness. He watched the lithe turtle get to his feet clumsily, ready to bolster the leader if he fell.

"I'm okay. Check the_ little guy_." Raph07 waved towards Raph87 who was still in a heap on the floor.

Raph12 limped over to the seemingly lifeless turtle. He rolled the little guy over and watched his face for any movement, any sign of life. The small turtle seemed broken and battered, his body horribly fragile. Floppy and unresponsive, Raph12 began to panic. He lifted the little guy into his arms and considered CPR as he shook the smaller body, desperately trying to wake Raph87.

"Come on little guy! Wake up! I'm sorry for tying you up in the dojo. Come back to us, buddy! I promise_ I'll never do it again!_"

Raph87 cracked open an eye and smiled broadly at his square counterpart. "_Really?_ You really mean it?"

Raph12 looked over at the TurtlePrimes and then winked at Raph87. Then his expression became serious and he growled affectionately at the smaller turtle. "If you tell anyone_ I'll beat the green off of you!_"

Raph87 giggled and allowed his doppelganger to help him to his feet. "I'm so glad I have a _shell_. I'm so glad I am a _turtle_." He winced and almost fell backwards onto his shell. Raph12 caught the small turtle and held him upright. "I really misjudged the force needed to kick open that door. My leg is gonna hurt for _weeks!_"

"Everyone okay?" Raph07 looked around the small group of victors. All turtles nodded, their expressions solemn. Battle was over. They had won.

"I think I almost gave Home World a heart attack." Raph87 sighed, staring at the wall and winked to his voyeurs. "I may be little, but I'm as tough as nails!"

Raph07 laughed and approached the three homogeneous Primes. "We have to get back to Third Earth. To the Donatello's. _Immediately._"

LeoPrime nodded and signalled for his brothers to follow the Raphael's back through the portal back to _Third Earth_.

The Raphael's had been successful in their mission.

_The Primes were safe._

**TBC**


	21. Walking Wounded

_A great thank you to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who has helped me expand this chapter and make it worthy of posting up here. Thanks! I appreciate it!_

_Thanks for all the reviews you've given me - I am still having a load of fun with this. It makes me feel all warm inside to know that people are enjoying reading this story. I might actually have a future in writing someday!_

_I have sketched some drawings from this fic and they are on DeviantArt under Hannurdock. Presently there are two drawings. A group shot of all the Raph's together, from the different dimensions. The other drawing is of the Primes with their red eyes getting ready to rumble. Hope you enjoy them. They are taken from movie/tv stills from all dimensions and sketched with a basic pencil. Nothing major, I just wanted some artwork to go with this story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"We have _injured_ coming through!" Don03 shouted to everyone as the portal opened and a bunch of exhausted ninja warriors came limping in.

The Primes followed behind the Raphael's, watching their new surroundings warily. They were a stark contrast to this new world, and the thought of blending in with their surroundings wasn't even worth considering. There was no way to vanish when you stand out in such a huge way.

"_Wow!_" Casey exclaimed. "Well done, guys!" He ran forward and shook Raph03's hand. "It was _incredible!_"

"My sons!" Master Splinter looked up and watched the procession of Raphael's arrive. "Congratulations on your successful mission!"

"Come straight through into the lab." Don03 ushered the Raphael's into the room. Leatherhead and April froze as the walking wounded shuffled painfully into the lab. Don12, Don07 and Don87 stopped what they were doing and gasped in unison.

Raph12 limped over to a chair and sat down heavily. Raph87 collapsed beside him on the floor. Both turtles groaned aloud, startling their dimensional Don's into action. Don87 paled as he saw his sibling in distress.

"Raph? You okay, buddy?" Don12 ran over to his brother and investigated the wound on his leg. "Was it a dagger? A sword?"

Raph12 scoffed. "No. A shard of glass. I decided to smash my way in_ through a window_."

"_Square Don_, get back to your post! I'll handle the wounded." Don03 ushered Don12 back to the monitors. He sat beside Don07, watching the monitors with an intense concentration.

"The Leo's and Mikey's have reached Home World. We keep rotating tracking duties between us." Don03 explained to a very weary Raph12.

"Am I gonna bleed to death?" Raph12 looked intently at Don03, his voice a low growl. "If not, patch me up and_ I'll be off_. The little guy took a big hit. Check him over first."

Don03 knelt beside a whimpering Raph87. "You okay. You look greener than usual."

Raph87 looked up at Don03 in confusion for a moment. Then he said in a very small voice; "I want _my_ Donatello."

Don87 came running across immediately with a first aid kit. He held out his right hand in front of his dimensional brother's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five." Raph87 squinted. "How is that _possible?_"

Don87 looked up at Don03. "Concussion. I_ think_. He'll need to stay awake for a while so I can monitor him."

"I want to sleep." Raph87 complained. "I haven't felt this drained since Michelangelo accidentally zapped me with your _strength sapper device_."

Don87 chuckled. "Not right now, Raphael. You need to keep awake."

"I'll make sure he doesn't fall asleep. Keep monitoring the Leo's." Raph07 walked over to the little turtle and picked him up easily. "I'll put him on the couch. Keep him company."

"You okay, Raph?" Don03 turned to his own dimensional brother.

"Took a few knocks, but I'm okay. How's the Leo's doin'?" Raph03 rummaged through the first aid kit, picking out a bandage and some antiseptic as he observed Raph12's wound. "You might need stitches, but this will do for now."

Carefully cleaning out the wound and bandaging the injury, Raph03 looked over at the Donatello's. "Any news as yet?"

"Nothing yet. Their mission has only just started." Don03's eyes widened with alarm. "Where are the Primes?"

* * *

Master Splinter poured tea for the monochrome turtles before him. "My sons, we will meditate together. You are safe in my home."

LeoPrime looked around himself. The surroundings were unsettling - too colourful, too cartoony. He gulped a little and then faced the rat with a gentle smile. "It might take us a while to get used to this. It's very bright here. The colours are a little ... overwhelming."

Master Splinter nodded in understanding. "Everything will be all right. Come sit in the dojo with me. We will clear our minds and relax our bodies."

The Primes followed Master Splinter into the dojo, glancing over at the sofa as they passed. Raph07 had Raph87 cuddled close and was telling him a story to keep the small turtle awake.

RaphPrime listened and smiled to himself. "These turtles aren't half bad. _I like them_."

MikePrime nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They are kinda _cute_. I want to cuddle the little Raph. He put his neck on the line for us."

"Not right now, Mikey." LeoPrime interjected. "Let us follow Master Splinter to the dojo. We need to relax and de-stress before anything else."

The Primes sat on a practice mat before Master Splinter and sipped their teas.

"My sons have told me all about you. You are always welcome in our Lair."

LeoPrime nodded. "We're just a little weirded out. That's all. It's not everyday you cross dimensions and hang out with versions of yourself."

An angry growl suddenly interrupted the conversation. LeoPrime looked down at the floor. He sighed heavily, and then looked over at RaphPrime.

"We failed, sensei. We were caught." RaphPrime spat out angrily. "We would commit _seppuku_ if we could. We aren't worthy of the title of ninja."

"_Raphael!_" Splinter countered the aggressive tone with a commanding voice. "You will never speak of_ seppuku_ again! Suicide is a cowardly way out. Where there is life, there is hope."

RaphPrime hung his head in shame. "We failed. We always kick ass. What happened this time?"

Master Splinter sighed and considered his next words carefully. "My sons, failure is a part of living life as a ninja. Failure is a possibility in every battle. We strive to succeed, but must be ready to accept failure and assistance when required."

LeoPrime nodded. In a small voice he added; "In our world, you fail and_ die_. No-one comes to your rescue."

"That has already been proven untrue." Splinter brightened and placed a furry paw on the leader's shoulder. "You are immeasurably important to the multiverse. Let us speak of death no more."

LeoPrime nodded and glanced over at RaphPrime. He was still agitated, his face strained as if he wanted to say more but felt that he could not.

"Anyway, I wonder if pizza tastes the same in this world." MikePrime turned to LeoPrime in an attempt to lighten the mood. "We'll have to try it out."

LeoPrime shook his head in disgust and shuddered. "Eat this world's _colourful concoctions_. Absolutely not. I'd rather eat my own arm band."

"Might taste wonderful. Even better with all that colour." MikePrime nudged LeoPrime's arm playfully. "You really_ not_ gonna try it?"

LeoPrime shrugged. "I guess I could manage a slice."

Master Splinter laughed at the three boys before him. "I'm sure that our world's pizza will live up to your expectations."

LeoPrime was still glancing at RaphPrime. His fists were balled up and he was breathing heavily.

It was only a matter of time before RaphPrime exploded in rage. Nothing could distract his angry sibling for long.

LeoPrime sighed and turned away from everyone.

_It was going to be a long day._

* * *

"You know what happened next?" Raph07 asked in a dramatic voice.

"What? _What?_" Raph87's eyes were wide open and he was listening excitedly. "_Tell me!_"

"We knocked Shredder's_ helmet_ off! That guy has serious confidence issues. He ran off and almost hit the wall escaping. That was good." Raph07 laughed, remembering the battle fondly. "He was definitely losing his edge. We beat him permanently soon after."

"_Permanently?_" Raph87 looked confused. "How'd you mean?"

Raph07 shifted the smaller turtles weight a little. His arm was wedged underneath the little guy's shell and it was losing feeling. "You know. Killed him."

"You killed a guy?" Raph87's eyes widened in alarm. "_What kind of turtle am I cuddling up to?_"

"We didn't have a choice." Raph07 said. "It might come to that for you guys one day."

Raph87 shook his head vehemently. "No way,_ dude!_ Our Shredder isn't much of a threat. He's a pain in the backside, but we wouldn't kill him for that."

"If it comes down to it, you might have to." Raph07 said firmly. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to."

"I'd never kill someone." Raph87 said, equally as firmly. "_I'd die first!_"

"Let's hope _not_." Raph07 mused. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway, you want to hear how we slipped into Foot HQ and found a huge stash of stolen ancient weapons? They were relics, but they really made Leo's day."

Raph87 sighed and tried to put his head down to sleep. "Let me have a nap. I'm so tired."

"Can't let you, little Raph." Raph07 shook the smaller turtle to keep him conscious. "You have a concussion. You need to stay awake."

"I'm warm and comfy. I want to sleep." Raph87 snuggled closer to the older turtle and buried his face in his plastron. "I just want a few minutes."

Raph07 moved away. He sat up and forced Raph87 to sit up too. "Want to have a walk round The Lair? It'll keep you from dozing off."

Raph87 nodded his head. He wasn't pleased with being kept awake, but he knew a little walk would help detract his attention from his tiredness. "Sure. Might as well. I'm not gonna fall asleep if I'm walking round."

Raph07 led the smaller turtle around The Lair. They walked in silence and waited to hear news of the other mission.

The Lair was filled with a mounting agitation.

_It was now the Michelangelo's and Leonardo's turn to save the day._

**TBC**


	22. Mirror Image

_Chapter 22 is up! This is the last chapter before the next battle sequence. A huge thanks to my beta, Onlymehere, for keeping me on track and focused. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. Means a lot :) Thanks again!_

_I don't think I've added a general disclaimer so I'll add one now. TMNT are not mine. :P_

_Crabapplered wrote a rant about each of the turtles and mentioned the scene where Mikey was hit with a pipe. I'm paying tribute to her rant with this chapter, I really enjoyed it - and it felt like she captured a lot about the turtles that has been missed in fandom._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Don03 asked. "A concussion might affect their world differently."

"I'm _positive_." Don12 assured. "It's okay for the little Raph to sleep as long as we wake him up and check he's cognizant every thirty minutes. It would be a mercy to let him sleep at this point. He's exhausted. That tall Raph is tired too. They could use some shut-eye. _Trust me_."

"Okay. If you say so." Don87 walked out of the lab and intercepted the walking duo. "Guys, you can get some sleep. We'll wake you every thirty minutes and check you're okay. Get your heads down."

Raph07 sighed with relief. He put his arm around the little guy's shoulders. "Come on short stuff. Let's go nap on the sofa."

Raph87 smiled a little. "_Yeah!_ That sofa looks really good right now."

As Raph07 and Raph87 cuddled up on the sofa, Don03 fetched a blanket and draped it over them both.

"Sweet dreams, guys." Don03 chuckled as he left them both with their eyes closed. Raph87 fell asleep immediately, snoring softly against the older turtles plastron.

"I'll check them every thirty minutes." Don12 smiled. He had his arms folded and was standing in the lab door frame, observing the scene before him. "I know what I'm doing. My brothers have had concussion many times before. _Especially Mikey_."

Don03 watched the sleeping pair for a moment, and then moved back into the lab.

Leatherhead and April were smiling and nudging each other playfully.

"What's up with you guys?" Don03 asked with a grin.

"Those Raphael's are _so cute_. I want to take that little one home and adopt him." April cooed.

"Yes, I have to confess, I have a soft spot for those normally angry guys." Leatherhead said thoughtfully.

"A soft spot, eh?" Raph12 chuckled darkly. "They could pound you into the floor without a thought. I've seen_ first-hand_ how tough they are."

Don03 choked back a laugh. "Whoever would have thought Raphael would be so protective of_ himself?_"

* * *

There was yelling and shouting coming from the dojo.

Raph03 watched the door curiously and then saw the monochrome version of himself exit in a complete rage. He stalked out of The Lair with LeoPrime hot on his heels. Raph03 followed silently and listened to the two colourless turtles having a heated debate.

"Come back! _Raphael!_" LeoPrime followed the angered turtle into the sewer tunnels. "He's only trying to _help!_ Have some _respect_."

"I know that, _stupid!_" Raphael screamed back. He slammed his fist into a tunnel wall and LeoPrime winced at the resulting crack.

"_Easy._ We failed once. We _won't_ do it again." LeoPrime wrung his hands in anxiety. "We'll make sure we're _never_ in this position again!"

"Everything okay here?" Raph03 emerged from the shadows. "Our sewers are like a maze. Unless you know the routes, best to stay in The Lair."

"We're okay." LeoPrime stated in an emotionless voice, his face a mask of control. "We'll be back in a short while."

RaphPrime was steaming away, his fists clenched and was trembling violently. "We _failed_, Leo! How is that _okay?_"

LeoPrime shrugged and turned away. He was rapidly losing patience with his hot-headed sibling.

"Let me talk to him." Raph03 said gently to LeoPrime. "Go back to The Lair. We'll be back in a while."

LeoPrime nodded wearily and then walked away with a sigh.

Raph03 turned to face the enraged Prime. "I don't think talking is gonna help. _Fight me_."

RaphPrime gnashed his teeth in fury. "Believe me, you _don't_ want me to come at you."

"I can take it. Come on. Show me what ya got." Raph03 moved into a defensive stance and beckoned the infuriated turtle forward.

With a growl RaphPrime leapt forward. He extended his arm to punch Raph03 in the jaw. At the last moment, Raph03 moved out of the way and RaphPrime sailed into the tunnel wall.

"_I'm gonna kill you!_" RaphPrime jumped to his feet in an instant and attacked Raph03 with rapid yet unfocused offensive moves. His kicks and punches were sloppy, and his defences allowed penetration.

Raph03 rolled his eyes and smiled. "_Gee_, it really _is_ easy to defeat me when I'm in a blind rage."

RaphPrime pinned his doppelganger to the ground, breathing heavily. He whipped out his sai and pointed the centre prong over the turtles right eye. "_Gonna ... Gonna ..._"

"Yeah? _What?_ Gonna poke my eye out._ Do it then._" Raph03 grabbed the other turtles wrist suddenly, prising the sai from his grasp within an instant. "Gotta watch that temper, bro. It's gonna get you into trouble. Or get someone else _killed_. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

RaphPrime got to his feet. The red mist of anger was dissolving, and he realised just what he had come close to doing. He could have killed Raph03 in a blind rage. He trembled a little, and then turned to face his multi-dimensional duplicate in shame. "I ... I ... I'm _sorry_, dude. I don't know what happened. I could have_ killed_ you."

"Not really. I'm not made of porcelain." Raph03 grinned and held out his hand to the surprised Prime. "_Truce?_"

RaphPrime took the offered hand with a small smile. "Truce."

"Come on, tough guy. We're going top-side." Raph03 gestured for RaphPrime to follow him to the surface.

"Isn't it _daytime?_" RaphPrime scowled. "What kind of _ninja_ goes top-side during the _day?_"

"Ever heard of _alleyways?_ They have plenty of shadows. You'll be fine." Raph03 led the way to a manhole cover and the two turtles emerged in broad daylight in a narrow alleyway. Finding a fire escape to a rooftop, Raph03 led the way. He moved silently and cautiously, glancing below him to ensure his colourless doppelganger was following.

Once they had reached the rooftop, Raph03 merely gazed at the people walking below. They were carefree and some were bouncing happily along the sidewalks. There were some business-types who were rushed, but the majority were chatting away and letting the sunshine fall upon them.

"A whole different world in the day, _eh?_" Raph03 sighed.

RaphPrime nodded in amazement. "People walk differently at night. They are more wary. Shadows become enemies to those who fear the darkness."

Raph03 threw his head back and smiled. He let the sun shine down brightly on his face and felt the gentle warmth surround his body. "You really appreciate the sun when you're cold-blooded."

RaphPrime laughed. His anxiety was melting with the feeling of safety that surrounded him. The sun was a warm embrace, filling him with security. He felt a little giddy. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. Failure just _isn't_ in my language."

Raph03 sat on the roof and lay down on his shell. He stretched out, effectively sunbathing, and RaphPrime hesitated for a moment. "Come on down. Get some sun. We don't usually have the opportunity."

RaphPrime followed Raph03's example and lay down on his shell. It was a delicate balancing act and RaphPrime wobbled around for a moment before turning around and settling on his belly. "We _never_ see the sun back home. We keep to the shadows when we move around at night."

"Even shadows need a bit of sun every now and again." Raph03 lazily drawled. "You guys are so uptight. You need to mellow a bit."

RaphPrime closed his eyes and let the sun slowly warm his body. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. "Have you ever failed?"

Raph03 looked over at the Prime and nodded. "Who _hasn't?_ I've failed. My bro's have failed. We all fail."

"How do you handle defeat?" RaphPrime asked curiously, watching the other turtle bathe himself in the daylight without a care in the world.

"I sometimes _don't_. You _can_ feel angry and disappointed with yourself, you know. I usually go find some thugs and give 'em a beating. That always makes me feel better. We've had some really big failures._ Shell_, we've made so many mistakes I couldn't even count 'em." Raph03 sighed. He got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the building. "We keep going 'cause we're _needed_. Whether we make mistakes or not. It don't matter. They need us. _People_." He gestured to the humans walking around beneath them.

"I guess. I just get so ..."

"Angry?" Raph03 finished. "Yeah, you're a member of the _Raph Club_. Part of your nature. Apart from that little Raph, we all get mad and do stupid things at times. I almost killed my little brother with a pipe once. How _stupid_ can you get?"

"_What?_ How did that happen?" RaphPrime's mouth fell open in shock.

"I got _mad_. Mikey beat me in sparring and I came at him from behind with a _metal pipe_. Leo held me back before I could connect with his head." Raph03 looked at the ground, his face red with shame. "I probably woulda _killed him_ if that thing had hit his head. I saw red. Couldn't see straight. Only knew one thing - Mikey was gonna get it."

"How do you get over something like that?" RaphPrime asked, watching the people walking below.

"Still_ learning_ how to handle my rages. It aint easy. _Hey!_" Raph03's eyes opened wide with surprise. "You're the_ first_ guy I've ever told this to. I've never even told Master Splinter all this."

RaphPrime smiled. He patted an arm on Raph03's shoulder encouragingly. "Then maybe you should start talking to those closest to you. It's something we _both_ need to do."

Raph03 nodded and gestured for RaphPrime to follow him. "Let's get back home. We might be needed if the Leo's and Mikey's get into trouble in Home World. I want to be on hand in case they need us."

RaphPrime followed his dimensional duplicate. He was calmer now, more reflective.

* * *

MikePrime watched as his dimensional brother entered with his head bowed. "Any luck, Leo?"

"No. Hot headed_ moron_." LeoPrime was in a foul mood. "We're _missing_ a _brother_ and all he can talk about his failure and how he should kill himself. If that's how he feels, maybe he should just do it."

"You don't mean that." MikePrime said. "He's just angry. He feels helpless."

"_Don't we all?_" LeoPrime countered, his eyes flashing with anger. "He's _not the only one_. It isn't easy being here while our _multi-coloured bandanna brothers_ take on our enemies. It isn't right to be sitting this one out."

"We _haven't_ got a choice." MikePrime said. "If we die, _everyone dies_."

LeoPrime nodded, and then added in a low growling voice. "_Doesn't mean I have to like it, Mike_."

**TBC**


	23. Exposition

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic! I've reached over 100 reviews! I feel honoured that everyone feels its good enough to leave a comment. Thanks to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who has done a wonderful job of keeping this writing on track. Thanks!_

* * *

**Mission CodeWord : Leonardo**

**Location : Home World**

**Objective : Stop ShredderPrime**

**Main Enemies : ShredderPrime, FootPrime, Hun and Stockman**

* * *

The Leonardo's and Michelangelo's dropped through to Home World, landing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

"Guess this is the place." Leo03 checked his transmitter. "You hear me, Don?"

"Loud and clear. Be careful, bro." Don03's voice was clear, despite the dimensional interference.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Leo03 nodded at Leo07. "Okay, you got a plan?"

Leo07 nodded. "We stealthily scope the warehouse and convene on the enemy. We'll take out any stragglers and attack the main group together."

"I wouldn't go in there _just yet._" DonPrime stepped out from behind a crumbling wall of bricks. "We have to talk first."

Renet followed the Prime with a pale face. "Hi guys. Sorry about all of this. You wouldn't believe the wheels in motion right now."

"_Renet?_" Leo03 stepped forward warily. "What's going on here?"

"Renet! How are you, babe?" Mike03 waved at the trembling Timestress.

"Guys. This warehouse is the base of the original Shredder. You'd know him as _ShredderPrime_."

"How'd he end up behind this?" Leo03 asked curiously. "Is he angry we threw him off the roof back in TurtlePrime?"

"Um, well, _yes_ actually. The original Shredder was really upset with you guys. He wanted revenge. However, with no dimensional portal, it wasn't much of a problem. Until Savanti Romero showed up and offered him revenge if they allied up against you. Then it became _serious_." Renet gulped. "They figured that they could destroy the turtle multiverse if they used the sceptre from Lord Simultaneous. The sceptre is essentially made up of time crystals. Shatter the crystals and you have infinite means of dimensional transport."

"_Our_ Donatello didn't need crystals." Leo87 rolled his eyes. "He can make dimensional portal openers like they were can openers."

"Anyways, we didn't get wind of any of this until the original Shredder and Savanti Romero came into our Fortress between time and space. They caught us unawares, and my Lord was killed. I managed to escape before they captured me." Renet looked at the ground, fighting back a sob. "That makes me _Lady_ Simultaneous. As his apprentice, I was being prepared to take his place and carry on the Time Lineage."

"It's all right, Renet. Please continue." Leo03 stepped forward and patted Renet reassuringly on the arm.

"I went to TurtlePrime to enlist the original turtles help. Savanti Romero was one step ahead of me and had sent a minion to capture them._ This_ Prime escaped, but the others were captured." Renet pointed at DonPrime who nodded grimly. "I barely got to this Donatello in time. We've been flitting between dimensions trying to work out the _Master Plan_. We were the ones who sent different dimensional turtles to Third Earth using a crystal shard from the main time sceptre and Prime Donatello's genius. Figured we could use all the help we could get."

"The _Master Plan?_" Leo07 looked at his multi-dimensional brothers. The Mikey's all paled and gulped simultaneously.

DonPrime nodded towards the Mikey's. "There were two parts to the Master Plan. Firstly, use us Primes. Using Sh'Okanabo's slime, they would enlist our unwilling co-operation and use us against the turtle multiverse as a whole. However, the multi-dimensional Raphael's freed them not so long ago. The rest of the Primes are now safe."

"Way to go Raphael!" Leo87 grinned widely.

"The second part of the Master Plan involves this place. _Home World_." Renet gestured to the world around her. "The original Shredder is currently in this dimension. Along with mutant Hun and Baxter Stockman. They are trying to destroy the original drawing that started all of turtle life."

"Drawing?" Leo07 asked, his eye ridge raised in disbelief. "A _placemat_ started this all?"

"_Placemat?_" Renet looked confused. "Why a_ placemat?_ No, this was a drawing on a piece of paper. It's been stolen and I think the Prime Shredder wants to destroy it. No _drawing_, no_ turtles_."

"Then we get the drawing back." Leo03 said. "Why haven't they just destroyed it already? It would be easier for them to just burn it up or shred it."

Renet looked over at DonPrime and they snuck a glance at the Mikey's. "There's more at stake than just a drawing. Savanti Romero is keeping tabs on everything from the Fortress. He's feeding intel to ShredderPrime. They probably already know you guys are here."

"What _aren't_ you telling us, Renet?" Leo03's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Trust me. You have everything you need to know right now. You have to defeat ShredderPrime and get that drawing back." Renet and DonPrime slipped back into the shadows. "Good luck, guys. I'll be keeping my fingers crossed for you."

"I guess that means they won't be helping us with this." Leo03 shrugged and turned to his dimensional Mikey. "_Figures._"

"It doesn't change anything. The objective is still the same." Leo07 nodded towards the pale and shaken Mikey's. "You guys okay?"

Mike03 nodded, teeth chattering in fear. "We're good. _I think_."

"We'll be fine." Mike07 nodded. "Let's get on with this."

"Yeah. Let's get this party started." Mike87 rubbed his hands together. "Time to kick some_ serious shell._"

**TBC**


	24. Eye of the Storm, Part 1

_As the previous chapter was quite short, I have completed the first part of the action sequence for everyone. Two chapters instead of one! I've been a little sick which is why the writing has been slow for a while now. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. A big shout out to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who came up with the ingenious line "Stockmannnnnnnnnnnnn!" - thanks for that :) I love it. _

* * *

**Location : Home World**

Leo03 unravelled a blueprint of the warehouse and lay it on the ground. The other turtles gathered around, memorising the layout of the warehouse with trained eyes in seconds.

The whole building was divided into five rooms. The main bulk was the warehouse, spanning most of the facility. At the rear was four smaller self-contained rooms that had been added for comfort. Two larger rooms led to a smaller bathroom and kitchenette.

Heat signatures from the sensor they had brought indicated that several FootPrime were patrolling the area. There was a single presence before the self-contained rooms - as if _guarding_ them from intrusion.

Inside the first room was one being. Inside the other room were four heat signatures. To get to the second room, you had to go through the first room - which meant _confronting whoever was in there_. There was no way around this - it was inevitable.

Leo07 led the way down into the warehouse. The other turtles followed him with an easy stealth. The Leonardo's had an intense focus and concentration about them. The Michelangelo's were pale and determined, following behind the leaders with an agile grace.

The main part of the building -_ the warehouse_ - was simply a giant room with boxes piled high on various racking. FootPrime were moving silently around the area - paying close attention to the shadows. The rooms were a private area at the back of the building which could only be accessed by the one door.

The Leonardo's quickly dispatched any FootPrime that ventured too close to the turtles shadowed area. One minute the FootPrime's were walking along, the next minute they had disappeared from view with a fluid move from one of the leaders. The Leonardo's were graceful and lethal. They moved with precision timing - grabbing the men from behind with a headlock and forcing them backwards and into the shadows. A little pressure sent the men into unconsciousness, and then the body was lowered to the floor.

The Mikey's hung back, waiting for direction. They were quite happy to let the Leonardo's take centre stage, and simply watched with narrowed eyes as the Leo's ploughed through the FootPrime easily.

"_Mikey's?_ Circle around and head to the back of the building. We'll cut our way through the front one ninja at a time." Leo07 signalled to everyone and they all melted silently into the shadows.

They were invisible to their adversaries. FootPrime were taken unawares and lay unconscious throughout the building as the Leonardo's edged forward. The racking with its many boxes proved crucial in the element of surprise. The turtles kept their advantage, moving through the warehouse, taking down their enemies one by one.

The Mikey's circled around the back by the main wall and waited for further instruction. There were a couple of FootPrime for them to overcome, but the majority were in the centre - being carefully targeted by the Leonardo's.

Mike07 took care of the two FootPrime they encountered hard and fast. His nunchuks whipped like a tornado before him, felling his adversaries with the Chukon-bu part of his weapon. The Mikey's quickly reached their assigned location and relaxed into the shadows, weapons at the ready.

Mikey03 looked at the guard stationed in front of the door to the inner rooms and groaned. "Aw, crud. _Hun!_"

The gigantic mutant turtle had placed himself strategically at the room's entrance, effectively covering the entire door with his bulk, ready to deal with any unwanted visitors. Baxter Stockman was fiddling with some gadgetry, his hands trembling with excitement.

As the Leonardo's drew closer, they could overhear the conversation between Hun and Baxter. The two villains were unaware of their rapidly approaching adversaries and continued to banter with each other.

"This dimensional technology is _unbelievable_, Hun!" Baxter's grating voice echoed around the warehouse. "We could _rule worlds!_"

"I'm_ trying_ to keep an eye out. Can't you be quiet?" Hun growled suspiciously. He had not seen a single FootPrime for several minutes. "something's _up_. Where are the ninja?"

"Probably outside doing ninja things." Baxter laughed in a dull, mirthless way. "That's what they do."

Hun rose and looked around the warehouse. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the silent building. "It's quiet."

Baxter looked at Hun and froze. "_Too_ quiet?"

"Maybe." Hun flexed his overly-muscled green arms. In an instant he was battle-ready, his reptilian mouth drawn back in an unflattering scowl. "I'm going to check it out. Stay here and guard this door."

"_Me?_" Baxter Stockman gulped. "I'm a scientist, not a guard dog."

"Do it, Stockman." Hun growled. "Or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you for the crows."

"Technically, that couldn't happen because most of my body is now metal ..." Baxter stopped as Hun squared off against him.

"_Stockmannnnnnnnnnnnn!_" The enraged mutant pressed his beak against Baxter's cyborg face.

"Okay, okay. _Ignominious brute!_" Baxter huffed. He stood at the door and watched as Hun shuffled off to check the warehouse.

Hun disappeared between the racking and for a moment everything was silent. Then a gigantic angry roar echoed throughout the building.

_"You!"_

Baxter craned his metallic neck, trying to see what was happening.

A scuffle was heard briefly before a huge _thwack_ sent Hun flying backwards. He landed in a crumpled heap before Baxter. The monster groaned, his body twisted at a painful angle.

As the Leonardo's emerged before him and the Michelangelo's appeared from behind him, Baxter groaned and wished he was somewhere, _anywhere_, else other than in front of this _damned_ door.

**TBC**


	25. Eye of the Storm, Part 2

_Finally getting to the action! A big thanks to my readers and reviewers! Thanks for making writing this story so rewarding. A big thanks to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who has given me some wonderful advice for this chapter. The line 'that befouled me with garbage' is from my beta reader. Its a great line, I love it!_

_I've changed the rating from K to K+ because of the violence in the chapters to come. I didn't want to worry any readers that are too young, so be warned! _

* * *

Baxter gulped and took a step backwards. He was flush against the door, his hands out in front of him. "It's Leonardo. _It's four Leonardo's!_ This is_ incredible_."

"Hey. What about _us?_ There are four Mikey's too." Mike03 crouched defensively, swinging his nunchuks in a show of dexterity.

Stockman shrugged and looked at the Mikey's with a slight smirk. "_Really?_ I didn't notice. It isn't you I'm worried about!"

"You. Turtles. Are. _History!_" Hun raised himself up painfully from the ground. "Keep by the door, Stockman. _No-one_ get's by you."

Baxter gulped again. "I keep telling everyone. I'm a _scientist!_ Not a warrior. If they get by you, it's over."

"Then they won't get by me!" Hun rose to his full height. He had taken a nasty fall, but he was recovering quickly. His particular mutation allowed him to heal at an accelerated rate, and his muscles were already tensing - ready for the fight of his life.

Hun flew at the first Leonardo before him, swinging his bulky arm and closing his gigantic claw into a loose fist. He was pure muscle and rage as he moved in on the lithe turtle who merely eyed him without fear.

Leo07 watched the creature descend upon him with narrowed eyes and a slight smile. At the last moment, before Hun's fist connected with his jaw, the turtle side-stepped gracefully and Hun went flying into some racking. Boxes fell on top of the enraged mutant's head. He growled, his anger intensifying as he rose to his feet and charged once more.

Leo87 was his new target. Being the smallest variation of Leonardo, Hun assumed he would be an easy mark. As he closed in on the little guy, Leo87 swung his katana's with ease and dropped into a fighting stance.

It looked ludicrous. The size difference was immense. Hun was a gigantic monster bearing down on Leo87 who looked_ tiny_ in comparison.

Instead of assisting the small turtle, the other Leo's and Mikey's looked on in anticipation. They knew better than to judge an opponent on size alone.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Leo12 asked in a whisper, his hands edging to the hilt of his swords. "This is gonna be nasty."

"Don't worry about it. Our Master Splinter is about the same size as this little dude. He can handle himself." Mike03 winked at Leo12. "He's a lot tougher than he looks."

The enraged animal closed in on Leo87. He reached for the small turtles throat intending to throttle the little guy. Leo87 grabbed hold of Hun's muscled arms as soon as he was in range and easily flipped him over his head, slicing Hun's inner arms with his two blades.

Hun found himself flying again. His head connected with the metal racking and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Whoah! You _rock_, dude!" Mike87 high-fived his dimensional brother with a happy laugh. "Score one for the little guys!"

Leo03 turned his attention to Stockman. He was still against the door, trembling at this display of impressive turtle strength. His metal body was quivering with fear, making strange rattling noises. "You want to _move_, Baxter?"

"I can't. I'm too afraid to move." Baxter closed his eyes and held on tightly to the door.

Leo07 looked at the cyborg with an amused smile. He stepped forward and heaved him out of the way, leaving the door exposed.

"You know, I really thought this would be harder." Mike03 shrugged and grinned at everyone. "But I'm not complaining. Who needs extra work, right?"

"Mikey, _Focus_. This isn't over yet." Leo03 waited for Leo07 to give the order.

"Mike, why don't you _knock_ on this door." Leo07 stood aside and let his dimensional brother kick the door wide open. He entered the room, closely followed by the other turtles.

They stood at one end of the room. A bank of monitors were facing them from the other side. A figure was seated in front of them with his back turned. It was a total act of disregard, showing his intruders that he was completely unafraid.

Finally, he stood up and turned to face them. His colourless face contorted into a furious expression. "I've been_ expecting_ you."

Mike12 shivered. This Shredder looked mean! "Erm guys? How we gonna do this."

Leo87, bolstered by his earlier victory over Hun, stepped forward and ran at the monochrome Shredder. He was pumped, adrenaline flowing, and he wanted to prove he was just as competent as the big Leo's.

"_Little_ _Leo!_ Wait, not yet!" Leo07 warned as he watched the green blur descend on his adversary.

Everything went into slow motion as Leo87 connected with ShredderPrime. The other turtles watched in mute horror as ShredderPrime grabbed the small turtle and lifted him off his feet. Leo87's katana's dangled from his arms as he tried to slash blindly at the enemy before him.

"You are one of those annoying reptiles _that befouled me with garbage_ and knocked me off the roof!" ShredderPrime's eyes narrowed with rage. "I was hoping you'd be first."

Leo07 started forward, a sick feeling rising in his belly. He saw the others move also as they ran towards the fighting pair. They knew they would be too late.

Mike87 threw a grappling hook at ShredderPrime who easily sliced it in mid-air. It fell uselessly to the ground. The enemy grabbed one of Leo87's katana's from the small turtles hand and held it aloft.

Leo07 and Leo03 unleashed a barrage of shuriken, hoping to distract ShredderPrime for a few precious moments, but he batted them aside with ease.

ShredderPrime looked deeply into Leo87's eyes. The little guy kicked out furiously, his eyes filled with anger at his current helpless state. Frustrated tears trickled down the stricken turtles face. At that moment, ShredderPrime's mouth curved into a cruel smile.

"_NO!_" Mike87 jumped forward and caught his dimensional brother as he fell. He was still holding one katana in his hand as he crumpled to the ground. "_Help!_"

Leo12 dropped to Mike87's side. Mike12 joined them, his face twisted in horror at the sight before him.

Mike87 had his arms firmly around his brother, but blood was everywhere. The stump that was Leo87's right arm was spewing red fluid all over the other turtle.

The rest of the turtles connected with ShredderPrime simultaneously in a wave of hostility that knocked the villain backwards into his bank of monitors. As he fell heavily, cursing the green blurs that were allowing no respite, he reached for his concealed shuriken. Mike03 felt one stab into his forearm, but it didn't stop or even slow the angry mutant.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" Mike03 shouted. "_We like that little guy!_"

"Bad move." Leo07's voice was oddly calm but filled with deadly intent. Sheathing his own swords, he reached for Leo87's bloodied katana. It had rolled away from the turtles lifeless arm and lay discarded by the severed limb. The blade was covered with the little guy's blood. He held the weapon up to his face - noting the blood dripping from the blade. "You'll _die_ by this sword."

Meanwhile, there was a mindless panic from the other turtles gathered around the wounded warrior. Mike87 was trying not to cry, but he was truly frightened. His heart was beating wildly as he held onto his brother and looked up at the others with pleading eyes. "_Help me!_ Leonardo can't die here!_ Not like this!_"

"Don's come in. Don's come in. We've got injured here." Leo12 babbled into his transmitter.

"_Calm down_, Leo." Don12's voice was reassuring and warm. "He's still alive, we can see it from here. You need to tourniquet the wound immediately or he'll bleed to death."

Mike12 sprang into action. "_Right_. I know this. Something tight around the wound, right?"

"That's right, Mikey. Really tight. _Mega tight_." Don12 talked in hushed tones to his dimensional duplicates. "You should have a tourniquet in the first aid kit. Use that."

Leo12 tore into the first aid kit in a panic. He located the tourniquet and unravelled the device. It looked like a small belt with a plastic rod sticking out.

"Loop it around the stump gently, immediately above the injury. Then pull the rod back and twist the material until it stops circulation." Don12 continued, his voice relaxing and sure.

Leo12 followed the instruction carefully. He looped the band through the stump and above the wound itself. Then he took the plastic rod and began to twist. The band tightened around Leo87's mutilated arm. He groaned in agony.

"Can't we give him something for the pain?" Mike12 was freaking out, wincing in sympathy.

Mike87 was holding onto his dimensional brother for dear life. "Yeah, Leonardo needs some pain relief. _Fast!_"

"_Easy._ Just follow my instructions." Don12 was still talking to his doppelgangers. "You need to bring him back here _asap_. We'll take care of little Leo here."

Mike87 lifted his wounded brother up into his arms. Leo12 held the tourniquet as Mike12 grabbed the severed limb and put it into a plastic bag. He handed this over to Leo12. "You two need to get him out of here. We'll handle Shredder."

Mike87 looked at Mike12, his eyes desperate. "But, our_ part_. We haven't done our part yet."

Mike12 smiled reassuringly. "You need to be with your bro. Don't worry. We got it."

Leo12 nodded to Mike87. They carried the wounded turtle away, heading back to HQ with heavy hearts. There was nothing more they could do. The fight was over for them now. Leo87 had fallen unconscious and they had to get him back to the Donatello's.

As they walked away, the warriors within them both screamed to go back. They heard metal connecting, a battle raging behind them, the sound of their comrades being battered in a bloody death battle.

**TBC**


	26. Imbroglio

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I couldn't leave it like that for long. Poor Leo87! _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta reader - Onlymehere - who has been guiding me through these chapters. Thanks, hun!_

_A quick note; Splinter and April will now have the cartoon years added to their names to avoid confusion._

* * *

The portal opened in the warehouse and the two turtles walked through, carrying their burden carefully. They walked right into the waiting arms of Don87 - his face contorted with misery - as he helped to carry his brother to the laboratory.

"What we gonna do?" Mike87 wailed at his dimensional brother. "Leonardo's_ hurt!_"

Don03 appeared at the lab door with Leatherhead in tow. "Bring him in quickly. We need to reattach the severed limb quickly. We haven't got much time!"

Leo87 was taken straight through into the lab. He was set down on a gurney on his stomach. Don12 assessed the wound with a critical eye. April03 had gone white with shock.

Leo12 turned to everyone in the room. "I have to go back."

Don12's eyes grew wide. He looked up from the wound and faced his dimensional brother. "_What?_ You don't have to. You can stay here."

"Donny. It's okay. They need me. _Mikey_ needs me. I can't leave him without backup from his own brothers. I'll be back soon." Leo12 winked confidently at his brother and then left the room quickly.

"Don't get hurt!" Don12 yelled as the door closed. He had paled at the thought of his own brother going back into that bloodbath. Then his thoughts turned to Mike12 in battle without any of them to back him up. He began to tremble violently.

"_Leonardo!_" Splinter03 came through the door. His expression was of horror. "What happened here!"

"ShredderPrime injured the little Leo." Don03 explained. "We're going to perform microsurgery to rettach the limb."

"Will that work?" April asked, her voice trembling with concern.

"We're not sure. We have to get on with this. _Don?_" Don03 turned to Don12. "You know a lot about biology. We'll be backing you up."

Don12 nodded, his face ashen. "I'm petrified. I've never done anything like this before."

"Do you think you can do this?" Don03 asked, laying an arm on the youngster's shoulder. "There's no shame in saying you're not up to it."

"I _have_ to do this." Don12 began to prepare his equipment. "I'm the only one of you who has studied biology to this degree. I know I _can_ do it. I'm just terrified I'll get something wrong."

"Do your best, Don. You have us. We're going to help." Don03 squeezed Don12's shoulder.

Don07 sat mutely at the transmitting machine. He had decided to stay at the computers should anything else happen in Home World. He was going to remain at the computer - giving information to the turtles still in combat.

Leatherhead had acquired various equipment for the surgery. "Utrom technology has greatly advanced our knowledge on microsurgery. For example, it is now possible to reattach bone without using pins or wire. You can literally fuse bone back together just as strongly as it was before."

Don03 nodded. "It's not the bone I'm worried about. I'm seriously thinking of using nanotechnology to help attach the arteries and blood vessels. We need to get blood pumping back into that limb as soon as possible."

"Can you guys be _quiet!_" Don12 shouted. "I'll fuse the bone first! Leatherhead, what were you saying about this_ Utrom technology_? We'll use that, but we have to do this fast. Let's get on with this!"

Leatherhead brought the bone fusing device for Don12 to operate. The turtle was shaking under the pressure and Splinter03 lay a furry arm on his shoulder.

"_Donatello_. You need to contain your fears. Breathe slowly and deeply. Then continue." Splinter watched as the younger turtle took in a few shaky breaths.

"I'm ready, sensei. Let's do this." Don12 began prepping the wound carefully. He looked at the clean cut and, for a moment, was grateful for that one fact. It would make things so much easier. At least sword injuries were neat and precise.

Leatherhead, Don03 and Don87 formed a small circle around the gurney. Ready to assist during the surgery, they remained silent and let the youngster proceed. They watched quietly as Don12 got to work and smelt smoke as the bone was refused. The scent of blood and smoke hung heavy in the air and Don07 shivered as he sat at the computer.

"What is_ Utrom technology?_ I heard the word earlier but wasn't sure what it meant." Don07 whispered to April03. She was still shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

"Our Don has had a lot of experience with an alien technology called Utrom. " April03 explained. "They have much more advanced methods for dealing with injury and disease. Also, our turtles have been to the future and have brought back knowledge when they returned. You could say our Don has seen just about everything medical science will ever have to offer."

"Interesting." Don07 nodded. "I just hope that knowledge can help us now."

* * *

**Dimension : TMNT87 / New York**

Splinter87 was meditating in his room. He hadn't heard from his turtles in a while, but his mind was greatly troubled by their absence. He had tried the Turtle Com's but to no avail. All he received was static.

"_My students_. Where are you?" Splinter87 tried to clear his mind. Dispel the worry from his thoughts.

As he reached a deeper state of relaxation Splinter87 felt the presence clearly. His eyes opened in shock. "_Leonardo!_"

"_Splinter?_" April87 came into his room. "Where are the turtles? I haven't seen them all day?"

Splinter87 shook his head. "I do not know, April. I feel something bad has happened to Leonardo. I am trying to connect to his spirit through meditation."

April87 nodded. "Carry on, Splinter. I'll go to Channel 6 and see if anyone has heard anything."

She left the room quickly. Splinter87 was glad of this. He needed to concentrate to achieve the meditative state he needed to connect with Leonardo. He felt himself moving out of his body towards his stricken student. It was strange. As if his son were in another world, another dimension. He could feel Leonardo's acute pain, but he could not communicate. If the turtle was unconscious then this could be the reason why. He might be under a sedative, deep in a restless slumber.

Splinter87 called out to his son. He reached out with everything he had, circling around his student's vague spirit to give him strength.

It wasn't Leonardo that answered. He was unconscious and injured.

It was Michelangelo. The turtle suddenly appeared before Splinter87, his face ashen. He looked broken, his spirit floating mindlessly through the vast abyss of the beyond. He was suffering - his eyes looked dead and empty.

"Help us! Master Splinter. _Help us!_" The ghostly apparition of his son floated before Splinter87. He was reaching out with trembling hands, desperately trying to connect with his sensei. Splinter87 reached forward, intending to grab the spirit close and never let go. At the last moment, before he reached the stricken turtle, Michelangelo faded into the void. His voice was still echoing the desperate plea. "_Help us!_"

With a jolt, Splinter87's eyes flew open. "_My son!_"

Splinter87 packed a small bag and readied himself. He had to get to Leonardo and Michelangelo. He sat in the dojo and concentrated his mind on the location of his students. He felt the energy within his aged body release itself in a sudden beam of light. The light contracted, then lessened. Splinter87 concentrated harder, his whole focus on the task of locating his sons. He felt the crack through dimensional walls before he saw the multiverse open itself completely to him.

Sheer _force of will_ had opened the gateway to his student's. As the vortex appeared before him, Splinter87 stepped through without hesitation.

* * *

Don12 fused the bone with the device with a steady hand. Don87 looked over his shoulder at the work being done. He was pallid and resigned, but he allowed the youngster to proceed. "There. _All done_. Now for reconnecting the blood flow."

"I have just the gadget for that." Don03 rummaged around in his lab. "It's a _surgical suturing machine_. I've used it several times over the last five years. You need to program what you want stitched back together and the machine does it so finely you can't see the disposable sutures. It uses nanotechnology, and the tiny machines act like a sewing team."

"Sounds impressive." Don12 nodded his head. "Get it over here."

Don03 brought the futuristic tool over to Don12. He was inputting directions into the machine. "I've set it to reconnect arteries and blood vessels. Hold the device over the wound and it will get to work."

Don12 followed the intructions carefully. He held what looked to be a laser over Leo87's mutilated arm. He pressed the button and the wound was engulfed in a bright red light.

"That's the nanorobotics going in with their tiny suture kits. It will take a while for them to complete the job." Don03 nodded at Don12. "We should know if blood flow has been reconnected within the next two hours."

**TBC**


	27. The Battle

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this ongoing story. It means a lot to me, and keeps me on track. Thanks to Onlymehere, who is beta reading and idea bouncing with me. She's been amazing, and has helped me so much :)_

_This chapter was a toughie to write. It was especially hard because of the action. I've found the action sequences to be the hardest by far. I really want to do the boys justice with their fighting, but I'm not a ninja, so I have to rely on my imagination and google searching for terms and techniques. Hope I did a half-way decent job._

* * *

**Location : Home World**

ShredderPrime got to his feet unsteadily and glared at Leo07. "Do you really think you can take me on? I am _The Shredder!_"

"He's got _help_." Leo03 declared grimly. "We'll take you down, no matter what."

Mike03 glanced over at Leo87. He was being assisted by Mike87, Leo12 and Mike12. "You'd better _hope_ he lives."

"Or what?" ShredderPrime said haughtily. "I will destroy all of you. Your brothers will all _die_ by my hands."

Leo07 flashed ShredderPrime a dangerous smile. "You _won't_ come near my brothers, Shredder."

ShredderPrime made a sudden move intending to attack the distracted turtles tending to Leo87. Leo03 blocked his path and dodged a volley of blows and slashes from the sharp armour. The enemy kicked Leo03 in the face, and the turtle fell to the ground heavily. He wheezed and his green hand flew to his face in surprise and shock. Eyes tightly closed he didn't notice his antagonist bearing down upon him.

ShredderPrime raised a foot to bring down on the turtles neck in a final strike. Mike03 intercepted him, and forced him backwards with his nunchuks catching the metal spikes and driving him away from his injured brother. Leo07 jumped into the fray, wielding Leo87's blade. He spun the weapon masterfully as he closed in on their foe, his strikes powerful and deadly. Mike07 thrust from the other side, his agile movements keeping ShredderPrime responding defensively. In fact, the evildoer couldn't release a single strike, he was too busy protecting himself from the attack en mass. ShredderPrime back flipped out of the mêlée only to be kicked in the stomach by Mike12. The younger turtle had crept up behind the villain after helping Leo87. He grinned confidently at everyone, his smile a mile wide.

"I'm back, guys!" Mike12 laughed as ShredderPrime fell, winded. "_Miss me?_"

"_Watch out!_" Leo07 charged forward and pulled the younger turtle out of the way a second before ShredderPrime unleashed a deadly blow with his metal armour to Mike12's head. The slashing spikes connected with Leo07's upper arm leaving a bleeding gash. The older turtle gasped in pain and drew them both away from the enemy before them. He appraised his own wound critically. He had had worse. He would live.

"You saved my life, bro." Mike12's eyes were wide. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Keep your concentration and_ focus_, and we'll call it even." Leo07 promised with a slight smile.

Leo03 got to his feet and looked at the battle raging all around him. He had recovered sufficiently enough to rejoin the fight, and he scanned the room strategically, looking for a way of surprising their opponent. Mike03 and Mike07 had launched a double assault on ShredderPrime. Leo03 stealthily moved behind ShredderPrime's line of sight. He edged behind their adversary with a plan forming in his mind. Distracted, their foe didn't notice the turtle moving quietly towards him. Leo03 slashed out with his katana's, slicing open a deep gash on ShredderPrime's left shoulder.

"Arghh!" ShredderPrime fell backwards, his arms flailing. "Curse you!"

Mike12 joined the assault, swinging his nunchuks threateningly. ShredderPrime looked desperately around himself at his enemies. Hatred stamped his face with a chillingly cold expression. He knew he was outnumbered, possibly even outmatched. He clutched his shoulder in agony. The malefactor turned to face the turtles in a blind rage, a plan forming in his evil head. Turning suddenly, he flipped over the heads of the Mikey's and grabbed Mike12 from behind. Holding a razor-sharp spike to Mike12's neck, he warned the others. "Back off, or I behead this _annoying_ creature!"

Mike07, Leo07 and Leo03 hesitated.

The young turtle looked terrified. Mike12 balled his hands into fists and looked around himself desperately. Gulping, he drew a shaky breath and looked into the eyes of his comrades.

"_Do it_, guys." Mike12 said finally. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for ShredderPrime to kill him. "Take him out. Don't worry about me."

"He'll _kill_ you." Leo07's hands tightened around his weapons. "We're not about to _let you die!_"

"It's for the greater good." Mike12 insisted, moisture trickling out of his closed lids. He tightened his fists and then opened his eyes bravely. He looked directly at Leo07, his voice quavering a little. "Tell my bro's, I love them. Tell Master Splinter I tried my hardest. I just wasn't good enough."

"Mikey, _no!_" Leo03 gasped. "We can get you out of this. _Trust us_."

Mike12 struggled in ShredderPrime's grip. It was useless. The spike was digging into his neck with its cold and ruthless pressure. He could see no way out, and he was preparing himself to die. He felt the spike dig into his throat more, and the pain intensified.

_This was it._

He was going to die.

Suddenly, Mike12 felt ShredderPrime's hold lessen. The spike fell away from the turtles throat in an instant and he remained for a few seconds shaking with fear and the unbelievable realisation that he was still alive. He heard a spurt from behind him and trembled as his enemy dropped to the ground. He turned, wide-eyed, and looked into the eyes of his older brother.

"Hands off my baby bro,_ villain_." Leo12 whispered through clenched teeth. His katanas were drawn, although one was dripping with blood. ShredderPrime's back was sliced cleanly, his spinal cord severed. The angry monochrome opponent was unable to move, and he merely looked at the turtles converging upon him, rage flashing in his eyes.

Mike12 looked down at their enemy and then looked back at his brother. His eyes brightened and he beamed a huge smile. "You came back!"

"I wasn't going to leave you here." Leo12 lay a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're a _team_."

Mike12 sniffled. His mouth trembled as he looked at his reliable and life-saving older brother. He hugged Leo12 with a sudden intensity. "I love you, man."

Leo12 chuckled and patted Mike12 on the shell reassuringly. "I know, Mikey."

Mike12 held on to his brother for dear life. Leo12 turned away from the other turtles around them, sudden moisture building in his eyes. He rubbed his brother's shell affectionately and waited for the emotional outburst to pass.

Leo07 knelt down on one knee beside the injured man. He raised Leo87's katana with cold eyes. "Any last words before I end your suffering?"

ShredderPrime gasped as he tried desperately to speak. "Will. Kill. You. _All._"

Leo07 shook his head. A deadly smile on his face. "Not a chance. You lost. " He brought the sword down onto ShredderPrime's neck, decapitating the foe with a single strike. He looked at the sword in his hand and sighed. "It's over."

"Not _quite_." A portal was opening by the inner door and a being stepped out in front of them all.

It was _Savanti Romero_.

He reached for a piece of paper by one of the monitors and held it aloft. "I believe you are looking for _this_."

Leo07 ran foward and slashed at the monster before him. Sheathing Leo87's sword, Leo07 drew his own katana's and punched and kicked at his foe. He tried to grab the paper, but Savanti Romero kept the turtle at a distance.

Two FootPrime came through the inner door and flanked Savanti Romero, just as the antagonist knocked Leo07 back. Horrified, they looked at ShredderPrime's lifeless body. "Our _Master!_"

"Is _dead._" Savanti Romero nodded towards the two FootPrime. "Vengeance will be ours. We must finish this now. _Kill Eastman and Laird_."

As the two FootPrime edged back towards the inner door, Mike07 looked at his dimensional duplicates and nodded.

"Guess that's our cue." Mike03 jumped agiley past Savanti Romero and intercepted the two FootPrime before they could open the door. Mike07 followed a second later, flanked by Mike12.

"_Mikey's!_ What are you doing!" Leo07 shouted as the Mikey's all converged on the inner door. He had resumed his battle with Savanti Romero. Leo03 and Leo12 also ran at the rogue time demon, forcing the battle away from the inner door. "Get _back here_."

"_Trust us_, this is important. Take care of Savanti Romero, bro's. We have to do something." Mike03 shouted back, grappling one of the FootPrime. Both turtle and monochrome criminal crashed into the inner door and it splintered with the weight of the two warriors. The door collapsed and Mike03 disappeared into the other room still battling his adversary. Mike07 followed instantly and Mike12 paused before heading into the other room.

"_Booyakasha!_" Mike12 yelled before diving through the door to aid the other Mikey's.

It was utter pandemonium as the remaining two FootPrime in the other room attacked the Mikey's simultaneously. Mike03 spied the two men unconscious on a mattress on the other side of the room. Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. "We've found them, guys. Hold them back, I'll go check they are okay."

Mike12 and Mike07 formed a barrier between themselves and the two unconscious men. Mike03 checked their vitals and found them merely unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. "They're okay. Just sleeping."

"Stay by their side." Mike07 ordered, driving the FootPrime backwards. A strike from his nunchuk felled one FootPrime, and he crashed unconscious to the floor. "We'll handle these Foot guys."

Mike12 felled another ninja, his kusarigama knocking the man senseless. "Two to go."

Mike07 grinned playfully at the smaller turtle. Lashing out with his weapon, the turtle hit a FootPrime in the throat. The man buckled and fell, wheezing and coughing up blood. "Make that one."

Mike12 finished off the last FootPrime with a roundhouse kick and stood there with his arms folded, grinning widely. "And _I_ put the _sprinkles on that sundae!_"

Lifting up Kevin's limp form, Mike03 turned and looked at his doppelgangers. "Grab the other one! We need to get these guys out of here."

Mike07 lifted Pete up gently. He hefted the unconscious man over his shoulder and indicated for them to make a move. "We'll sneak these two past the fight in the other room and head for the roof."

"What do we do then?" Mike12 scratched his head. "What do we do with these two? Take them home and bake them pizza?"

"We'll worry about it later." Mike07 gestured for his dimensional duplicates to follow him quietly. He transferred Peter to his other shoulder, the dead weight of a grown man awkward to say the least. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

DonPrime looked at Renet and nodded. "All the pieces are falling into place."

"Not quite. We're one Mikey down." Renet gulped. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"This is a battle, Renet. There will be casualties." DonPrime reprimanded the young Time Lady. "You sent them in. They all might die."

"No. I don't want them to die." Renet gasped, her eyes wide with fear. "We have to do something. What can we do?"

DonPrime observed the battle from a _Dimensional Window_ and sighed. They were still on the rooftop, but unable to intervene. When Leo87 had been injured, DonPrime had fought the urge to go to the turtles aid. He knew how important they both were, and they had little choice but to remain out of the way. Observing. From a distance. "We can't do anything, Renet. We have to_ sit this out_."

"I know. I know." Renet was becoming impatient. "I just didn't expect the little one to be_ hurt_."

"Me too." DonPrime's eyes narrowed. "All we can do it sit, wait and watch."

"_Maybe._ Or you can tell us what to do with these guys!"

Renet and DonPrime turned to see the Mikey's converge upon their location. Two of them were carrying Kev and Pete over their shoulders, the third walking with a confident strut. He grinned at the Timestress and the Prime. "Everything went_ A-okay_!"

DonPrime smiled proudly. "Knew you guys could do it. The Leo's are handling Savanti Romero. They'll get the original drawing back. For now, take these men home. I have their addresses here." He passed a small piece of paper to the Mikey's.

"We're on it! We'll have them home in minutes." Mike12 winked at the Prime, taking the paper and saluting wildly.

"_Good_. Get going. They will be waking up within the next half hour. You need to be out of sight when that happens." DonPrime nodded at the Mikey's. "Be stealthy. Don't let either man see you."

"No problem. Stealth is our middle name." Mike12 led the way as the other two turtles carried Kevin and Peter. It was an uncomfortable process to get the sleeping men off the roof and back to their homes. Heaving around two unconscious men was no easy task.

DonPrime sighed with relief and turned to Renet. "We're almost there. Savanti Romero is the last card on the table."

"Yeah, but he's a dangerous card." Renet gulped. "Even worse than the Prime Shredder."

"They'll be all right." DonPrime nodded. "They are the Leo's. No-one can take them on. Not three of them, at any rate."

"I hope you're right." Renet whispered, looking at their _Dimensional Window_. "The Leo's are tough, but we're talking Savanti Romero here. That evil demon started all this by contacting the Prime Shredder. I know how dangerous he can be."

"Trust them." DonPrime lay a reassuring hand on Renet's shoulder. "No-one is better suited to the job. The Leo's have the best chance of success."

Renet's bottom lip quivered slightly. She watched the battle quietly.

This was the_ final fight._

**TBC**


	28. Father and Son

_Sorry for the delay, guys. I haven't really been in a writing zone for a few days. I've decided to go with a character piece next instead of the final battle. Thanks to my beta reader - Onlymehere - who has been thoroughly supportive during this whole process. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope it gives you all a warm fuzzy feeling inside! _

* * *

Splinter87 hobbled through the portal using his walking stick to feel the way. The vortex sucked and pulled at the aged master, but he blindly continued his path onward, toward the source of his concern. As he landed in Dimension Third Earth, he gave a slight gasp and suddenly found himself within a large comfortable room.

There was a single sofa in the centre with his dimensional son Raphael asleep and wrapped in the arms of a larger turtle. This turtle was lean and muscled, and sported the same bandanna colour as his own student. He was also asleep, slightly snoring.

His eyes travelled around the room warily. There was activity coming from a room behind a closed door. Splinter87 could feel the panic within. He knew instinctively that three of his four students were inside this room. Another presence revealed itself to him. It covered him in a warm embrace of energy. With a shock, Splinter87 realised that the energy signature resembled his own aura. Using his own psychic abilities, Splinter87 communicated with the being similar to himself.

The door to the laboratory opened and a mutant rat came out. He walked over to Splinter87 and held out a paw to the confused sensei. "_Master_. It is an honour that you are here. I am Splinter of _this_ dimension and I bid you welcome to our world."

Splinter87 allowed his eyes to peruse the rodent before him. He felt a gentle energy emanating from the other rat and smiled. Although he was still in a state of shock at seeing another version of himself, Splinter87 was honourable and would return the pleasantries. "The honour is all _mine_, sensei. I received a vision of one of my students badly wounded and I came here straight away. May I see Leonardo?"

Splinter03 nodded gravely and led the other rat into the laboratory. A wave of uncertainty and horror washed over Splinter87 anew and he took a deep breath to calm his mental state. He was processing the information before him, one turtle at a time. His own student, Donatello, was hopping from one foot to the other with an agitated expression on his face. His Michelangelo was sitting on a stool facing away from the door. He didn't even sense his Master's entrance as he was so wrapped up in his own despair.

On the gurney in the very centre of the mêlée lay his Leonardo. The turtle was unconscious and being operated upon by a very young version of Donatello. There were other turtles in the room, a female he presumed was a version of April, and a giant crocodile with a gentle smile. Splinter87 hobbled over to his Michelangelo, shadowed by the other version of himself. He stopped by the gurney for a moment, squeezing his injured student's remaining arm supportively, then continued his way over to the pale and shaken turtle. There was nothing he could do for Leonardo, and the young version of Donatello needed space to concentrate on the operation.

"_Michelangelo!_" Splinter87 reached his son and placed a reassuring furry arm on his student's shoulder. "What happened to Leonardo?"

"We went into battle. It was a disaster. Leonardo was _hurt_. They're trying to fix him now." Mike87 rambled, shocked at the sudden appearance of his own Master. His eyes were raw from crying and he looked worn and tired.

"Leonardo will be all right. He is resilient." Splinter87 promised, watching his student carefully. Michelangelo was barely holding it together, his eyes were red and he had a guilty expression on his face.

Splinter87 ran his eyes over Mike87's body - the turtle was_ covered_ in blood. Even his face was stained with red fluid, and the aged Master felt a shudder go through him. "Michelangelo, are you injured?"

Mike87 shook his head. "Not mine, Master. It's Leonardo's blood. I got drenched."

Splinter87 leaned closer to Mike87 and enveloped him in a comforting embrace. He was shaking violently and had started to cry uncontrollably. "_There_, _there_ my student. Let it all out."

"It's my fault! _It's my fault!_" Mike87 sobbed into Splinter87's chest. "I should have been quicker, sensei. I let Leonardo down."

"_No_ Michelangelo. You did the best you could. I am so proud of your efforts." Splinter87 reassured the stricken turtle, encouraging his son to express his overwhelming emotions.

"_You don't understand!_" Mike87 wailed hysterically. "Leonardo was counting on _me_ to back him up! He needed me! I let him down. It should be _me_ lying there, not _him_."

Splinter87 looked into his son's eyes. "No. I do not believe that is true. You must not blame yourself for the consequences of battle."

Mike87 was still in hysterics. He was sobbing unashamedly into his Master's chest.

"If I may make a suggestion." Splinter03 met his doppelganger's eyes. "Perhaps we could continue this_ outside_ the laboratory. The team of surgeons need to keep focused on their task."

Splinter87 nodded and led Mike87 out of the room, furry paws on his shoulders guiding the desperately unhappy turtle. He followed the other version of himself into a large dojo with a training mat already prepared in the centre of the room. All three sat in a loose circle, Mike87 clinging to his sensei and still sobbing quietly.

Splinter03 lay a paw on Mike87's knee and patted it gently. "Your Master is correct, Michelangelo. You are_ not_ to blame for this situation. Leonardo is being well cared for and he will recover fully."

"_I hope so_." Mike87 said in a small and unsure voice.

Both Splinter's remained close to the distraught turtle, comforting and reassuring him as a team. As Mike87 finally relaxed and succumbed to a restless sleep, Splinter87 turned to the other version of himself and smiled warmly.

"Being a father and mentor is_ never_ an easy task."

Splinter03 chuckled, returning the smile. "No, the task is not an easy one. You are right. The hardest job in this world is bringing up children. We send them off to battle with heavy hearts and comfort them on their return, _regardless of the outcome_."

Mike87 woke from his restless slumber and listened to the Master's talk with his head bowed. He was comforted by their presence and relaxed a little as his mind drifted into a meditative state. He felt the strength of the combined mental power of two powerful sensei sitting beside him. He let out a sigh of relief as they comforted him without saying another word.

**TBC.**


	29. The Final Fight

_Thanks for all your reviews! This is it, the final battle. Enjoy! Thanks to Onlymehere for all the support :)_

* * *

Savanti Romero watched with narrowed eyes as the three Leonardo's closed in on him, each displaying a frightening level of skill with their twin swords. Surrounding the rogue Time Lord, they waited patiently for the right moment to attack.

Romero engaged first. The monster darted forward, fists flying, trying to connect with his adversaries. He hoped his surprise tactic would throw the Leo's off-balance. However, the turtles were well-trained in dealing with unexpected situations and calmly fielded the demon's first attack. Romero slashed out at the most vulnerable looking Leonardo - _Leo12_ - who proved his worth immediately by deflecting the assault. The monster went flying into the wall and his body crumpled to the ground. Staggering to his feet, Romero lunged at Leo03, claws sharp and glinting in the dim light of the inner room. Leo07 intervened, the battle-hardened turtle swiping at Romero's head in a deadly manoeuvre. The rogue Time Lord pulled back, slipping out of range of the deadly katanas.

Leo03 made a move to follow Leo07's attack. He swung both of his swords in a wide arc, aiming for the monster's torso. His strike hit the target and a gush of blood spurted from Romero as he screamed in pain. The original Ninja Turtle drawing flew from the injured demon's grasp and Leo12 jumped into the air, agilely catching the paper and drawing back from the main fight immediately.

"_Get that drawing out of here!_" Leo07 ordered, placing himself between Leo12 and their foe. He raised his swords in a threatening manner and Romero drew back, his eyes wide as he watched the youthful leader retreat. Leo12 darted away, racing into the warehouse and up the stairs with the drawing held carefully in both hands. As he reached the rooftop he finally allowed himself a moment to breathe, and examined the drawing he had protected.

It was a crude sketch of a turtle with nunchuks attached to his arm. Leo12's eyes widened with shock.

"_No way!_" He exclaimed. "Mikey came_ first?!_"

"Yes. Indeed. It was a shock for _me_ too." DonPrime emerged with Renet following him closely.

"What do I need to do with this?" Leo12 asked, holding the paper out before him.

DonPrime passed him a small note. "Take it to this address and leave the drawing on the owner's desk._ Hurry_. You must come back immediately."

"I know the area well." Leo12 said gravely. "As long as this dimension mirror's our own, I won't have a problem."

"Get going. Stay in the shadows and don't be seen. By _anyone_." DonPrime advised as the younger turtle turned to climb down the fire escape. "Good luck, Leonardo." He added in a whisper as the turtle disappeared to carry out his task.

"The fight is_ brutal!_" Renet sobbed, watching the Time Window from their safe vantage point. Leo07 and Leo03 had launched a fresh assault on Romero. "They are being slashed to_ ribbons_ by Romero's claws!"

"_Easy_, Renet." DonPrime soothed, giving the Time Lady a gentle hug. "They know what they are doing. You have to trust them."

Renet nodded, trying desperately to pull herself together.

All she could think of was that poor little turtle with his arm chopped off. She hoped he was being treated and his arm could be saved.

* * *

Leo07 started a combination of deadly moves with his katanas. His main goal was to decapitate the demon, but the villain was holding his ground. His claws were as sharp as any katana, and both leaders were forced to stay on the defensive.

Leo03 swapped positions with the Master, slicing and jabbing with his blades. Both turtles were still waiting for an opening but Romero seemed to have no weakness. His claws slashed both leaders, drawing blood from ragged wounds when they connected. Leo07 and Leo03 defended well, but they could feel their energy depleting with each failed strike.

Needing to bring the battle to a close before they became too exhausted to fight any longer, Leo07 decided on a risky solution. He flipped backwards and threw his sword skillfully at Romero whilst the demon was distracted fighting Leo03. The sword impaled the demon in the chest, drawing a surprised yelp from the villain.

Savanti Romero _froze_ as he felt the life drain out of him. The two Leo's stood before him, weapons raised. He swayed a little, his vision blurring. "_I curse you all!_"

Leo07 suddenly struck adeptly, his blade slicing off the malignant monster's head in a single strike. Romero fell with a heavy thud, his monstrous head rolling away from the twitching corpse.

Leo07 and Leo03 relaxed and lowered their swords. They looked at each other and then warily at the corpse.

"We'd better make sure this thing_ is_ dead." Leo03 said, prodding the headless body with the edge of his katana. "Mikey watches tons of horror films, and the bad guys _always_ come back."

"I don't think he'll be coming back from this one." Leo07 smiled, kneeling before the corpse. "He's well and truly_ dead_."

Leo03 turned to Leo07 and smiled brightly. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yes." Leo07 smiled warmly at his counterpart. "We've _won_. Let's go home."

"It was an honour fighting beside you, skilled Master." Leo03 praised, his gesture submissive and respectful as he bowed towards the older version of himself.

"The honour is all _mine_." Leo07 smiled, bowing also.

The two warriors walked away from the corpse, and returned to Third Earth.

The battle was over.

The good guys had won.

* * *

Across the rooftops came three silent shadows carrying their two burdens carefully. They were agile and fast and moved quietly without drawing any attention to themselves. Mike12 led the way to the first apartment and landed on the rooftop with ease. "First apartment. Kev lives at number eight."

Dropping down the fire escape with Eastman in his arms, Mike03 grinned to his doppelgangers. He entered the apartment silently with Kevin in his arms. He lay the man gently on his bed and put his thumb up to signal success. His doppelgangers returned the gesture excitedly. "Sleep tight, dude. You're safe now." He disappeared stealthily, climbing out of the window without making a sound.

"_Dude_, you were like a jungle cat." Mike12 breathed in awe. "You were so quiet, even_ I_ forgot you were in there."

"That's why I'm the _Battle Nexus Champion_." Mike03 gloated, putting an affectionate arm around the younger turtle.

"The Battle Nexam Champion?" Mike12 asked with wide eyes. "What's that, when it's at home?"

"Let's just say I am the most skilled warrior in all the multiverse." Mike12 winked. He turned to Mike07 and grinned at the older version of himself. "You're up, _bud._"

The Mikey's took Peter to his apartment next. He lived a few blocks over, and the Mikey's traversed rooftops until they reached their destination. Mike07 used the fire escape to clamber down into apartment thirty, leaving his duplicates waiting impatiently on the roof.

The window was open and Mike07 moved into the room stealthily. He glanced around the room, the living area, and spotted a nice comfortable couch. As Mike07 placed him gently on his sofa and backed silently away, the man stirred a little and moaned in his sleep. The turtle leaned close to his sleeping creator and whispered reassuringly. "It's all over. You are completely safe now. Rest easy."

Mike07 clambered out of the window and high-fived his dimensional duplicates when he reached the rooftop. "We _rock_, dudes."

"_Yeah_. Let's get on back. See how our Leo's are getting on." Mike07 led the way, and the two turtles leapt with grace beside him. Three agile panthers moving with speed and agility.

"This Home World is a cool place. Maybe we should come back sometime?" Mike12 grinned, leaping with ease across two buildings.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mike03 smiled. "Maybe check on those two dudes and make sure everything is okay sometime."

* * *

Leo12 had narrowly avoided the Mikey's dropping Kevin back at his apartment. He entered the main living area and left the sketch on the man's desk. Leaving as silently as a shadow, the ninja made his way back to the warehouse.

Not one person in Home World knew they had been there.

_They faded into the night without a trace._

**TBC**


	30. Casualties and Consequences

_Thanks to everyone keeping up with this story. There isn't an ending in sight yet, as I've got some more ideas for a continuation. Thanks to Onlymehere who has been such a great beta support. Thanks for all the reviews. _

_This is a short chapter, but the next one is complete so it won't be long before it's up._

_Oh, and by the way,__** yes**__, DonPrime is flirting with Renet!_

* * *

**Location : Dimension Third Earth**

"They've _won!_" Don07 grinned broadly at his duplicates. "They're all heading back now."

"Are there any injuries?" Don03 asked immediately, his voice trembling a little.

"Just surface wounds. Scratches from ShredderPrime's armour and Savanti Romero's claws. They will be okay." Don07 said, patting Don03 on the arm.

They turned to their younger counterpart who was concentrating so much his tongue had slipped out to the side of his mouth.

"Blood flow has been re-established." Don12 said, heaving a sigh of relief. "Now for the tricky part."

"Reattaching muscles, tendons and nerves should be easier than you think. Just reset the _suturing device_ and programme it with vocal instructions." Don03 advised.

"Will do." Don12 fiddled with the device, speaking clearly as he reset the function. As Don12 set to work, the room fell into an uneasy silence. A purple beam enveloped the wounded turtles arm and the nanobots got to work.

* * *

Raph87 woke sharply, his head throbbing in pain. He looked up into the eyes of Don03.

"How many fingers am I holding up." Don03 asked gently.

"Two!" Raph87 rolled his eyes. "I'm_ okay!_ I just need to sleep."

"Okay, then." Don03 smiled at the little guy. "Go for it."

Raph07 opened his eyes and snuck a glance at the small turtle. "You know they have to check you every half hour, little guy."

"I know. Doesn't mean I want to keep being woken up." Raph87 complained, snuggling under the blanket more.

Raph07 closed his eyes again and relished the warmth of being cuddled up to Raph87 under the blanket.

Don03 walked back into the laboratory and traded a glance at Don07.

"Did you tell little Raph about his brother being injured?" Don07 asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet." Don03 sighed. "He looks so contented sleeping on that couch. I'd hate myself for making him worry."

"Don't you think he needs to know his brother might not make it?" Don07 asked timidly. "He should know the score."

"We'll_ save_ little Leo." Don12 interrupted, his voice hardened as he concentrated on the surgery. "He's _not_ going to die on me. I _won't_ let him."

* * *

Leo07 and Leo03 arrived back to a seemingly empty room.

"This isn't good. Where is everyone?" Leo03 asked, scanning the room. He saw two sleeping faces barely visible from under a blanket. "Is that _your_ Raph sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes, it is." Leo07's face crumpled in concern as he walked over to the unconscious Raphael's. "He has the_ little Raph_ with him. The little guy has a nasty bump on his head."

Leo03 dropped to his knees before the sleeping pair and gently shook Raph07's shoulder. "_Raphael?_ Are you both all right?"

Raph07 swatted the intruding hand away and opened his eyes. "We're okay. How did it go?"

"We won." Leo07 smiled broadly.

"Really?" Raph07 sat up, gently extricating himself from the little version of himself. "You guys look like one big bloody bruise."

"We're doing better than little Leo." Leo03 remarked darkly. "Any news?"

Raph07 looked confused. "_What?_ What happened to little Leo?" He cast a concerned glance over at his smaller counterpart.

"His arm was chopped off by his own sword." Leo03 grimaced. The words seemed wrong, dirty. Maimed by your own weapon. Leo03 couldn't think of anything worse than that.

Raph07 looked horrified. "Is he still_ alive?_"

"We're just going to the lab to check on him." Leo07 nodded toward the operating room.

"We need to tell the little guy." Raph07 gently shook the smaller turtle awake. "_Wake up_, lil guy. It's important."

Raph87 groaned and opened his eyes. "Half an hour's gone already?"

"Your brother was hurt in combat." Raph07 said gently.

"_Which one?_" Raph87 was suddenly sitting bolt upright. His eyes were wide and he looked in disbelief at the turtles in front of him.

"Your Leonardo." Leo07 explained softly. "He lost an arm."

Raph87 was stunned into silence momentarily. Then, he bolted over to the lab, flinging open the door and running into the room liked a turtle possessed. "Leonardo? _Leonardo?_ I'm here."

Don87 grabbed hold of his panicked brother and led him away from the gurney gently. "We have to concentrate, Raphael. Leonardo is in a bad way."

"Why did no-one tell me?" Raph87 was strung out, exhausted. Tears glistened in his eyes. "_We can't lose Leonardo!_"

"_We won't!_" Don12 promised. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he worked relentlessly. "He is going to live!"

* * *

Renet opened the doorway to the Time Fortress.

DonPrime stepped through and scouted the place for any stray FootPrime or traps. "This place is empty, Renet. No-one is here. I have to get back to my brothers."

Renet nodded. "_Thank you_, Donatello. Thank you_ all_."

"What will you do now?" DonPrime asked, setting his portal device for Dimension Third Earth. "It seems a very _lonely_ fortress."

"I dunno." Renet shrugged. "I think I might get an apprentice of my own. Someone to mentor."

DonPrime smiled. "I think that is a great idea, Renet. Choose your protegé_ wisely_."

"I will." Renet hugged the monochrome turtle affectionately. "You be careful. Take care of the others and let me know how that little version of Leo is doing. Drop by anytime."

DonPrime winked at Lady Simultaneous. A cheeky, almost flirtatious wink. "I might _just_ do that. Goodbye for now, Renet."

"Goodbye Donatello. Good luck." Renet sighed as DonPrime transported himself to Third Earth.

The turtle was right.

It was an awfully _lonely_ fortress.

**TBC.**


	31. Thoughts of Leonardo

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. Thanks to my lovely beta reader, Onlymehere, who is as always a wonderful support._

_This chapter is the longest one I've wrote so far and is a character piece between the 80's turtles. It's also a response to one of my reviews from Jaddis who was right about the 80s turtles never calling Splinter father. In fact, Leo87 was really weirded out by the whole thing in the TV movie Turtles Forever._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Splinter87 was sitting meditating on a training mat in the dojo. To his left was Mike87, to his right was Raph87, and directly opposite the Master was Don87.

It had been two hours since the operation on Leo87 had finished, and they were waiting for the leader to awaken. It didn't matter that it might take hours, or even days, for Leo87 just to crack open an eye. They were resolute. They would remain together, in a loose circle, focusing all their healing energy on their wounded comrade.

Splinter03 brought regular refreshments for the meditating foursome, but the calming tea lay untouched until it became cold and undrinkable. None of them wanted to break concentration, even for a second.

They had connected with Leo87's disconnected spirit on the astral plane. He was a bodiless entity, floating into the void, hopeless and vulnerable. The four of them had surrounded his spirit with their own, allowing the injured turtle to draw strength from their souls. Leo87 lapped up the offered strength, his own spirit wavering and unsure as he felt his body fight for survival.

Even in this mindless state, Leo87 had sensed the sadness emanating from his family members souls. He tried to comfort them instinctively, small tendrils of his spirit wrapping around the more concentrated forms of his brothers and Master. Even weakened and floating aimlessly on the astral plane Leo87 was thinking of his family.

Splinter87 opened his eyes and watched his other three sons deep in concentration. He felt hollow and empty. Their loss was weighing on him heavily. He felt the pressure of his own actions weigh mightily upon him. Had he trained Leo87 as hard as he could have? Had Leo87 been vulnerable because of Splinter87's teaching? It was a crippling thought, and Splinter87 sighed deeply. He was trying to concentrate and focus, but his thoughts kept returning to a memory of his son.

A memory of something personal and beautiful.

* * *

_It had been two days since the turtles had returned to their world from helping their counterparts against the Utrom Shredder, and Leo87 was having trouble concentrating on his katas. He sighed as he tried to clear his mind and that one word kept returning to plague his thoughts._

_"Is something troubling you, Leonardo?" Splinter87 asked as he hobbled into the dojo and watched his student carefully. Leo87 was hunched and his head was bowed. He seemed to be struggling internally._

_"That other version of us." Leo87 began carefully. "They were cool and all. Only, something they said keeps playing on my mind." Leo87 blushed a little as his sensei gestured for them both to sit on a training mat. "It shouldn't really matter. I just can't get it out of my head."_

_"What did they say?" Splinter87 asked._

_Leo87 looked thoroughly uncomfortable as the words spilled out too quickly. He blushed a deeper shade as he closed his eyes after his confession. "They called their sensei Father. Isn't that disrespectful? I mean, we've never called you that." He opened his eyes and looked directly at his sensei. Splinter87 was smiling warmly at his tortured student. He patted the turtles knee affectionately._

_"Leonardo, I am your sensei, your Master and your father. I have raised you and your brothers for fifteen years as a single parent. You are my child, my legacy, my life. You and your brothers are my family. They do not mean any disrespect when they address their sensei as father. They are expressing the love they feel for their mentor. The word father does not show a lack of respect."_

_Mike87 peeked into the dojo and laughed cheekily. "Does that mean I can call you dad?"_

_Splinter87 shot the turtle a withering look. "No, Michelangelo. Dad is an informal term. But you may all refer to me as father if you so wish. I would not take offence, in fact I would be honoured if you boys see me as your parental figure."_

_Leo87 nodded, grimacing a little. "Thank you for your guidance ... father."_

_"Of course, my son." Splinter87 rose to his feet and hobbled out of the dojo. Leo87 got up and continued his katas with a lighter heart. Maybe it was Splinter87's advice that had lifted the burden, or maybe it was his final word that had the small turtle smiling as he perfected his routine flawlessly._

_Splinter87 hobbled into the kitchen to make his breakfast._

_"What was that all about?" Don87 asked, pouring cereal into a bowl and covering it with milk._

_Mike87 was chomping down on some left over pizza. "Dad was giving Leonardo some advice."_

_"Michelangelo!" Splinter87 reprimanded. "Show respect!"_

_Mike87 giggled furiously as he devoured his cold slice._

_"Dad, huh?" Don87 looked at Splinter87 with wide eyes._

_"Father, my son." Splinter87 corrected with a small smile. "I will make the next turtle who says the word 'dad' do a hundred backflips."_

_Mike87 almost choked on his pizza. "Right, aherm, father."_

* * *

Splinter87 felt a tear roll down his furry face. Leo87 had seemed so unsure, yet so relieved when he had realised that calling his beloved mentor '_Father_' was not disrespectful.

He would have traded anything, _even his own life_, to swap positions with his son.

He reflected on Leonardo's swordsmanship and realised with a heavy heart that his son may not be able to carry twin katana anymore. He would need to train with his good arm from hereon in, and perhaps just throw shuriken with his weaker arm. Leo87 would not be able to accept that outcome. He would try to train with his weakened limb regardless. The fear of failure would keep him attempting the impossible until he could not deny the truth any longer.

Leo87 prized himself on being able to wield two blades. Without one of his katanas, Leo87 would be a different warrior. Maybe he could carry a tanto instead of the katana. The smaller sword wouldn't weigh as heavy in his student's hand. Splinter87 was worried about how his student would cope. Leo87 was resilient, but he was still a being with feelings and emotions.

Suddenly, the worried sensei felt an arm pat his shoulder in comfort. He opened his eyes and saw his Raphael smiling reassuringly at him.

"He'll be okay, sensei. Leonardo's beaten impossible odds before." Raph87 said confidently.

"I know that, my student." Splinter87 sighed.

Raph87 lowered his head. He was trying to help his sensei by being positive. He would have said anything to calm the sadness in his sensei's eyes. He wished he had been at the fight when Leo87 had been injured. Perhaps he could have helped his brother by intercepting the sword with his sai. What if he had gone straight out after his own battle - he may have been in time to prevent this horrible situation. Raph87 breathed deeply, quieting his own emotions. Instead of backing up his brother, he had been sleeping on the sofa. He felt to blame for what had happened. Bad things always seemed to happen when they separated as a unit.

His words were true, though. Leo87 had beaten impossible odds before.

Raph87's mind drifted off to a situation were Leo87 was truly in over his head, and he _survived_. Not only did he survive, but he was _incredible_.

* * *

_One of their many battles with Shredder and Krang had one day gone south alarmingly fast. They were in the Technodrome, fighting to stop the evil duo from obtaining an energy source with which they required to raise their infernal machine to the surface of the earth._

_The turtles had been quipping their way through another battle, Raph87 occasionally joking to a spot on the wall, when they had become separated from each other._

_Raph87 leapt to the top of a shipping crate and surveyed the area for his brothers. They were being herded in different directions by their mechanical Foot enemies, and while Mike87 and Don87 were keeping the Foot Soldiers at bay, Leo87 had made a mistake and was being set upon by at least a dozen robots. They saw him as weaker at that moment and moved in for the kill._

_Leo87 was beset as he was smothered under a Foot pile-on. Raph87 was about to move, fearing for his brother's safety, when the leader suddenly stood up, knocking the Foot away from him with a strength Raph87 had rarely seen before. It was one of those moments that you relive in your head for many years to come - the adrenaline causing Leo87 to do something that seemed impossible. It was like those stories you heard about - the mother with baby trapped in an upturned car, defying what should or should not be possible, adrenaline kicking in to save her infant. Leo87 was Superman!_

_Raph87 darted down to join his brother in the thick of the battle. "Wow, wanna show me how to knock 'em all flying like they're bugs?"_

_His brother gave an amused snort. "I didn't think I could do that. Live and learn."_

_They fought shell-to-shell for the duration of the fight after that. Raph87 guarded his brother's back as his brother guarded his own._

_A team. _

_Unbeatable._

* * *

Raph87 felt a tear trickle down his face as the memory came to its conclusion.

Leo87 had been incredible that day. He _was_ invincible. That was the reason Raph87 was having such a hard time accepting his brother was injured. He always came out unscathed from their fights. He had been caught by blades before, but he had never been hurt to this degree. His older brother was like an immortal, and Raph87 now knew he was just as mortal as the rest of them. He would survive this. He had to. Raph87 would never forgive himself for not being there if Leo87 died. Leo87 would not allow that.

He looked across at Mike87. He was a shell of his former self. The self-possessed light that had always shone so brightly in his brother had disappeared from his eyes. Leaning across, he patted Mike87's knee encouraging the youngest to look up at his brother. "He'll get through this. Leonardo always defies the odds and comes up fighting. He's _never_ been beaten down."

Raph87 spoke with certainty, looking into the eyes of Mike87 with a quick nod. The youngest brother merely shrugged in defeat, his eyes red raw and glistening with unshed tears. His hands covered his face and his shoulders shook as he tried to restrain his sobs.

Don87 sat with his head bowed and found his own thoughts drifting to memories with his older brother. He was in a state of shock, the full weight of the situation hadn't sunk in yet. Then, without warning, it suddenly hit him. The force of this new realisation made him gasp in agony. He was remembering good times in case his older brother did not make it. The feeling was suffocating and his eyes blurred with tears. He cringed as he realised something very important.

Memories_ hurt._

* * *

_Don 87 wasn't feeling himself._

_He knew instantly that he was sick. It wasn't a virus, he was pretty sure. Maybe a stomach ailment like food poisoning. They had eaten some dodgy pizza's over the years - but last night's toppings really were from the Twilight Zone._

_Mike87 had insisted on ordering for them all. Usually, this was a bad idea. The youngest barely had any constraint when it came to obscure and disgusting combinations. The idea of shrimp, chocolate and wasabi seemed horrific but he decided to sample a slice anyway. His stomach was hardened to the weird and wonderful, but even his hardy belly suffered cramps at the first taste of Mike87's new 'genius' flavour._

_Shrimps were not a favourite of the genius terrapin. They didn't look very clean and they curled in on themselves horribly. Like they'd all decided to die in the fetal position. Add to the little monsters a chocolate sauce and wasabi mixture, and you had the worst concoction ever devised._

_There was an unspoken rule in their Lair. Once bitten, the slice is yours. No pizza must ever be wasted. Don87 knew that no matter how horrible the pizza was, it would be frowned upon by his brothers to leave the slice without finishing it. His stomach churned noisily as he nibbled through the worst few minutes of his life and knew he would pay for ignoring his groaning belly._

_The next day, here he was, lying in bed with a pounding headache and a sore stomach._

_It had been an hour since he should have gotten up. He needed to eat his breakfast and then warm up in the dojo. However, every time he tried to move a muscle, an ugly nausea would befall him - coming in waves like the ebb of the sea. He groaned and turned his face into the pillow._

_"Donatello! We've been warming up for twenty minutes! Why aren't you up?" The irritation lacing Leonardo's voice as he popped his head round the door had Don87 shuddering in protest. "Come on! Sensei is going to notice. What's up?"_

_Don87 muffled an apology through the pillow. He hoped Leo87 would leave him alone, but he heard footsteps as his older brother drew closer. He felt a cool hand connect with the back of his head in a gentle gesture of affection._

_"Are you sick?" Leo87 asked, all irritation gone and replaced with concern._

_Don87 nodded into the pillow. He didn't have the energy to answer and he felt his brother sit on the bed beside him. _

_"Was it the shrimp?" Leo87 knew that his younger brother's stomach wasn't adept at dealing with the small shellfish. "It's the shrimp, right?"_

_Don87 nodded and clutched at his painful stomach. His belly was cramping in agony and he groaned. He felt a gentle hand rubbing his shell._

_"Okay, Donatello. Stay in bed this morning. I'll bring you some pain relief and a drink. Don't worry about anything. I'll tell Master Splinter." The bed creaked as Leo87 stood up and walked out briskly. He hated his brothers sick, and he always felt better when he was doing something to help - like bringing them medication and drinks. In fact, Leo87 reminded Don87 of a mother hen, clucking over her chicks as Leo87 would cluck over the sick or injured brother._

_Don87 hadn't gotten up at all that day. He had remained in bed, with Leo87 consistently making sure he was all right. The older brother had brought him everything he needed during the day, and had even helped his shaky friend go to the bathroom several times._

_He was a legend. A rock during time of stress, injury or illness._

_He was their brother. _

* * *

Don87 choked back a small sob. Splinter87 looked at his student in alarm.

"My son, Leonardo will survive this and be stronger as a result." Splinter87 reassured the genius. "You've seen the technology they have in this world. This Utrom Technology. His arm will recover."

Don87 nodded and kept his head down. He couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth. That even with all the amazing technology that there was a possibility that Leo87 might still lose the arm. People had had limbs amputated for the same reason, the arm or leg had simply died and needed to be removed. Sometimes he hated being a genius and knowing the score. He wished, for a moment, that he had the blessed gift of ignorance.

Being smart was horrible. He knew too much to be comforted. His mind saw every conceivable conclusion - and only seventy percent of those were favourable.

Their brother had a long way to go. Things could still go wrong.

Mike87 looked at his genius brother. Their eyes connected and he gave Don87 a sad smile. "My fault, Donatello. It's my fault. Master Splinter can try and make me feel better but I know the truth. I wasn't fast enough."

Splinter87 looked about to speak, but Mike87 silenced him with a gesture. "My fault. If Leonardo doesn't make it, it's on me."

Mike87 rose and walked to the far wall, his body trembling with sadness. He felt an arm on his shoulder, but he didn't turn to face his brother. The arm remained, a silent impart of strength, as Mike87 dissolved into fresh tears.

This wasn't the first time he had failed Leonardo.

But, he vowed, it would definitely be the_ last_.

* * *

_Mike87 found battles fun and exciting. He loved to quip his way through a fight. They were made for this. All four of them. _

_He was shell-to-shell against Leo87 - his nunchuks whirling in a frenzy as he hit Foot soldiers left and right. They fell before him, their bodies erupting into sparks as they short-circuited and crumpled uselessly to the ground._

_He wasn't aware he'd let one through until he heard a grunt of pain from behind him. Turning, Mike87 saw the lone ninja attack his brother from behind, and clamp Leo87 into a crushing headlock. Mike87 pounced, feeling adrenaline coarsing through him, as he felled the soldier with a single strike from his nunchuks. His brother fell forward, gasping for air and looked up at Mike87 in disbelief. Judgement shone in his eyes as Mike87 cringed at the mistake he'd made which had almost caused his brothers death._

_Their other brothers surrounded them in an instant. Don87 kept their enemies at a distance, whilst Raph87 connected with anything that came too close._

_"How'd he get through?" Raph87 asked, trying to justify the scene before him._

_"I made a mistake." Mike87 admitted numbly, his face deepening in colour. "I accidentally let him through."_

_Raph87 whacked his younger brother on the head. "Be more careful, Michelangelo."_

_Mike87 nodded. He held a hand out to his fallen brother. Leo87 took it and they resumed the battle. For a short while, Leo87 remained wary and on guard as Mike87 watched his back. _

_Soon, they were shell-to-shell again, the incident forgotten in a fog of battle. As the last few Foot soldiers fell around them, they had dismissed the event entirely. All but one brother. _

_One brother carried that incident with him for the rest of his life. _

_He had never forgotten it._

* * *

"Sit back down, Michelangelo." Splinter87 ordered, his voice gentle and calm.

Mike87 cringed and turned, his face drawn and devoid of anything except pain. "I let him down, sensei. It wasn't the first time. I should have been faster!"

Raph87 got to his feet and walked up to his younger brother. Don87 still had his arm on Mike87's shoulder, gently pressing the taut flesh. "Leonardo trusts you, Michelangelo. He always will. Sometimes, things happen and mistakes get made. I've made plenty. I've gotten all of you hurt in the past. We all mess up. We're not robots."

Mike87 closed his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on Raph87's words. He knew his brother was right. The urge to self-blame was almost overwhelming, but he had to let it go and concentrate his energies on healing Leo87's spirit. The turtle did as his Master had instructed, sitting back with a heavy sigh and a slight sob.

Splinter87 groaned as he tried to concentrate on Leo87's drifting astral state. Keeping the spirit bolstered was as important as tending to Leo87's physical wounds. It would be easier when the turtle awoke, then his spirit and body would be joined once more.

The tension was growing by the second as the four mutants sat together and tried to concentrate on Leo87's spirit.

Waiting was _excruciating_.

**TBC**


	32. Support Network

_I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay, but there has been a lot going on in RL. I've been in hospital and had a horrible flu-like bug that has pulled me down for a while. I haven't felt like writing, or even looking at a computer screen. For a while, I was in a place where I had no idea where this fic was going to go next. I have a few ideas so bear with me. This fic is far from over. _

_Big thanks to Onlymehere, who is my wonderful and patient beta reader. A huge hug to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far. I feel really honoured that you think so much of it to keep reviewing. I'll continue to try and make you proud._

* * *

**Location: 2012 TMNT World**

Splinter12 paced around the lair with a worried gait. He wrung his hands together fearfully and stopped as he saw April12 staring at him from entrance to their dojo. She had materialised as if from no-where and was watching the Master warily.

"Master Splinter? What's wrong." April12 walked up to the restless rat and looked deeply into his eyes. "Is it the boys?"

Splinter12 smiled gently at the young woman before him. She was concerned but hiding the fear behind a wall of strength. He steeled himself to do the same and responded in a sure voice. "My sons have been gone for hours, April. I have no idea where they have gone and Leonardo has left me no note."

April12's eyes narrowed as her mind raced with thoughts. "Maybe they left suddenly? Or they could have been captured by the Kraang."

"Perhaps." Splinter12 felt a throbbing pain in his temple. He lifted a furry paw to rub his aching forehead. "I cannot sense them. I fear the worst."

April12 lay a hand on Splinter12's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be okay. They are strong."

Splinter12 nodded and patted April12's hand. "Thank you, April. We should continue your training - it will give us a focus other than worrying needlessly."

April12 smiled brightly and prepared herself for defence. She slid her legs apart and stood with her knees slightly bent. Her arms rose to protect her face and Splinter12 acknowledged all this with a proud smile. It had only been a few months since the start of her training and she had advanced far beyond what Splinter12 had ever expected. Her natural flair for martial arts made her as talented as Michelangelo. The young turtle lacked the sharp focus April12 possessed, and she had effectively surpassed years of training within months.

"Protect yourself." Splinter12 started a slow offence, slowing his punches and kicks as he and April12 worked their way across the dojo. April12 countered effectively, allowing minimal penetration from her sensei's attacks. Splinter12 reflected on her skills and he compared them to his sons. Although she was in the infancy of her training, he could see a tactical fighter emerging from the rough, a diamond reflecting the pillars of ninjitsu. Mind, body and spirit were one - and April12 had little problem attaining mental dominance.

"_Taijutsu_ is the study of body movement, April. Learn from my example and try to keep your strikes fluid." Splinter12 blocked a punch and deflected April12. She fell to the ground but rolled safely into a practiced move.

"At least I can fall properly now." April12 grinned. "Without worrying I'll break my neck."

Splinter12 nodded proudly. "You have a natural talent for ninjitsu. You will make a fine _kunoichi_."

Half an hour flew by without either sensei or student pausing for a break. April12's stamina was increasing with every lesson - due to her practising mainly in her free time. Splinter12 was impressed by her dedication. Her skill with the iron fan was also increasing at a rapid rate. In fact, Splinter12 was certain she had a unique ability to grasp ninjitsu at a superior rate to most human beings.

Suddenly, the aura of the dojo changed dramatically. Splinter12 felt his fur bristling with expectation, a slight breeze wafting over his face. The smell hit him sharply and he turned at once toward the source. The scent reminded him of burning wood, and had an underlying chemical tinge to it. April12 felt the change also and looked toward the far wall curiously.

_There was nothing but an empty space._

"_Master?_" April12 felt the fear suddenly as she saw a vortex appear before her eyes. "What's going on?"

Splinter12 stood before his student, effectively protecting her from the spinning mass before them. He was guarded and ready, lest some devilish hell beast emerge.

He raised a furry eyebrow as two figures emerged from the swirling depths. These were no hell beasts. He saw the bandanas flapping in the maelström and recognised two of his sons as they came closer. Leo12 stepped through the vortex, shadowed by Raph12. They walked through the tornadic storm as if walking from one room to another. Both turtles were pale and had fresh wounds from battle. They knelt before their Master immediately.

"My sons. Where are your brothers?" Splinter12 felt a pang of despair. His turtles were sore and bruised from combat. His heart was breaking from the possibility that Mike12 and Don12 had not survived. His eyes were moist and fearful.

"They are in another dimension, Master." Leo12 looked up at his sensei. Splinter12 observed the leader with a critical eye. There was something different about him. He seemed to have a new confidence about him, as if he had learned much in the few hours he had been gone. He looked older than his years, much older. His wounds had been dressed but his eyes had a hardness that was only gained from battle.

"We need you there." Raph12 explained. "Donny needs you."

"Is Donatello all right? Has he been injured?" Splinter12's voice had a panicked edge. He assessed Raph12 and found the same look haunting his expression as his older brother. Something monumental had happened. His sons had faced the biggest threat of their lives without him even knowing about it. He could see the new experience defining them and shaping them - they were no longer children. They were _warriors_.

Leo12 looked up and shook his head instantly. "No, no, no. Donny's fine. He just needs support. He's taken on a lot and he's starting to crack."

Splinter12 and April12 traded a glance. Splinter12 glanced at the portal, thinking deeply. "Do I need to step inside this portal to reach Donatello?"

Leo12 nodded. "Hai, sensei."

Splinter12 walked up to the vortex and entered without pausing. He stepped into the swirling vortex without fear, his only concern being that his son was in need of assistance. He felt the air whip him and assault him from all angles as he blindly walked on, disappearing from view within seconds.

Leo12 and Raph12 rose to their feet and prepared to follow their sensei. They walked wearily, all the fight knocked out of them. They had been in a serious brawl, and April12 suddenly felt the need to protect them. They needed her. _Donny_ needed her.

"Hold up. You aren't going without me." April12 grabbed her backpack and grabbed Raph12's arm. "Donny needs me too."

Raph12 nodded with a slight smile. "He'd be really happy to see you right now."

As they followed Splinter12 through the portal, April12 glanced back at the lair one last time. She swallowed a gulp and turned towards the unknown, her only thought to help Donatello. She had to make sure he was okay. Because he was her_ friend_. She liked him and he liked her. He _really_ liked her. More than just a friend.

She liked him more than she cared to admit.

**TBC**


	33. To Sleep Perchance To Dream

_Hi everyone, muse is strong and giving me lots to work with. Hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have been leaving. I've been inundated with responses. Thanks! A huge hug to my beta reader - Onlymehere._

* * *

Splinter12 found himself standing in a living area, surrounded by turtles from different dimensions. In an instant, his two sons and April12 had arrived also. They all stood together and took in their surroundings. April12's eyes were wide with wonder. She grasped Raph12's arm a little harder.

"Easy on the arm, _sister_." Raph12 groaned, pulling him arm back with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, I know. There are loads of us. You'll get used to it."

"Ah, esteemed sensei. It is an honour to have you here. I have heard so many good things about you from your sons." Splinter03 hobbled out of the kitchen and shook Splinter12's furry paw. "Your son is this way. Please, follow me." Splinter03 led the alternate version of himself into his own bedroom. He left the Master there alone to converse with his son, but stayed close to the chamber in case he was needed.

April12 stayed where she was, trying to take in all the versions of her beloved turtles. She wandered over to two versions of Raphael - noting that one was completely colourless. A man stood among them chatting casually. She felt a warm blush come to her face and turned away so the man wouldn't see her reddening features. He was handsome._ Very_ handsome.

Raph12 and Leo12 exchanged a look and then shadowed the young woman instinctively.

"Hi! I'm April." April12 held out a hand and shook RaphPrime's hand curiously. He felt normal, even if he was monochrome. Raph03 smiled and laughed a little when he noticed April12's blush.

"Good ta meet ya, kid." Raph03 grinned. He nudged the man beside him playfully. "This is Casey Jones. He's our friend and our April's husband."

"Wow._ Really?_ Your April isn't with Don?" April12 asked. She looked at a space on the wall, trying to ignore Casey03's chiselled body.

"I hope not." Casey03 laughed aloud. "That'd be an affair."

"Wow." April12 felt a little overcome. She felt an instant connection with the tall man, but also ashamed. He winked at her affectionately. She blushed and turned away.

"April, I need you do something for me." Splinter12 poked his head out of the end chamber and beckoned the youngster toward him.

"I'd better go help Master Splinter" April12 stammered, leaving the little group and wandering over to the bedroom, hoping that she wouldn't accidentally fall on her face and look like an idiot in front of the handsome man.

Raph12 and Leo12 shared another glance. It was clear April12 had a crush on Casey03.

Raph12 shrugged and whispered to his older brother. "It's only natural. They are human, right? What chance does Donny have anyway? It's not like they can have a _thing_."

"Raph." Leo12 turned and gave his brother a stern expression. "Don't even think about mentioning this to Donny. Keep quiet."

* * *

Splinter12 opened a sliding door and made his way into the small chamber. Leo87 was wrapped up on the rat's bed, cushioned with pillows to make him comfortable. Don12 was sat on a chair by his side, watching the little turtle intensely.

"Donatello." Splinter12 walked over to his son and crouched before him. "What has happened? How can I help you?"

Don12 brightened at the familiar face of his sensei. "There's nothing anyone can do now, Master. The operation is over. We have to wait and see how this little guy recovers."

"If there is nothing more you can do, then maybe you should rest for the time being." Splinter12 placed a hand on Don12's shoulder.

Don12 shook his head, his eyes weary with tiredness. "He's my patient, sensei. I have to stay here. If he needs emergency assistance and I'm sleeping somewhere, I, I'd _never_ be able to forgive myself."

Splinter12 nodded, stroking his slight beard deep in thought. "I see. If that little turtle awakens and needs support, and you are too tired to function properly, then you might do more harm than good."

"_No_, I'm more than capable." Don12 said, his voice cracking slightly. "I just need to stay here. That's all."

Splinter12 got to his feet. "Then would you not trust April to continue this observation. She is here and is willing to assist you."

Don12 smiled and all the tiredness momentarily disappeared from his face. "She's here? _Wow_. That's great. No, no, no. I have to be the one to stay here. I can't put that on April."

"April is a strong girl." Splinter12 pushed gently.

"No. It's _my_ job." Don12 said firmly.

Splinter12 continued to stroke his beard as he considered all the options. He decided to be firm and assert his own authority to reach his student. "I will watch the wounded turtle, Donatello. Go get some rest."

Don12 shook his head. "I can't allow that, sensei. It's crucial that I be here, at least for a while."

Splinter12 nodded and left the room momentarily. He called over to April12 who was chatting to some Raphael's and a tall muscular man. "April, I need you do something for me."

April12 nodded and walked over to join her Master. "Yep, what?"

"Convince Donatello to rest. He is reluctant to leave the injured turtle and needs sleep."

"Sure, I'll get him to rest." April12 confidently walked past Splinter and pushed open the door. "Donny? You in here?"

"April." A tired voice greeted her from the relative darkness of the chamber. "I know what sensei sent you in here for. I'm not moving."

"Come on, Donny. Any of us could sit here and take over. We just need you to rest for a while." April12 pushed as Splinter12 joined her. "You can be back here in an hour if you want."

"No." Don12 was resolute. "I'm staying put."

Splinter12 turned to the door. Splinter03 was hovering nearby and he called out to the smaller rodent. "Would you fetch some bedding and pillows for me, please?"

Splinter03 smiled in understanding and walked briskly away.

"What we gonna do?" April12 asked in a whisper. "He's not going to budge on this one."

"So, to clarify, my son, you will not leave this room." Splinter12 confirmed as the other version of himself brought in a mass of bedding. Splinter03 created a nest on the other side of the chamber and waited patiently for the outcome.

"_Exactly_." Don12 folded his arms. "I am_ not_ leaving this room."

"Very well." Splinter12 nodded in agreement. "So it shall be."

Don12 turned to the bed for a second then felt a breeze. He looked back, startled, with wide eyes to find his sensei standing over him. "_Master?_"

Splinter12 gently grasped Donatello's left arm and perfomed a three-point pressure manoeuvre. April12 was amazed. He simply felt two points on Don12's arm and then hit behind the turtles ear slit deftly. Don12 flopped into the arms of his Master, unconscious. _**(*)**_

"Wow. What was that?" April12 asked as she grabbed the turtle's legs and helped Splinter12 move him to the makeshift bed. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Pressure points." Splinter12 answered, wrapping the bedding around his son's body protectively. "Donatello would not see reason. He has been placed in a position of responsibility that has worn him down. This was the only option. This is the very reason I did not give Donatello the reins of leadership over his brothers."

April12 nodded. She helped her sensei cover Don12 with blankets and placed pillows around him gently. "How long will he be out?"

"As long as he needs." Splinter12 affirmed, taking the seat that Don12 had left empty. "I will sit with the little one."

April12 sat cross-legged on the floor next to Don12's slumbering form. "I'll stay too."

Both sensei and human student remained in the chamber as Don12 murmered in his troubled sleep. April12 grasped Don12's green hand inside both of her own, her brow furrowed with confusion. She still didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she had to help her friend.

Casey03 was no longer on her mind.

**TBC**

_**(*) Check my profile, I have a link to the actual manoeuvre so you can see it being performed on You Tube. Don't know whether it is a genuine thing, but it's definitely something I could see Splinter12 doing to force his son to sleep.**_


	34. The Challenge

_Wow, this fic is turning into a beast! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story, and thanks as always, to my wonderful beta reader, Onlymehere._

* * *

The sofa was crowded with Michelangelo's. MikePrime lounged on the seat's back as the other versions of himself were playing video games. With the exception of Mike87 who was still in the dojo meditating, they played relentlessly - much to the delight of Mike12. It was a distraction from waiting to hear further news on Leo87's condition. Mike03 was beating his other selves with little effort as he was used to playing games from his own dimension.

"Dude, this is so _unfair_. You've been playing these for years." Mike07 grumbled as his game avatar died for the fifth time.

"I am the _ultimate_ dimensional warrior!" Mike03 crowed, his face shining with excitement. "Even in video games I am the_ Battle Nexus Champion!_"

Raph03 heard the remark from across the room and slapped his head with a groan. "Mikey! Not that Battle Nexus stuff again!_ I'll come over there and ..._"

"Battle Nexus?" RaphPrime asked, raising an eye ridge. "What's that?"

Raph03 groaned. Now he was going to have to explain his defeat to a bunch of other Raphael's. "It's a competition in-between worlds. Every four years the best warriors from all dimensions come together to fight and see who the ultimate martial artist is."

"You lost to Mikey?" RaphPrime's eye ridge raised even further. "You lost to _Mikey?_"

"Hey, he was windin' me up." Raph03 defended, crossing his arms in defiance. "I knocked myself out."

"Sounds fun. How do you sign up?" Raph07 was chewing on some cereal in the kitchen area.

"There isn't one due for some time." Leo03 added. "We've already got the date free."

"Mikey beat you?" Leo07's lip curved upward as he watched Leo03 carefully. "_How?_"

"I wasn't beaten in the competition." Leo03 sighed and shook his head. "An assassin tried to take me out."

"An assassin?" Leo07 seemed deep in thought. "Is the game a deadly one?"

"No, no. It's just a friendly between warriors. You get zapped out of the arena before too much harm is done." Mike03 shouted from the sofa. "Well, you're _supposed_ to. Most of the time it works."

"Interesting." Leo07 turned to Leo03. "Do you think they would hold a competition between turtles from different dimensions?"

Leo03 grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I think they might. I'd have to ask permission to use the arena from _The Ultimate Daimyo_. I think he'd find it ... interesting."

"_Huh?_" Mike03 looked up from the video game, his eyes wide and unsure. "What do you mean? I _won_. You can't just start up a contest like that. I'm not losing my trophy."

"Mikey, the trophy was destroyed anyway." Leo03 huffed impatiently. "I'll ask around, see what I can do."

"Do you think it would be okay if I entered?" Casey03 asked, a huge grin lighting his features. "Might not last long but I'd like to give it a go."

Raph03 shrugged. "Hey, you wanna take on a turtle? Let's hit the dojo right now."

"Can't. Those little turtles and their sensai are using the dojo. They've asked not to be disturbed." Leo07 added.

Splinter03 was listening to the conversation, his eyes closed. He was still waiting near his bedroom, ready to assist the other version of himself should it be needed. "I can arrange a competition, my sons. The Daimyo is my friend, and I'm sure he will be intrigued by the proposition."

"Cool. Give me a chance to have a rematch with Mikey." Raph03 flexed his muscles with an evil laugh. "I've been waitin' for this!"

"We'll give little Leo a chance to recover first then arrange the competition." Leo07 mused. He looked happy and eager to have a focus. "Are there any other turtles from other dimensions that we can drag into this?"

DonPrime wandered out of the laboratory, catching the end of the conversation. "Actually, yes. I've been talking to the other versions of myself. Leatherhead and April03 were the ones to find another dimension of turtles. They may seem a little clumsy but they are proficient in fighting."

"What dimension are you talking about?" LeoPrime asked. "We really don't need any more turtles to have a competition. There's enough of us already."

"You'll like these ones. I promise." DonPrime smirked. "They are ..._ interesting_. They fight dragons in their own dimension. They also have a female among them."

"_April?_" Leo03 asked. "Is she a ninja there too?"

"Not April._ Venus_. A girl turtle." DonPrime grinned, showing his white teeth fully. "I can't believe it either. _How cool is that?_"

"Venus. She gonna enter too?" Raph03 asked, twirling a sai in anticipation.

"I would think so. She is a warrior." DonPrime winked at the other turtles and walked back to the lab.

"A few months of preparation before the contest, then a big brawl to see who is the best overall fighter." Leo03 mused. "Hey Mike! You ready to defend your title?"

Mike03 chuckled nervously. "I'd rather just hold on to it. Can I retire undefeated?"

"No." Leo03's grin grew wider, the look of mischief curling his features into a naughty smile. "Reigning champions don't get to retire, Mikey."

Mike03 gulped and watched Raph03 chuckling ominously to himself. He really didn't want to have to fight for his title.

However, it looked as if he had no choice.

* * *

Splinter12 observed the small turtle carefully.

Leo87 was moaning in his sleep, tossing and turning, having a horrible nightmare. He leant forward and touched the wounded warrior on the arm lightly. "Rest easy, my son. You will recover from this."

"Master Splinter?" April12 whispered from her sitting position next to Don12. "Will he get better?"

Splinter12 nodded. "Of course, April. Close your eyes and focus hard. That's right. Relax. Do you feel that, April?"

April12 closed her eyes and felt a rush of energy overwhelm her. "Wow. What's _that?_"

"This little turtle's family are uniting with his spirit on the astral plane. They are keeping him grounded until his body recovers from the trauma inflicted. He will recover well. His family will ensure that." Splinter12 fondly looked at his human student. He was amazed that she had felt the undercurrent of astral power. Her ninja training was yielding some amazing results.

"That's powerful, Master." April12 said in awe. "They must be really strong ninja's to do that."

"Yes, April. Very, very strong. Very, very powerful. Their small forms are deceptive. They have a strength which transcends bodily might." Splinter12 lay a hand on Leo87's forehead. "This little leader is a champion."

April12 smiled and turned to look at Don12. He was buried in a mound of blankets and pillows, sleeping restlessly. "Easy, Donny. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Splinter03 settled back and closed his eyes. He focused on The Daimyo's physical features and felt his spirit soar.

The babble of voices from the main room became a dull throbbing ache in the back of his skull. He felt his mind disconnected from his body and sighed deeply. His thoughts were whirring and distracting him from his focus. He imagined each thought as a helium balloon and gradually let them go, one at a time. Finally focused, his spirit became a powerful entity, reaching out between dimensions and time.

So many events had happened in such a short space of time. He shook his head and refocused.

He settled into a meditative trance and felt all his energy converge on The Daimyo's location.

* * *

The Ultimate Daimyo was sitting on his throne, waiting listlessly for the next few years to fly by. The wait was too long between contests and he wanted to host a battle right now. His energies and focus was fractured with lethargy and boredom.

His young son was babbling excitedly to him about the great warrior known only as Michelangelo.

The communication came from Master to Master, from enlightened mind to enlightened mind. The Daimyo felt Splinter03's presence and warmly greeted his old friend.

As Splinter03 outlined his request, a small smile forced itself onto the Daimyo's face.

Maybe the next few years wouldn't be as tedious as he thought.

He jumped to his feet with a renewed energy and shouted for his guards. "Quickly! We have much to do. The arena must be prepared immediately."

His guards looked at each other bemused. The Daimyo smiled at their confusion. "A one-off contest is to be held here in the Battle Nexus. A tournament between ninja turtles from different realms. We will hurry! The Battle Nexus Turtle Tournament will begin shortly!"

**TBC**


	35. Road to Recovery

_A big hug to everyone who is reading and reviewing this monster fic. Massive thanks to Onlymehere, my wonderful beta reader._

_I've answered each of the reviews for Chapter 34. Scroll down for my feedback - and thanks for writing the reviews!_

* * *

"Master Splinter?" Leo87 rasped. He had awoken to find a blurry shape sitting before him. "Is that you?"

"Rest easy, Leonardo. I am not your sensei. Do not be afraid for I am a version of your mentor." Splinter12 placed a furry arm on the small turtle's shoulder.

"Where are my brothers?" Leo87 asked in a panicked voice. "The fight. What happened?"

"Your brothers are safe. They are with your sensei in the dojo." Splinter12 reassured him gently.

Don12's eyes snapped open. He was on his feet in an instant, drawing a surprised gasp from April12. She watched as he darted across the room and checked his patient. "Hey, Leonardo. I'm here to help you. How are you feeling?"

Leo87 groaned. He coughed a little, and found his arm refusing to cover his mouth. He looked down and remembered the agony of losing his limb. "I remember everything. It hurt so much."

"Leonardo?" Mike87 bounded through the bedroom door, closely followed by his brothers and sensei. "We felt you wake up. How you doin', dude?"

"Guys." Leo87 weakly raised his good arm in greeting. "You were with me all the way. I felt you guiding me back."

"Ah, my son." Splinter87 felt a relief at seeing his oldest student conscious. "My dear, dear son."

Leo87 blushed at the term, still confused by the change of address. He thought back to their talk and felt a warmth settle over him. Son. He was loved like a son. "Thanks, guys."

Mike87 sat beside the injured leader. His face was still pale from shock, although his eyes had brightened considerably at Leo87's wakening. "Dude, I'm sorry I let you down. I wasn't fast enough to stop that evil guy."

Leo87 patted Mike87's shoulder with his good arm. "It's okay, Michelangelo. I don't blame you. I rushed in and got myself hurt."

Mike87 collapsed into a sobbing fit. Leo87 rubbed his arm patiently and waited for the tears to subside. "Missed you, bro." Mike87 choked tearfully.

"Missed you too, Michelangelo. Missed all of you." Leo87's face was paling with the effort of remaining awake.

Don12 noticed the waning turtle and ushered his family outside quickly amid reluctant grumbles. "Leonardo needs rest right now. He'll be fine. I've got him on morphine."

"How long will it take for Leonardo to recover?" Mike87 asked, his eyes shining brightly. The pull to go back into the room and be with his brother was very strong. He felt torn and wanted to keep Leo87 awake. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Splinter87 was smiling brightly as he hovered near the bedroom door. Raph87 and Don87 were high-fiving and hugging each other impulsively.

Don12 smiled. Positive energy was practically pouring from the excitable turtles and their sensei. "I'm not sure. This is a good sign, though. He's through the worst of it, I think."

"Dude, want to play against the _Battle Nexus Champion_?" Mike03 called from the sofa. "I've beaten everyone _but_ you."

Mike87 grinned and leapt over to the sofa, jumping between Mike03 and Mike12. Mike07 laughed and grabbed Mike87 by the shell, pulling him onto the floor. MikePrime groaned as the turtles fell into an avalanche before the screen. "You guys are _weird_."

Mike87 grabbed a controller and started to play against Mike03.

"_I'm winning!_" Mike87 whooped gleefully.

Mike07 winked at Mike12. Mike03 was deliberately allowing his dimensional duplicate to win, unusual for the fame-hungry turtle. Mike03 was being surprisingly sensitive to the little version of himself, purposely letting his game avatar be killed.

"He's the champion now!" Mike12 yelled in excitement. "Now, who's yer daddy?"

Mike03 grimaced as he held back. "Yeah, yeah. Har-de-Har!"

Mike07 looked up at MikePrime who was still perched on the back of the sofa. "Talk about a messy ending. Little Mikey sure showed how it's done."

MikePrime rolled his eyes. "_Soft fools_."

* * *

"You comin'?" Raph03 asked with a mischievous smile.

Casey03 followed Raph03 into the now empty dojo. "I'm gonna whup yer ass, Raph."

"Yeah, right. As if." Raph03 scoffed. He drew his sai as Casey03 twirled a baseball bat.

All the other Raphael's piled into the dojo to watch the friendly fight.

"I bet ten dollars Raphael is gonna beat that guy to paste." Raph12 said, watching the growing tension with curiosity.

"You're on." Raph07 shrugged. "Casey Jones is tougher than you think."

"Since I can't compete in a Turtle Tournament, gonna have to get my licks in this way." Casey03 grinned, edging towards the battle-ready turtle. "Ready to be pummelled, Raph?"

"Let's just get it on." Raph03 growled. He charged at Casey03 with his weapons drawn.

Casey03 dodged the first assault and hit Raph03 on the shell with his bat. Raph03 fell onto his knees, momentarily stunned, then adjusted quickly. He swept his friend's legs from under him and Casey03 fell hard. He landed on his back with an almighty thud.

Raph03 stood up, laughing. "Ya really got me on the ropes, Case."

Casey03 got to his feet and smirked at the turtle before him. "_Hey_, I only just started!"

The turtle moved forward quickly and attacked at a steady pace. His hands curled around the base of his sai's as he deflected a blow from the bat and hit Casey03 in the jaw with the handle of his sai. Casey03 grunted and hit the floor, his eyes wide.

"_Dude._ That's so unfair. You weren't this good before!" Casey03 stumbled to his feet and shakily observed the turtle before him.

Raph03 shrugged. "Or maybe you're getting sloppy, Case. Maybe you're losing your edge."

Casey03 growled and lunged forward. "_Goongala!_"

Raph03 parried blows from Casey03's fists as the man descended on him. For their difference in height, it seemed that Casey03 had an unfair advantage. He caught the turtle in the jaw with a particularly vicious reverse punch and Raph03 sprawled on the floor. "Nice one, Case. I'll take that back about ya losing your edge."

Casey03 grinned and picked up his baseball bat from the floor. "Round two, Raph? Unless you can't take no more."

Raph03 rose to his feet and grinned at his friend. "I can take it, Case. Just dish it out. I'll give it right back."

The two combatants rushed at each other simultaneously. Casey03 ran straight into Raph03's fist as the turtle sidestepped deftly and the man went crashing to the floor unconscious.

Raph07 groaned and passed Raph12 a ten-dollar bill. "Not fair. He's been in training recently. That poor guy didn't stand a chance."

"Case is a good fighter." Raph03 dragged his friend over to a practice mat. He lay the man on the rough surface in a fetal position. "He just can't take a turtle, that's all."

Splinter03 entered the dojo and sighed when he saw Casey03 unconscious on the practice mat. "My son, you must stop rendering Casey Jones unconscious. It's not good for his self-esteem."

Raph03 smiled widely. "Case can handle it. He's never beaten me, yet. He'll keep trying though."

Splinter03 shook his head with a fond smile and contemplated teaching his son a lesson in humility. Deciding against it, Splinter03 left the room and walked over to Splinter12. He had left the room at Don12's request and was meditating with April12 before him. "May I get you some refreshments?"

Splinter12 opened his eyes and looked fondly at the other rodent. "No, we are fine. Is it all right to remain here and meditate?"

"Of course." Splinter03 bowed respectfully. "May I join you?"

Splinter12 nodded his consent, and the smaller rat sat beside him.

Both rodents relaxed and reached a deep state of peace and reflection. Splinter03 felt the presence of Splinter12, he felt the energy radiating from the Master. There was something very familiar about the aura of this tall rat. Something comforting.

Splinter12 smiled, his eyes closed. "You wish to ask me a question?"

Splinter03 chuckled to himself. "Yes, I do. Your aura is oddly familiar to me."

"Do you know why that is?" Splinter12 asked.

"No. I confess I do not." Splinter03 felt himself blushing furiously. He felt very strongly about this Master, but he had no idea why.

"I have seen the photo of you with your Master Yoshi." Splinter12 said in a calm and gentle voice. "You were his beloved pet. What happened to Hamato Yoshi?"

Splinter03 felt tears rising in his eyes at the memory of his loss. "He was killed in front of me by an enemy. I have mourned for my Master my whole life."

"It must have been difficult to see your precious Master murdered right in front of you. What were you feeling at the moment of his death?" Splinter12 opened his eyes and looked at Splinter03 with a sad smile.

"For a moment, I lost the will to breathe and live." Splinter03 wiped at his eyes furiously. "I fell off the ledge and just lay there for what felt like forever. I had no desire to move."

Splinter12 lay a furry paw on the other rodent's shoulder. "Continue. There is something more. Something that weighs heavily on your mind."

"I should have been able to protect my Master." Splinter03 felt the words spill out in a rush. "I was not _good enough_ to protect my Master."

"Were you an ordinary rat or mutated when you saw your sensei murdered?" Splinter12 pushed.

"An ordinary rat." Splinter03 spat the words as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He looked at Splinter12 with a wounded expression.

"Then you couldn't have protected Hamato Yoshi." Splinter12 sighed. "You feel a connection with me because, in my dimension, I _am_ Hamato Yoshi. I now go by the name of Splinter, but I was a man before my transformation."

Splinter03 gasped. He looked wide-eyed at the taller rat and blinked in disbelief. "You are Hamato Yoshi?"

"Yes." Splinter12 smiled gently. "You are not to blame for what happened to your Master. It was your Master who failed to protect you. Do not shoulder any blame, little sensei."

Splinter03 nodded and bowed his head, deep in thought. "A cat approached me whilst I was vulnerable. It grabbed me in its jaws and ran off with me. At first, I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my beloved Hamato Yoshi. I was floppy and unresponsive. However, I felt an urge to defend myself. I drove my tiny paw into the cat's jaw - and it let me go. I ran away and grieved in the sewers where I felt safest."

"You fought back. You survived. I am proud of you." Splinter12 nodded encouragingly to the smaller rodent. "Your Master, wherever he be now, is _proud_ of you."

Splinter03 nodded, his head bowed. He looked at Hamato Yoshi now Splinter12 with a hopeful expression. "I hope so."

Splinter87 had been listening intently as the two Master's talked. Sitting beside them, he patted Splinter03 on the knee affectionately. "I too am Hamato Yoshi. I am very proud of what you have accomplished. Do not mourn any longer. His spirit is connected to you always."

Splinter03 felt a gentle affection radiating from the two versions of Hamato Yoshi. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth, allowing the two sensei to comfort him. For the first time since losing his own Master, Splinter03 felt protected. He revelled in the feeling of safety and remembered the glorious days he had spent with his own Master. Hamato Yoshi had loved Splinter03 so very much, and he felt the same love emanating from the two sensei sitting beside him. He was _loved_. They loved him as if he were their own pet rat. More than that, they were connected on a very deep and spiritual level.

April12 watched silently as the discussion between the Master's drew to a close. She smiled at Splinter03 encouragingly.

They all closed their eyes and continued to meditate. A calm, energised feeling passed between the Masters and April12, uniting them all in their common goal - enlightenment.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Feedback to Chapter 34 reviews:_

_A guest wrote about the song 'Turtle Power.' I don't think there was a leader in the first movie, and I've never understood the reference to Raphael as leader. Either the rap artist got it wrong, or he knows something I don't. LOL! Anyway, by the time movie2 came along - Leonardo was the definite leader and was thereon in._

_Guest606 - thanks for the information. I'm not very familiar with the comics so my main emphasis is on turtles on the silver screen. My Primes will probably be a little OOC because I haven't got enough knowledge to be writing them. I think that's why I have only stayed with TV incarnations and not moved into the other versions of comic books. The Primes are based on Turtles Forever and the small amount of screen time that they shared with the other versions of themselves. _

_Another guest asked about the other April and Casey's - they will be making an appearance in the Battle Nexus as support for their own dimensional turtles. Remember the 80's version of Casey? He was a complete nutter that just wanted to break things! _

_Thanks to : I Love Kittens too - turtle tournament is a little way away, but it will be worth it when the fighting starts, promise! Thanks to inujisan - I really think they should! It would be so awesome to have a friendly fight between all turtles. I already have the order of the combatants on Facebook's Fanfic Legit. Check it out. Thanks to Bebe - don't have a heart attack! LOL! I won't be stopping anytime soon, don't worry. Thanks to Jaddis - I already have the main list of winners leading right up to the final. I'll try and do Mikey justice. Thanks to blastburnman - Yes! Promise. She'll be there to support the boys from her own dimension at the Battle Nexus._

_Mike03 will need to work hard to defend his title :) Thanks to the mystery guest for your comment. Much appreciated._

_Hannurdock_

* * *

- end


	36. Goodbye, For Now

_I'm going to be taking a small break from this fic to prepare myself for writing the big battle. I'm going to be researching and stuff. I promise I won't be too long._

_I've added a tribute to a friend's cat who died this week. She was an amazing animal, and I will miss her. RIP, Mims._

_The responses to the reviews for the last chapter are under the main fic. Scroll down to see them :) _

_Thanks to my beta reader Onlymehere, for always being here and helping me. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers._

* * *

DonPrime had made contact with Venus and had agreed that the contest should take place in about three months. With his task complete, there was no other reason for the Primes to remain in Dimension Third Earth. Their own dimension needed them considerably, but they promised to return for the contest in a few months. On the way back to their world, they had rerouted and visited Renet. She had been thrilled to hear Leo87 had a successful operation, and had almost cried when DonPrime had told her he would return and see her often.

Back in Dimension Third Earth, Don03 had been considering the idea of cloaking Home World from their enemies. With the help of Leatherhead03, April03 and Don07 - he had effectively disguised the important universe from any snoopers. Of course, if some enemy were to delve too deep, then nothing would be able to hide Home World. It was just too vast and bright. The source dimension was like a beacon, and Don03 knew that it would be easily found if the wrong person sought to do Home World harm. The scientists developed an alarm system to activate when dimensional walls were breached in Home World - the only sure way to protect the vulnerable universe. All of the turtles - from their respective dimensions - would be alerted if the worst happened and would respond quickly and brutally to any threat. Although Home World didn't have their own 'real' version of the turtles, they had all versions striving to keep them safe from dimensional villains.

Don12 had come to his senses and alternated his vigil with Splinter12 and April12. He was reluctant to be forced into sleep again, so he accepted the help with a slight moan. Leo87 had been awake twice since the operation for brief moments, slurring a few comforting words to his brothers and sensei. However, the mere act of being conscious proved too much effort for the recovering turtle - but his wounds were less painful and he could flex his fingers with more strength. Don12 was overjoyed.

When it was time for Leo07, Don07, Raph07 and Mike07 to make the move back home - it was with disappointment. They had genuinely enjoyed the visit to another dimension, but knew their own universe was vulnerable without them. Besides, they were beginning to really miss their friends and sensei. They left with explicit instructions for the others to keep in touch about Leo87's condition - and also promised to return for the Turtle Tournament.

A week after they had left, Leo87 had started to shift and stir. He had woken several times during a restless night and the next day was wide-awake and smiling at everyone from his sick-bed. Don12 was so relieved he had tears in his eyes. Leo87's injured arm was useless to him. He could wiggle his fingers but he couldn't grip or hold anything.

Instead, Don12 waited on the little turtle hand and foot. Leo87 put up with the excessive attention, realising that the other had been through a gruelling ordeal himself. A friendship began to form between the two - and Don12's mood lightened as he returned to his normal self.

Leo87 was in bed for about two more weeks, then he insisted on getting up and tagging along with the other turtles in the lair. His arm was in a sling, but his resolve to recover was truly astounding. His own sensei and brothers were still bolstering his spirit through meditation, although he didn't really need the extra attention anymore. His spirit was thriving. His physical body was recovering well. Leo87 was truly on the mend.

Don03 had been investigating other turtle universes. A common theme ran throughout them - there was always a version of Shredder and Splinter. There was always an intense rivalry between the two enemies. As with good and evil, there was always Splinter and Shredder. The turtles were nearly always a foursome. There were some exceptions to the rule, but by the by, every version of the turtles was a group of four.

More impressive than that, it turned out Home World was spewing out other universes that were regarded merely as fanfiction by others of their own dimension. There appeared to be 'official' universes and a multitude of other dimensions spawned by 'fans.' Each dimension existed as a unique universe - as long as it was created in Home World.

The possibilities were endless. Don03 was hooked by the immensity of his find. Along with some surprising incarnations of them, he had found some truly tragic dimensions with versions of themselves killed during various battles. Leo87 was lucky to be alive, and in some dimensions, the turtles came to a gruesome and sticky end. Don03 kept his distance from these tormented realms - but they played on his mind heavily. They seemed fortunate to have returned from their battle relatively unscathed, and Don03 felt gratitude that they were all alive.

Some versions of them were more reptilian and monstrous than Don03 had ever seen before. Some barely had any humanity inside them at all, being mainly turtle rather than person. These reptilian husks fought with an instinctive brutality that was so typical of Mother Nature. They were snarling, vicious creatures that seemed to have no empathy at all. Except for the family cat, of course. Misty was the one thing they seemed to have intense affection for. The tortoiseshell marvel managed to soothe the savage beast, and the drooling turtles always had time for her. Unable to say her name, being barely human, they called her _Mims*_ with much effort and allowed her to rub her head all over their own. Many times they were woken with a cat's face staring at them from their pillows, big glowing eyes beaming down at them and a soothing purr coming from the depths of her furry body as she would kiss them roughly with her tongue and meow for food. Like Klunk, Mims was a real character with a sweet undercurrent of affection.

Don03 was so immersed in this dimensional discovering that the time flew by without him doing much else. Leo87 was now training with _bokken_ - trying without much success to get his limb working the way it once had. He finally realised that he would have to use one sword, in his good arm, and not wield two katana anymore.

April12, Leo12, Mike12 and Raph12 had returned to their own dimension. They were concerned about leaving Shredder12 free rein in their own world. It was a wise decision as they were engaged in combat from that moment on - facing many bizarre mutations. Don12 and Splinter12 stayed in Dimension Third Earth for as long as possible. However, Leo87 assured the worried turtle and the Master rat he would be fine on his own. He was healing well, and there was no reason for Don12 or Splinter12 to remain. In the end, Don12 left with a sigh and a promise to return every day to check on Leo87. Splinter12 left after a heartfelt embrace with Splinter03 - the former almost reluctant to leave the latter. A warm relationship had developed between the two sensei, and Splinter12 felt an intense affection for the little rat.

The weeks rolled by at an alarming rate. Don87, Raph87 and Mike87 had returned home to protect their dimension but were regularly visiting Leo87. The little turtle remained in Dimension Third Earth during his recovery, forming a close bond with Splinter03. They would sit and meditate together - Leo87, Splinter87 and Splinter03 - drink green tea and practice with the bokken together. Leo87 was fascinated by the story of Splinter03 - how he had been a pet of Master Yoshi. He never tired of hearing the origin story and Splinter87 would listen with a gentle smile as the other rat told of his love for his Master.

All too soon, The Turtle Tournament was looming. With weeks to go, Leo87 stepped up his training - his good arm now handling katana as he twirled the one blade effectively. It was almost time for the fight to begin.

The Ultimate Daimyo had been organising the Battle Nexus to accommodate turtle warriors. He had also made a trophy for the winning reptile - a beautiful shell made of gold to be etched with the winner's name. An honourary Battle Nexus Knighthood would also be awarded to the winner, the first of its kind, and automatic Master status would be given to the ultimate turtle warrior. There was a lot to fight for, and all versions of the turtles were preparing themselves for the big battle.

**TBC**

* * *

*_**Mims (Misty) RIP - 10th July 2013**_.

A friend's cat, I've known her for years.

This paragraph is a tribute to the legend that was Mims. She was an amazing moggy and I'll never forget her. Goodbye Mims, love you.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I've answered them below. I received ten for the last chapter which is amazing! Thank you all.

**I'm taking a break from the fic before the battle nexus competition begins. It won't be long, might not even last a week, but I need to get my head together.**

_MutantGirl95 7/8/13 - Thanks for the review :) I'm glad you liked it enough to read it through the night! I feel honoured! I hope I'll continue to keep your interest :)_

_I Love Kittens too 7/7/13 - Thanks :) I always felt Splinter03 was severely traumatised from losing his sensei. He was always tearful at the thought of Yoshi, and I felt I could perhaps do something with that._

_Night of StarClan 7/7/13 - Thank you :) I haven't got Agent Bishop pencilled in at the moment, I'll try and do something later with him involved if you want to see his reaction to a multitude of turtles and Splinter's._

_Guest 7/7/13 - Thanks for reviewing :) I'm glad it wasn't too corny, Splinter03 deserves closure after that horrific period of his life. Being with other versions of Hamato Yoshi will help him heal._

_inujisan 7/6/13 . - Thanks :) It was about time! Poor Splinter03. He got such a raw deal overall. I hate that scene in the cartoon when he falls from the window ledge like he's lost all will to live._

_ericaphoenix16 7/6/13 - Thank you :) That's what I was striving to do - give Splinter03 peace of mind. He's put up with a lot, and it was time for some love to go his way._

_IVSS 7/6/13 - Thanks :) Wow! I'm glad you thought it worthy to spend all that time reading it._

_Guest 7/6/13 . - Thank you, Bebe :) I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Lot's more will be coming in the near future!_

_Jaddis 7/6/13 - Thanks :) Yes, but also rather sweet :) The fact the other Splinter's were originally Hamato Yoshi will give him a lot of peace. It's like he's finally getting the closure he needs to move past the death of his beloved Master._

_Tg 7/10/13 - Thank you :) I loved TF and have watched it many times! I'll keep writing :) Battle Nexus tournament is next and I want to get it right!_


	37. Countdown

_Thanks to everyone who have been supporting this fic with reviews, follows and favourites! Hope you enjoy the next segment. _

_A huge thank you to Scribe of Turesa for looking over this chapter for me. I really appreciate the help :)_

* * *

**Location : The Battle Nexus**

**6 Days to go ...**

"Wonderful. The arena looks spectacular." The Ultimate Daimyo perused the gigantic turtle-shell stadium from a distance. His son, The Ultimate Ninja, jumped up and down with excitement by his father's side.

"Is Michelangelo going to fight, daddy?" The youngster asked in a tone of reverence and awe.

"Yes, my son. Michelangelo will indeed fight. He is fighting to retain his title of Battle Nexus Champion." The Daimyo waved his War Staff and the two of them disappeared and re-emerged instantaneously inside the Turtle Arena. They were standing inside the main combat area, the '_ring_' where all action would take place.

The Daimyo looked around himself carefully and made note of the design with a nod of approval. The first level was directly above the main arena, and the second level housed the VIP boxes for friends and relatives of the main fighters. It was more compact than it looked on the outside, and the tiers made for excellent viewing.

Gyoji, the Daimyo's spiritual assistant, suddenly appeared and looked around himself slowly. "The majority of the work has taken place, Master. We will be able to start the tournament shortly."

"Excellent." The Daimyo was pleased. "This is an arena truly worthy of such great warriors."

"We have the first round of fighters already established." Gyoji continued. "There is a notice board of the order of combatants by the main entrance."

The Daimyo walked over to the main entrance and looked at the board thoughtfully. "This is good. The battles will commence by the end of this week. They will need a few days to accustom themselves to their new surroundings."

_ROUND ONE : TURTLE TOURNAMENT_

Don12 vs Don87  
Raph07 vs RaphPrime  
Leo03 vs Leo97  
Mike12 vs Mike87

Don07 vs Don97  
Raph12 vs Raph87  
Leo12 vs Leo87  
Mike03 vs MikePrime

Don03 vs DonPrime  
Raph03 vs Raph97  
Leo07 vs LeoPrime  
Mike07 vs Mike97

"We have decided to allocate a year for each dimension - the year they were born into Home World." Gyoji explained. The Daimyo nodded, pleased with the progress. "There is a female turtle who we have factored into the later fights. For now, there will be a round of battles between the males. Separate the elite for the next round."

The Daimyo looked at the board intently. His son gazed at the board with undisguised longing.

"Daddy, I can't read. Is Michelangelo going to fight first?" The little boy jumped up and down, grasping his father's hand in delight.

"His will be the eighth battle." The Daimyo confirmed.

"What about my friend, Leonardo?" The young boy was practically giddy with joy. "When is Leonardo going to fight?"

"Your friend will be fighting in the third battle." The Daimyo held on to his son's hand tightly. The youngster couldn't contain his excitement and hopped from one foot to the other in glee.

"I think Leonardo will win!" The Ultimate Ninja bounced up and down in delight. "No, Michelangelo will win! No, wait, Leonardo!"

The Daimyo patted his son's hand with gentle affection. "Gyoji, inform the turtles from all dimensions that the competition will begin shortly. Come, my son. Let us prepare for our latest tournament by meditating together on warriors past and present."

The young boy looked up at his father in awe. "Yes, father."

Chuckling, the Daimyo led his son away. Waving his mystical War Staff, the two disappeared and reappeared immediately inside the Pavilion of Past Champions.

The Daimyo led his son through the statues of past winners - stopping to observe Michelangelo's statue thoughtfully.

"Do you think he stands a chance, father?" The Ultimate Ninja asked, his large eyes soaking up every detail of the statue.

"We will soon find out, my son." The Daimyo smiled and led his son away through the Pavilion. "Come. Let us prepare for the Tournament to come. We shall be receiving many visitors shortly."

Father and son made their way out of the Pavilion of Past Champions - and continued the preparations for the Turtle Tournament.

* * *

**Location : New York, 97 Universe (Next Mutation)  
**

**5 Days to go ...**

"So, Shinobi. How's your training goin'?" Raph97 relaxed on the sofa, watching as the female turtle sparred relentlessly before him with Splinter97.

"It is ... how you say ... peachy." Venus panted, narrowly avoiding a leg sweep from the aged master. She jumped and cartwheeled back to a more secure position. "Should you not be training, Raphael?"

"Naw. I'm good." Raph97 smugly stated, his leg thrown casually over the arm as he picked at his teeth with a small sharp wooden pick. "My skills are ninja-licious, babe. Don't need no extra training."

"Sure, Raph. 'Cause fighting a load of your otherworldly selves is gonna be a breeze." Mike97 laughed from across the room. He was sparring against Leo97, wearing his headphones. "Even I'm getting in some extra training."

"Training, Shmaning." Leo97 shrugged. "You can't even block a drop-kick, Mikey."

"Bah, I'm a shell-a-dellic butt-kickin' turtle wonder." Mikey was suddenly swept off his feet by an unanticipated leg sweep. He landed on his shell, watching as Leo erupted into laughter above him. "Or maybe I'm headin' for the turtle reject pile."

"Brainiac? Wanna spar?" Raph97 turned to Don97, who was engrossed in his latest gadget.

"In a while, Raph. I'm doin' something." Don97 was soldering some wires together. "This'll be classic. Using Venus' Shinobi magic and the wonder of technology - I have created ... drum roll please ... the Turtlefied Eye-in-the-Sky."

"Um, Don. You already got one of those." Mike97 groaned, still on his shell and watching Leo97 circling above him - fists ready.

"Not _THAT_ Eye-in-the-Sky. This is a camera that circles above the action and takes video footage." Don97 explained, sighing.

"What if we get creamed and end up busted on our shells?" Leo97 asked, his voice unsure. "I don't want to be watching that on repeat for the next few years."

"It'll all be fine. Raph? If you're not going to do anything useful you could at least help me get this thing together." Don97 turned to the reclining turtle, hands on his hips. "I mean, you've been sittin' around all day."

"Gotta save my energy, brainiac. Ready for some butt-kicking action." Raph97 answered, a huge grin lighting his face. "Unless Donny-boy wants some sparring time."

Don97 rolled his eyes and turned back to his gadget. "Don't call me that. I hate being called that."

* * *

**Location : New York, 87 Universe  
**

**4 Days to go ...**

"I miss Leonardo and Splinter." Mike87 said as he trained with his brothers in the dojo.

"Relax, Michelangelo. They're just staying in Dimension Third Earth until the end of the competition. Leonardo doesn't need inter-dimensional stress right now." Don87 parried a blow from the distracted turtle. "We'll be back there soon enough, anyway."

"Yeah, ready to show little turtles rule." Raph87 grinned excitedly. "I can't wait for the fight to begin!"

"Me neither, dude. This is gonna be so much fun." Mike87 whirled his grappling hook excitedly. "What do I go for in the ring - nunchuks or grappling hook? I can't decide!"

"Nunchuks. The grappling hook makes you look ... cartoony." Raph87 shrugged. "The tall version of me said so."

"Right. Nunchuks it is." Mike87 pulled both of his 'chucks out and engaged in an impressive display of martial elegance. The whipping movements of his weapons caused his two brothers to gasp in amazement.

"Not bad, Michelangelo" Don87 said, impressed. "I think you're ready."

"Yeah, we've got to get packed." Raph87 turned to the wall and a grin split his face in two as he watched the box from Home World. "A turtle can't survive without his toothbrush and loofah."

"Dude, please stop doing that." Mike87 griped. "It freaks me out to think people are watching us."

Raph87 shrugged good-naturedly. "Whatever."

Don87 practiced a difficult move with his bo, twirling it above his head whilst jumping and kicking. He landed with a smile, his routine perfect. "I think we're all ready, guys. Let's get packed and head out. I want to get to the Nexus early, before the place get's too crowded."

* * *

**Location : The Farmhouse, 07 Universe  
**

**3 Days to go ...**

"Watch that aim, Raph. We don't want you taking off any of our multi-dimensional brother's heads." Leo07 chided softly. His brother had wedged his sai into a large tree and it was proving difficult to remove.

"Don't worry, Fearless." Raph07 grinned as he tugged at his sai. "They got that safety net thing. Fighters get zapped out before they are hurt too bad."

"Let's go get some liquids." Leo07 walked back to the farmhouse with his brother. Raph07 freed his sai after a few moments and followed his brother without question.

"Dudes!" Mike07 was sat lounging on the swinging bench on the deck of the main house. "You guys rock!"

"Time for you and Don to get to work." Leo07 ordered as he walked straight through the front door and into the lounge. Splinter07 was sitting drinking green tea with Don07.

"Are you sure you want to enter, sensei?" Don07 asked in a concerned voice. "You don't have to, you know. I wonder if there is an age limit for competitors?"

"Donatello." Splinter07 gently tapped his son on the knee. "I am perfectly fine. I am looking forward to the battle. I have never fought in a competition before and I am looking forward to the challenge."

"Sensei wants this, Don." Leo07 said with a slight smile. "Let it be."

"I know." Don07 grumbled. "I just worry. That's all."

"You are a good son, Donatello. Rest assured that I will only compete if I am completely well. I will not put myself in any danger." Splinter07 reassured his worried son with a gentle voice. "

"Good." Don07 turned to his brother. "Where's Raph?"

"He was following me in." Leo07 turned and looked for his brother. "Wonder where he disappeared to?"

Curious, Leo07 walked back out and found both Mike07 and Raph07 on the swinging bench engrossed in conversation.

"You aint gonna win, Mikey. You haven't been practicing." Raph07 groaned, slapping Mike07 on the head.

"Ow! You don't know that! Besides, I'm in better shape than you! I can still whup your ass, Raph!" Mike07 saw the sudden gleam in his brother's eye and gulped. "I didn't mean right now ..."

Raph07 edged towards Mike07 with a predatorial grin.

"Not now! Come on, Raph. I'm relaxing here!" Mike07 edged away and found his shell on the very edge of the bench.

"Right now. You got it coming, Mikey." Raph07 tackled Mike07 with a laugh, bringing the turtle onto his knees with a hard shove.

"Raph! Come on! Quit it!" Mike07 laughed uncontrollably, his body shaking with the effort.

"If that's how you plan to fight in the tournament, Mike, I don't think you're gonna last long." Leo07 chuckled, turning away and walking back into the living area. "We'll need to get moving. Apparently, the Nexus becomes packed quite early."

Splinter07 rose to his feet and grasped his walking stick eagerly. "Then, my sons, let us depart this dimensional realm for the glorious honour of combat."

* * *

**Location : New York, 12 Universe  
**

**2 Days to go ...**

"Don. Would you stop fretting? I'm sure little Leo is fine." Leo12 was trying to engage his brother in combat.

"I know. I know. I checked on him this morning - dimensional phone calls are really cool, by the way - I can't help but worry, Leo. He's my patient." Don12's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know how he's going to fight with one good arm."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a tough little turtle." Leo12 reassured.

"Donatello! Practice. Now!" Splinter12's voice rang over the two brothers, instantly bringing them focus. Don12 stood ready, his bo held in front of him whilst Leo12 paced around his brother - swords drawn.

Mike12 and Raph12 were battling away on the far side of the dojo.

"I'm gonna win!" Mike12 confessed, ducking and weaving to avoid his brothers assault. "Raph can't take down me down! I'm like the wind!"

Raph12 chuckled darkly. "You think, Chucklehead? Avoid this!" Darting forward, Raph12 cornered his brother swiftly and dislodged both nunchuk with his sai. Mike12 looked down at his empty hands with his mouth wide open.

"Chucklehead? Where'd you get that from, man. You never called me that before." Mike12 found himself flat on his shell, his brother standing triumphantly above him with one foot planted on his plastron.

"The other versions of me, of course. I got some great new names for you." Raph12 smirked.

"I think we are ready, my sons." Splinter12 bowed his head and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Before we leave for the Nexus, I wish to tell you how proud I am of all of you. No matter what the outcome of the contest, I am honoured that you are my sons."

The turtles bowed in respect before their master. "Thank you, sensei."

"Now, let us leave for the contest. I would like to talk to that little Splinter again." Splinter12 ushered his sons into the main living area. "Donatello? If you would do the honours ..."

Don12 opened a portal with his new and improved hand-held device.

Within a moment, the four turtles and their sensei had arrived at the Battle Nexus.

* * *

**Location : New York, Dimension Third Earth  
**

**1 Day to go ...**

"How's the little one doing?" Leo03 asked. He was standing in the door-frame of Don's laboratory - his arms folded.

"Recovering well. He's been meditating with the Splinters." Don03 said, smiling brightly. He looked up from his work and grinned widely. "He's got such spirit."

"Not long to go now. How are you, Donny?" Leo03 said, wandering into the lab and sitting beside his brother on a vacant chair. "I mean ... you haven't really prepared for this contest."

Don03 snorted, amused. "I'm well aware I'm not going to last long in the arena, Leo. No amount of extra training is going to help me there. Besides, there's all this new dimensional knowledge to assemble. The amount of new information is overwhelming."

"You don't know for sure, Don." Leo03 grinned at his brother, his smile dazzling. "Go on. Just a few rounds in the dojo."

Don03 groaned. "Why?"

"I don't want you going in there without a few sparring sessions. You've been tied up with this project on dimensions for too long." Leo03 stood up and gestured for Don03 to follow him. "Come on. I mean it."

Don03 sighed heavily. He didn't want to tear himself away from his research into other dimensions, but had to admit, Leo03 did have a point. He was woefully unprepared for the contest, and hadn't really been thinking about participating.

The dojo was full of testosterone. Raph03 was sparring with Mike03. Splinter03, Splinter87 and Leo87 sat in a loose circle, meditating together. Don03 smiled at the gathering, his mind finally focused on the competition.

"Raph, you're getting too good." Mike03 complained as his hot-headed brother threw him to the floor for the seventh time in a row. "Can't you lose your temper just a little?"

"Sorry, Mikey" Raph03 cracked his knuckles with glee. "This is payback for the last time you beat me. Think I'm letting ya win again? Not a chance, nunchuk-fer-brain."

Mike03 stayed put, lying flat on his shell. His eyes widened at the thought of Raph03 beating him in the tournament. He gulped, peturbed.

"I could always forfeit." Mike03 mused to himself. "Master Splinter did it last time. It didn't hurt his street-cred."

"Mikey." Raph03 stated with an ominous tone of warning. "There is no way you are getting out of this. Payback's gonna feel so good!"

Leo03 started to warm up Don03 with some stretching and light exercise. As they worked through their sparring, Leo03 praised his brother encouragingly. Don03's strikes were fluid and powerful - he was definitely going to be a worthy opponent to whoever he was against.

"You guys are awesome!" Loe87 smiled as he looked up from his meditation. "I don't think I'm gonna stand a chance against you."

"You'll do fine." Leo03 promised with a grin. "You only need one good arm. Arms are overrated. Trust me."

"When are we heading over to the Battle Nexus?" Don03 asked, catching Leo03's attention.

"I want to keep training until the last possible moment." Leo03 nodded, his eyes serious with focus and determination. "We have an advantage over the other multiverse turtles. We know the arena well and can afford to leave at the last minute."

Splinter03 opened his eyes and perused his sons with a gentle smile. "Leonardo is right. We must concentrate and prepare our bodies for the trials that lie ahead. For in accepting and participating in this competition - we are honour-bound to do our duty and be at our best."

Don03 nodded. "Sorry I've been distracted, guys. There's just so much going on at the moment - all these worlds are opening and I can access them all."

"Donny ...?" Leo03 tried to hide his smile.

"What, Leo?" Don03 looked wide-eyed at his older brother.

"You're getting distracted again. Can you leave the multiverse for the duration of this competition? We need you in the game." Leo03 asked patiently.

"Yes, of course. Let's spar." Don03 grinned and tried to sweep Leo03 off his feet with his bo. Leo03 jumped over the staff, surprised by the sudden move and leapt backwards, swords drawn in a flash.

Leo grinned, glad to have his brother's attention once more. "You have to try harder than that, Don."

Don03 lunged forward and the two engaged in combat with fierce, direct strikes. "Oh, I'm just warming up."

Raph03 watched his brothers sparring whilst waiting for Mike03 still lying on the floor. "Gonna get up, Mikey? There's a few more moves I want to try on ya."

"I think I'll stay right here." Mike03 gulped.

Raph03 nudged his reluctant brother with his right foot. "Come on, knucklehead. Get up!"

Leo87 laughed at the antics of his friends, his shoulders relaxed and his expression serene. "Michelangelo isn't getting up, is he?"

Splinter03 chuckled. "No. I believe he is mutating into part-chicken."

Splinter87 choked back a laugh. "Interesting. Let us continue to meditate, my student. We must be thoroughly prepared for the tournament. How does your weakened arm feel?"

Leo87 moved his injured limb backwards and forwards. "It's a little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"You might want to support that arm in a bandage." Splinter03 advised. "During the main battles."

"I'm not going to last long with one good arm." Leo87 sighed. "You're right, I think supporting the arm is a good idea. I'll have Donatello wrap it up for me."

"Will do." Don03 parried a sword thrust and looked over at the little turtle. "I'll get you a nice tight support that will hold up through the contest."

"Donny. Concentrate!" Leo03 admonished. "I could have taken your head off!"

"Sorry." Don03 gulped a little. He really needed to focus on the competition.

Other dimensions would have to wait.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter! I'm back, so the Tournament will happen shortly. I'm just trying to thrash out some last minute details. See my profile for drawings that compliment this story.

_zrexheartz - Very soon, promise! Thanks for reviewing :)_

_simplechances - thanks for the review! I did ponder whether to make it a sequel, but decided to add it on to the main TF story._

_I Love Kittens too - Leo87 is going to recover well and be back fighting shortly, promise. Thanks for the side-note on Mims, and I'm sorry to hear you lost your beagle, Baci._

_Thank you, angelBABY1999. I hope you will enjoy the coming contest! Mona87 will definitely be making an appearance._

_Thank you to the Guest for the review. Not much longer now, promise! Tournament is imminent!_

_The Third Biker Scholar - thank you for your review. It's a tough fic, but it is definitely improving all the time._

_turtlegirls16 - T-Girl, thank you for your review. I'm sure Donnie has rooted through most of the dimensions and has come across some disturbing literature on his travels. LOL! Raph87 will be meeting some 'fans' from Home World. Sixty will be guests of honour at the tournament. They will be on a tier directly above the holding area - so the fans from Home World will be able to talk directly to the turtles from different dimensions. Twenty fans will be between the ages of 5 and 20. Twenty fans will be between the ages of 21 and 40. The final twenty will be 41 years old plus - so there will be a broad range of fans from all ages specifically from Home World. They will also be from the year 2013, as the turtles can flit through time._

_Raphaelplusmikey - LOL! I hate annoying songs that become trapped on repeat. Damn catchy tunes! Thanks for the review. The story will continue and the tournament will happen in this story. I could start another one, but I'm craving adding more chapters._

_Jaddis - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it._

_Guest - Thanks for the review, Bebe. I can't keep away from this story for long. It's like an addiction I cannot break!_

_ericaphoenix16 - Thanks for the review. It was a friend's cat I'd known for many years. She was so beautiful and precious._

_blastburnman - The SAINW turtles won't be making an appearance because they did die at the end of that insanely sad episode. The Dark Turtles won't be at the tournament because they were technically villains. Only friends are allowed in the VIP boxes. However, the Super Turtles will be attending as supporters for the 2003 turtles._

_Loving Leo - Won't be long, now. Although - this battle will go on for quite a time. There are so many fights to plan! LOL!_

_AJ - Thanks for the review. I'm not giving away anything just yet *grins evilly*_


	38. Honoured Guests

_Last chapter before the first fight between two Donatello's._

_**Don12 vs Don87 **will be the first battle**. **_

* * *

**Location : The Battle Nexus**

The Daimyo took it upon himself to welcome all the spectators personally. His eyes lit up as he distinguished a pair of furry ears coming through the throng of visitors. "Ah, Usagi. It is good to see you again, ronin."

"The honour is all mine, Ultimate Daimyo." Usagi03 bowed respectfully.

Murakami Gennosuke stood behind his rabbit friend, snorting at the amount of chatter from guests. "I think I can make some money here. I'm going to bet everything I have on Michelangelo. After all, he won it last time. Chances are he'll win it again."

Tomoe Ame and Lord Noriyuki stood awkwardly behind the rhino. It was disconcerting being out of their own dimension, but both were excited to see the turtles in combat. It seemed as if everyone were a little awkward and trying to find their bearings in this strange world between worlds. Beings from various dimensions scuttled past whispering in excited voices.

"Whoah! Usagi - look yonder! There is a rabbit walking alongside an elderly man. He looks like you." Genn turned and elbowed Usagi in the ribs. "Look. Over there!"

Usagi03 perused the bunny as he walked towards them and slowed in surprise. His eyes widened, startled for a moment, then offered Usagi03 a paw of friendship. The samurai took his paw and bowed respectfully to the other version of himself, much to the delight of Genn.

"Two Usagi's? Wow. I wonder if there are two versions of me." Genn smiled at the thought of his own dimensional duplicate existing somewhere.

"Let's hope not, my friend. One of you is more than enough." Usagi03 turned to Usagi87 and smiled. "It is an honour to meet you, ronin."

"The honour is all mine." Usagi87 regained his equilibrium instantly and bowed to the other version of himself. "I would like to introduce my friend and guardian, Obento."

"Ah, honoured guardian." Usagi03 shook the old man's hand vigorously. "This world must seem a little strange."

"This dimension is an extension of our own reality." Obento said wisely. "I have seen many things that are strange in my own world. To see another version of Usagi warms my heart."

"Come, we have to take our seats." A young woman approached Usagi87 and Obento. "I must not miss the competition."

Usagi87 nodded to his dimensional duplicate and then allowed the young woman to lead them away. "You are a force of nature, Miss Lotus Blossom."

"You'll thank me when we are in our seats and the contest begins." Lotus muttered darkly, scanning the seating plan for their reserved box. "It looks as if we'll be sharing our box with two other guests. Come!"

As Lotus led the way to their seating area, Obento muttered to Usagi. "Young women, nowadays. They have no patience."

* * *

Burne Thompson looked around himself in disgust.

It was bad enough that there were four turtles in his own dimension. They had lost him his prize girlfriend, Tiffany. Now, he was stuck at a tournament between turtles of different dimensions.

"April! I can't believe you dragged us here to see some mangy turtles fighting each other." Burne scowled at his prize reporter. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Yes, April!" Vernon piped up with a whiny voice from behind the boss. "Why the hell am I here? I hate turtles."

"I'm going to prove to you, once and for all, that the ninja turtles are good guys." April sighed, her arm looped through her best friend's, Irma Langinstein.

"You know what?" Irma smiled, rolling her eyes at the two reluctant men trailing them. "I bet our ninja turtles will scoop the prize. They are a fearsome fighting team."

"Yooohooo! I've found the seating plan!"

April turned to see Agatha Marbles staring at a board with the seating plan inscribed carefully by calligraphy. "Where are we sitting, Aunt Aggie?"

"The very top tier. It seems to be devoted to friends and family." Agatha murmured. "There is a slight stain on the board from pizza slices. I think guests have been eating over this sign. Smells like pepperoni and jalapeño. Hot stuff."

"I'll say." April nudged her friend playfully. "It makes perfect sense. The food served would have to be pizza. That's what ninja turtles eat."

"I hate pizza." Burne grumbled, following the two ladies as they walked over to Aunt Aggie. "I'd rather have some turtle soup!"

"Follow me, gang. I know where we need to be!" Agatha Marbles led the way, leading the small gaggle of dimensional companions into their seating area.

* * *

"Where has Raphael disappeared to?" Don87 looked around himself, peturbed.

"He's in the holding room talking to fans of Home World." Mike87 admitted. "When he found out they were here, he ran off to meet them."

"You mean he's with the people from the floating box?" Don87 waved as he spotted April, Irma and Aunt Aggie weaving through the crowds. "Wow. Even Burne and Vernon are here."

"Why are they here?" Mike87 asked. "They don't even like us."

"April wants them to finally see we are the good guys." Don87 explained. "They will hopefully leave us alone once we get back to our own dimension."

"I can't see that happening." Mike87 raised an eye ridge.

"We'll see." Don87 made his way to the registration desk manned by Gyoji. "Two turtles signing up for the battle. What do we do?"

Gyoji bowed his head deeply. "We'll mark your arrival. That is all you need to do. When your contest is up, you'll be called from the holding room. Report to the armoury room at the far end of the stadium for your tournament weapons."

"Tournament weapons? Can't we use our own weapons?" Don87 asked. He felt a little weird about not using his own bo.

"Different dimensional weapons are stronger than others. For the spirit of competition, all combatants will be using the same dimensional steel. It will be fairer." Gyoji explained, pointing to a small room at the back of the stadium.

"Gottcha!" Mike87 grabbed his brother and weaved through the crowds as he approached the armoury. "It's okay, Don. Everyone will be using the same thing."

Upon reaching the armoury, the two turtles were surprised to see Raph12 arguing with the weapons adviser.

"What's up, dude?" Mike87 asked as he stood behind the turtle in red. "You don't like what's on offer?"

"No-one said anything about using different weapons." Raph12 snarled, obviously put out. "I like MY sai. I don't want their sai. I want MY sai!"

"Hey dude! Chill. We're all in the same boat." Mike87 leaned across the counter and pulled two pairs of nunchuk from an orange shelf. "Dibs on these!"

"They're all the same, Michelangelo." Don87 grinned as he walked towards a purple shelf. "It doesn't matter which one you choose."

"I still say I should be able to use my own sai." Raph12 glared at the weapons adviser who trembled and edged away from the angry turtle.

"Sir, I can't allow you to break the rules." The weapons advisor explained with a gulp.

"Whatever!" Raph12 stalked over to the red shelf and picked out two sai in a foul mood.

Mike87 put an around the furious turtle and led him away. "It's okay, dude. Trust me. You'll do fine."

* * *

"So anyway ... we were having a fight with tin-teeth when he started spraying us with laser gun-fire. We moved, using the garbage lids as cover, and pounded him when he ran out of ammo." Raph87 explained. He had left the holding area and was now amongst a throng of people from the legendary Home World in their own box on the first tier. He was sat casually amongst them as if they were old friends, regaling his battles proudly.

"I don't remember Shredder ever running out of ammo." A girl from Home World frowned. "It was a crazy cartoon. No-one ever ran out of ammo."

"They did. Sometimes." Raph87 said. "Maybe you didn't get to see those times."

"What about the weird bandanna colour changes?" A thirty-so-year-old man piped up from behind the girl. "They kept getting them wrong. They'd ink in the wrong colour - you'd have Leo's voice coming out of Mikey's mouth."

"I don't know about all that." Raph87 admitted. "Although I did once notice Donatello sounded a lot like Michelangelo. I thought he was being funny. You know, guys. It's really nice to be finally meeting you. I mean, I've seen the hovering box for a long time. It's good to see you do actually exist."

"Hovering box?" The thirty-so-year-old man asked, a frown of uncertainty appearing on his rugged features.

"He means the fourth wall. The one Raph breaks continuously during the old show." Another woman piped up. She had light hair and was sitting next to an excitable child, her son.

"Fourth wall?" Raph87 asked, sounding out the words as they felt extremely alien.

"Yeah, we call it breaking the fourth wall. The wall between fiction and reality. That's when you were talking to us. It was only one-way at the time, though. You was talking to us, but we couldn't talk to you." The woman's child bounced with glee and his mother patted his shoulder with affection.

"I couldn't hear you, but I could see you." Raph87 acknowledged. "I waved at you so many times."

"What happened after the last season? Did you become Masters?"

Raph87 turned and smiled at the girl who had asked him the question. She was dark haired and had pretty brown eyes. "We're not there just yet. Besides, Leonardo's gonna have to get used to the one arm, at least for now."

"Ah, yes. The arm." The dark-haired girl frowned with a furious expression. "I remember reading about that. I know the fanfiction writer who wrote this. I'll have her if Leo doesn't recover."

"What?" Raph87 looked stumped. "Someone wrote that in? Why would they hurt Leonardo?"

"If you think that is weird then your head will explode after I tell you this." The girl leaned forward, a naughty grin on her face.

Raph87 leaned closer to her, smiling back. "What? What?"

"Someone is writing this scene right now! At this moment! Ha! Take that up your pipe and smoke it!" The girl grinned in glee. "It's a weird, crazy system right? Dimensions bleeding into one another and the lines are all blurred. What's reality and what's fiction? I think both co-existant quite nicely. I have a theory that everything is being written by someone else - even real life. Even though mine would be the dullest fanfic ever."

Raph87 looked completely thrown. "Wow. I see what you mean."

"By the way, you're my favourite turtle." The girl said shyly, turning red.

"Really?" Raph87's eyes widened. "Wow! How about a tour of the holding room? I can introduce you to my bro's."

"Sure!" The girl instantly got to her feet. She was taller than the turtle, and grabbed his hand excitedly. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Whoah! Who is that?" Raph12 asked as he spied a young mutant crossing through the crowds.

"That would be Mona Lisa." Don87 grinned, nudging his brother playfully. Mike87 giggled.

"Yeah, dude. She's a friend." Mike87 said, trying to choke back his laughter.

"I like." Raph12's eyes followed the mutant as she disappeared from sight. "I might have to make an introduction later."

"Come on, you flirt. Let's get to the holding area." Mike87 guided the distracted turtle back to the main area where turtles from different dimensions were preparing themselves for the big fight.

"Leonardo!" Mike87 rushed over to his dimensional brother and stopped abruptly when he saw the sling. "You okay to be fighting, dude?"

"I'm fine." Leo87 grinned. "Raphael's been introducing a fan from Home World to everyone here. She fancies him, so he's giving her the guided tour."

"Cool." Mike87 turned to look at the various turtles stretching and preparing themselves. His eyes caught on a bumbling version of himself going through his practice routine. "Who's that guy? He looks like a guy in a turtle suit. Is that allowed?"

Don87 snickered. "Michelangelo. They are legitimate versions of us. They're just ... a little clumsy."

A giant gong sounded abruptly. The noise echoed throughout the holding area and the surrounding tiers.

"That's the first gong." Leo87 explained. "It means that all visitors have to get to their seats immediately."

"So much for Raphael's new girlfriend!" Mike87 smirked. He spotted his brother walking by, looking a little dejected. "You okay, dude?"

"I had to let that girl go back to her seat." Raph87 replied, miffed. "I like the people from Home World. I want to spend more time with them."

"You'll have plenty of time for that later." Don87 promised. "Besides, I have to get ready - I'm up first."

"Good luck Donatello." Raph87, Leo87 and Mike87 chimed together.

Don87 grinned and twirled his temporary bo in a show of dexterity and skill. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Don12 walked over to the group and shook his dimensional counterpart's hand. "Good luck. May the best turtle win, and all that."

Don87 grinned. "Yeah, you bet. Good luck."

Another gong sounded. This one sounded more intense and everyone in the stadium fell silent as the tension mounted.

Gyoji's voice could be heard as a disembodied voice as loud as a speaker. "Would the first two combatants make their way to the ring."

Don87 and Don12 grinned at each other and silently walked from the holding area and out into the main arena.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this fic. It means so much! Thank you.

I have responses to those who reviewed the last chapter ...

shadowwarrior4god - I've checked out your deviant art pics - they are really good. Thanks for doing them :) It's the first artwork someone's done of this story so I'm pumped. I've faved it.

Spova rules15 - Thanks for your comments! We'll see if Mikey can hold onto his title ;)

ThickerThanLove - Thank you for the mega review! I love lengthy and well-thought out comments. It was important to me to bring in the usefulness of all dimensions. They have their own merit - they fight evil all the time and usually win - so every dimension has a lot to contribute. The only thing that really differs is seniority - some turtles are older and wiser than others. They have experienced more and therefore are respected more as elders. I can't tell you who is going to win right now - because that would suck, although I have all the outcomes written down - but I promise that everyone will have a chance to shine and show who they really are. The big battle isn't really between the turtles - there is a match between Splinter's at the end. As the true masters - that battle will be the pinnacle of the tournament. Mike87 is a formiddable adversary - he goofs around a lot - but the other dimensions will know to be careful when they fight him! Just because he's small, doesn't make him inept. The guilt he's feeling over Leonardo's arm is survivor's guilt - not that he is actually responsible in any way. He just feels as if it's his fault and wishes he could have taken the injury instead of his brother. I think a lot of people feel that emotion when someone they know and love is hurt or even killed. It isn't their fault - but they feel that it is. I've been reading the comic books again to get more of an understanding of the Primes - they are quite formiddable themselves. Mona Lisa is an interesting character - and like you, I liked Zach too - The Fifth Turtle was one of my favourite episodes from the old series. I loved how this kid was getting into trouble trying to help them, and Splinter actually siding with the little boy, was quite unexpected. Next Mutation, to me, is a horrible series, but I know some people love it, so I'm going to treat it with respect. I'll try and keep the chapters coming thick and fast - after all, there are a lot to get through! This story is the biggest I've ever undertaken, and I know people love it, so I'm going to try and keep everyone happy.

Tg - Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing :) Fast Forward was an extension of the 03 turtles - the Dark Turtles wouldn't be at the tournament. They are not really 'allies' of the turtles, and the tournament is a time for the turtles to just enjoy the combat and not have to worry about enemies plotting to take them out. No-one will be 'darting' Leo03 during this contest! It's purely about the turtles skill and seeing who comes out on top - besides, what bad guy would be idiotic enough to gate-crash that contest? *Grins* I hope you like the fourth wall breaking during this new chapter - I took it to another level for you. I think that has now officially become the fifth wall. There are sixty fans from Home World who are attending the contest and will be Raph87's best new buds.

Danielle Domain - Not this tournament! At least, not during the main battles. I want to thrash out who's best, and I don't want anything distracting the main combatants. Besides, any bad guy would be crazy to try and plan anything - I'm sure there are sensors all over the place alerting the Daimyo if anyone turned up who really shouldn't be there. I liked the 03 competition at the Nexus - but I would have loved to see four turtles actually against one another. It would have been awesome to have them against each other - but it was cruelly snatched away by a poisonous dart. Never mind, I plan to have the turtles concentrate solely on each other during this contest - no distractions! Thanks for the review.

FloMafer - Coming shortly! I'll be taking one contest per chapter for now. I think its best, as it gives me a chance to focus on the two turtles that are competing without any other distractions. Thank you for reviewing.

VG-Classics-Fan - Thank you for the review! His arm will recover, given time, but for now the injury is still going to cause him problems. It's only been a few months since it was lopped off, and it will take years to heal. Then he will need to train the arm when its recovered which will take a long time too. The Primes are definitely tough customers - and you're right, they will be hard to defeat. I like the ideas of the Don's start to discuss nerdy things during the battle. I might just add that in ;) Thanks for the idea, it's great. Next Mutation is hard for me to watch, but I know some people like it so I'm giving them a chance too. I love the idea of the Mike's arguing over battle cries. Mind if I write that in during their battle? Very good. I'll credit you of course.

Guest - Thank you for reviewing this story! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'll have another one for you shortly.

Dark Teana - Don't worry, the wait is almost over! There will be some Donny action coming shortly. They already know about Venus, but they aren't facing her until later on in the tournament. The males are battling it out first to separate the strongest for the next round of the contest. Thanks for the review :)

ericaphoenix16 - I haven't seen the finale of the 2012 cartoon because I live in England and I am waiting for them to show it over here. I can't wait - Nick UK are really dragging it out. Thanks for reviewing - next chapter coming shortly!

Raphaelplusmikey - Wow! Three years? I just checked your profile, but I can't see it anywhere. Are you going to post it? I love the air mail joke too - I like the way he put's on Mikey's accent to say it. LOL! Thanks for the review, and I'll look out for the story if you post it up.

Just Call Me J - What a fantastic idea. I might alter the chapter and add that in if its okay with you. I'll cred you, of course. Thanks for the comment :)

I Love Kittens Too - Yep, Next Mutation is included for the fans of that particular show. Next chapter coming shortly - thanks for the review :)

turtlegirls16 - Thanks for the review T-Girl! Well, sixty people from our world - big turtle fans - are in attendance so keep an open mind ;) I'm excited too - the main tournament will be many chapters but I think it will be totally worth the time and effort.

Loving Leo - Thanks for reviewing! It won't be too long now, promise :)

Alyssa Hill or Lyssa - Thanks for the comment! Next chapter will be coming shortly.

Jaddis - That is interesting. The alternate world thing is really fascinating to me anyway - and in my head I can see MILLIONS of versions of that one universe alone. SAINW is a branch all to itself - and, in this story, would have lots of off-shoots. For example - even Mikey losing an arm could be different in so many versions of that world. Maybe he only lost his hand? Maybe he lost a green digit? Maybe he didn't lose it at all! Maybe he lost a leg instead - he could be the first hopping ninja. There are so many possibilities with that dimension in itself leading to other dimensions. I think my head just exploded. Anyway, thanks for the review! My mind is spinning. Help!

Cocoaflower - I'm glad this chapter has increased your desire to see the contest. Not too long now, I promise :) Thanks for the comment.


	39. Stage Fright

_Thanks for all the comments and favourites - I've answered all the reviews from the last chapter below this next part. There is some unfinished business before the Donatello's begin to fight - namely their own dimensional Splinter and brothers wishing them good luck and acknowledging their bravery in taking part. Also, this story has taken an unexpected twist - the battles will not happen as they appeared on the scroll. My apologies - but don't worry - they WILL happen!  
_

* * *

The gong sounded ominous as all guests started to hurry to their seats.

"Come on, Mr Murakami." April12 shepherded the blind man to their box at the top tier. Following the excited girl were Pete the Pigeon, Casey12 and Leatherhead12.

Leatherhead12 was carrying a glass cannister containing all that remained of The Pulveriser. The mutated blob was watching everyone with intense eyes. "It's all right, Timothy. There is every chance you will be a whole being by the end of this contest. There is a lot of accumulated knowledge between many dimensions, and I'm sure we'll find the answer to your current ... dilemma." Leatherhead promised as he gently tapped the glass and Timothy's eyes shot up to glare at the gigantic croc.

Behind the little group, a disgruntled teenager followed. He didn't look especially happy to be a guest at the tournament.

"Casey! Hurry up!" April12 admonished the teenager with a roll of her eyes. "We have to get to our box. The competition is starting any moment!"

Casey12 watched beings from various dimensions shuffle past him. He sighed deeply and followed his guide as she led her little group to their seating area. He wasn't happy to be here at all. Neither was he happy that Raph12 had charged him with the ridiculous task of looking after his pet turtle, Spike. The little monster was in a bag and chewing some lettuce, completely oblivious to the contest.

Finally, April 12 arrived at their pre-determined box. She lifted a curtain aside which revealed seating for the little gang.

"Casey - you and Leatherhead have the box next door." April12 ushered them to their own box and took the satchel with the pet turtle from Casey12. "I'll take care of Spike and Timothy. Enjoy the show!"

Casey12 wasn't amused at being left alone with the unpredictable croc. He shuffled into his seat, grumbling to himself.

April12, meanwhile, was in her element as she settled in her seat and heard the second gong sound. "It's Donny first. I think he'll beat the other one no problem."

Mr Murakami stifled a secret smile at the obvious adoration in her words.

"Are you two, like, together?" Pete asked, spreading his wings for comfort. A few feathers fell off and landed on a velvet carpet. The whole place was lush - much more extravagant than the giant pigeon was used to.

"What - me and Donny?" April12 feigned shock. "We're friends. Just good friends."

Pete grinned and cooed with a big smile. "Young love. Aint it grand!"

"Look, there's Donny!" April12 leant forward with a grin. "I mean, our Donny."

Pete cooed in appreciation. "It's starting! How exciting!"

Mr Murakami patted April12 on the shoulder. "Keep me informed of what is happening. Be my eyes."

"Of course Mr Murakami." April replied respectfully.

They settled back and waited as the two Donatello's faced each other in the arena.

* * *

"_Donatello!_"

Don12 turned to see his sensei rushing towards him with a proud smile on his face. Behind him, his dimensional brothers were also closing in. "Sensei. _Guys_. I've been called. I have to go."

"Good luck, bro." Raph12 shook his brother's hand. "Show that turtle what you're made of."

"Will do." Don12 replied with a grin.

"Good luck, Donny. You'll do great." Leo12 grinned with a wide smile.

Don12's eyes shone with excitement. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to be fine!"

"Donatello. I am so proud of you. Do your best and have fun." Splinter12 pushed the other turtles aside and allowed Don12 to access the ring. "Remember your training, my son. Have faith that your skills have prepared you for this battle."

Don12 turned and saw his brothers and sensei smiling at him. He grinned back, bowing deeply to his entire family. "Hai, sensei." Then, he was gone - disappearing beyond the holding area and into the main arena.

"Good luck, Donny. Stay loose, bro." Mike12 muttered.

* * *

Splinter87 watched his student carefully as he made his way into the arena. The rat's heart felt close to bursting with pride for his son. He was silently massaging Leo87's shoulders and a tear of joy ran down his furry cheek as he realised his sons were now men.

It was a sobering moment for the ancient master. He had always seen his student's as children - his responsibility to nurture and raise. Now, they were masters of their own fates, their own destinies. It was fitting that he realise at this very moment that his student's were now Masters themselves - they had proven themselves and earned the right to the title which would give them an automatic right to train others.

No matter how this contest progressed - whether they should win or lose - it made no difference to Splinter87.

In his eyes, they were now Masters of Ninjutsu. No longer children, they had become the art they had practiced for so long. Under his tutelage they had grown into adults - self-aware and focused.

They were complete.

* * *

The two versions of Donatello stepped into the arena - and immediately the younger of the two - Don12 - stepped back in shock. There were flashing lights from multiple camera's, whooping, cheering and applauding from hundreds of people. The faces blurred into one gigantic mass of excitement and tension.

"What the ...?" Don12 covered his face with his arm, shyly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Enjoy it." Don87 blew a kiss to the adoring crowd.

"I don't think I can move." Don12 looked around himself, wide-eyed. He had paled at the sight of so many people and the staff shook in his grip.

"Sure you can. Try and ignore them. Focus on me." Don87 lay a reassuring hand on the young turtles shoulder. "Just breath ... it's stage-fright. You're trembling."

Don12 felt nausea descend over him in waves. He leant forward and rested his hands on his knees. "I don't feel well ..."

"Easy, Donatello. Easy." Don87 ushered his dimensional duplicate back to the holding area.

"My son, you must breathe slowly." Splinter12 hurried to his pale student and the youngster breathed deeply, trying to regain his equilibrium.

"Easy, Donny. Just take it easy." Leo12 advised.

"There are so many people out there ..." Don12 felt the panic descend and his eyes widened in terror. "I can't move."

"Can you postpone the fight for a little while? Do the rules allow that?" Raph12 asked.

RaphPrime turned to Raph07 and they nodded at each other, communicating a silent message.

"I don't ... think ... I can do ... this ..." Don12 wheezed.

Gyoji appeared, his expression full of concern. "Fighters, what is happening here?"

"Donny's having a full-blown panic attack!" Mike12 screamed. "Is it that scary out there? I don't know if I can go out there ..."

"Easy. We'll go first. Me and the Prime." Raph07 decided and turned to Gyoji. "That okay? For me and the Prime to get it on? That version of Donny needs time to recover."

"Of course. I will inform the arena immediately." Gyoji vanished and Raph07 walked over to the stricken version of Donatello. He lay an arm soothingly on the trembling turtles arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Try and relax a little. This is meant to be a fun contest."

Don12 gave Raph07 a weak smile. "I keep telling myself that!"

Gyoji's disembodied voice rang over the entire stadium, announcing the new line-up.

"Let's get this on." Raph07 bravely walked out into the main arena, followed closely by RaphPrime.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story, and will keep going as long as you'll have me! I have answered all the reviews for the last chapter below.

Mewfem - Thanks for reviewing! Here's more for you.

Tg - Yep, the fifth wall has been well and truly smashed! I have seen that episode where Mike12 talks about having a Mike87 tattoo on his face. He is so much fun! Thanks for reviewing.

Cocoaflower -Heh, sorry about that - I've come to realise that the 2012 turtles are really unprepared for being in the limelight like this - and the story has taken a slight detour - don't worry, the Don's will fight. After the Raph's. I'm a little annoyed with myself too - it took weeks to get the order right for the main fight. Oh well! You can never predict someone's reaction to being thrust onto stage, and Don12 will need a little further coaxing from Splinter12. So the two Raph's are up next - RaphPrime and Raph07. The Donatello fight has been knocked back one place, to give Don12 time to prepare himself for being the centre of everyone's attention. Thanks for the review :)

angelBABY199 - Thanks for the review! I promise to keep updating at a rapid pace! I can't keep away from this story. It's in my head all the time! I promise you'll see more of Mona Lisa. That was just a teaser.

Just Call Me J - I will credit you, I've wrote it all out on a bit of paper - because it's only right! You have some great ideas. I love your theory of fourth/fifth wall breaking. I've taken it to the extreme - and had the fifth wall crumble with the addition of fans from Home World. I really like your theory - it makes total sense. Ideas might dribble in from other dimensions - we'll just never know! Personally, I'm a big believer of multiple dimensional theory - I believe there are many dimensions that we can't access all around us. There are dimensional walls that stop us accessing other worlds. If that were true, then every character I've ever loved would "exist" somewhere in another dimension. I love that idea more than religion, and prefer to think dimensions exist outside our own. I've left the fans identities vague deliberately. I'm just referring to them as hair/eye colour - no names.

zrexheartz - Thank you for the review! No more waiting. Contest is upon us ;)

Hi Bebe - Thank you for the reviews you've been leaving on my stories! I'm glad my writing really speaks to you. The fans are anonymous. They could be anyone - there are no real identifying descriptions. I've done that deliberately, so everyone could potentially be in the story and therefore at the tournament. I can't seem to access Instagram - but I am on Facebook. I have my own fan page simply named 'Hannurdock' so look me up and leave a message on the page so I know who you are. I'd love to see your fanart. I really admire artists and their creations. The idea of drawing Raph's indecision about dragging on the cigarette (in T is for Teenage) is a genius idea and I've love to see it. Thanks again for all the reviews! They always make me smile.

FloMafer - Thanks for the review! Yes, it's really good to have them! Every review gives me satisfaction - to know people are reading it - and more importantly - enjoying it is such a thrill. Two Usagi's have been on my mind for a while now. Imagine all the polite bowing, LOL! I hoped the explanation wouldn't be too extreme. I described it as breaking the fifth wall, with a loud exploding grenade on Fanfic Legit. LOL!

Jaddis - Thanks for reviewing. It was about time Raph met the fans from Home World. With the theory of multiple dimensions - many versions of you could have been writing that review! That's mind blowing too. Just imagine how many versions of this story could exist in other dimensions, all with different outcomes. In other words, with multiple dimensions, everything is possible.

RubyDracoGirl - Thanks for the review. Wow, thanks for spending the morning reading it! I feel honoured. I always get a bit emotional when people spend so long reading my stories. Promise, no hanging. This story is part of my genetic makeup and will be finished.

VG-Classics-Fan - I have them written down manually so I don't forget your ideas - along with your name on them so I know who to credit. As for Genn and Rocksteady having a fight, it might happen - just not during the tournament. This one is for the good guys - and its about time. They've earned this contest, completely free from distraction. Raph12 likes to grumble but he'll be fine. Karai won't be invited to the contest - she is technically a bad guy (what with becoming Shredder - 03 / being Shredder's adopted daughter - 12) and might disrupt the contest. Thanks for reviewing!

ericaphoenix16 - There are tons of guests. If you go to my Profile, you'll see links that will take you to Battle Nexus Floorplan. There are absolutely loads of people from different dimensions coming to this contest. I can only write so many in per chapter, but hopefully, I'll get round to all of them eventually. Thanks for the lead on watching the finale. I'll look it up. Thanks for the review!

turtlegirls16 - Hi T-Girl! No! LOL! I am not the girl that Raph87 fancies. I'm not even there, so it can't be me. Thanks for the review!

Alyssa Hill or Lyssa - When it comes to their fights I'll put more emphasis on the 2003 turtles. At the moment, its the 2012/1987 universe because of the two that will be fighting first. Thanks for reviewing!

dids107 - Thanks for the review! Which universe is your favourite version of Donatello from? There is going to be an influx of characters during the contest - all good guys will hopefully make it into the story and have their own chance to have their say. Can't say who is going to win, but Venus is tougher than the others think she is ;)

Raphaelplusmikey - LOL! Well, if you ever feel the need to write it down please post it up here :D Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
